The Visitors
by karkovice
Summary: This is a crossover story featuring some of the original Star Trek crew encountering some characters from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Imagine, if you will, Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Chekhov exploring Equestria; and encountering the Mane 6. Also imagine Captain Kirk being captured by a well known villain! All chars, save my own, are copyrighted to their respective owners.
1. Introduction

**THE VISITORS**

**AN "ORIGINAL STAR TREK/MY LITTLE**

**PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC" CROSSOVER STORY**

**INTRODUCTION**

_Captain's log, star date 5141.3 – The Enterprise has assumed orbit around the fourth planet orbiting Star 51 in the constellation of Pegasus, which we have come to name "Equus Major"; and is the brightest star in the constellation._

_Initial scans of the planet have revealed some startling results, according to Science Officer Spock. He has called me to the Bridge, where he is to deliver his report._

The turbo lift carrying Captain Kirk came to a stop. He then turned the grip handle to open the turbo lift doors. They swooshed open to reveal the Enterprise's Bridge. The usual sounds of the Bridge's instrumentation flooded Captain Kirk's ears. The sounds soothed him somehow. He had been feeling a little tense as of late; and welcomed any opportunities to be on the Bridge, which came to be his home away from home.

He immediately went to Mr. Spock's science station where the tall Vulcan was busy manning his surface scanners, gathering data on the planet they were now orbiting. Spock was so caught up in his work that he hadn't even noticed Kirk's approach.

"Report, Mr. Spock!" Kirk said with a certain amount of firmness in his voice.

This forced Spock to look away from his instrumentation in order to face his Captain. If anything, Spock was the most "by the book" of any officer on The Enterprise, let alone Starfleet, when it came to Bridge protocol.

"Captain," He began. "Initial scans of the planet have yielded some surprising results."

"Explain."

"The planet itself is of Class M configuration, with a conventional oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere closely similar to Earth, with an abundance of lower animal life forms and vegetation all throughout the planet. What is most astonishing about my findings, however, is in regards to the sentient inhabitants of this planet!"

"What about 'em?"

"They are mostly concentrated on the far northern continent, which I must add has a temperate climate; with several large cities and what you would call 'townships' in between. They also seem to be in the early stages of industrialization, similar to early 20th century Earth."

"But… are they humanoids?"

Spock shook his head. "They do not appear to be, based on my initial scans; but I shall verify…" Spock went back to his surface scanners.

Meanwhile, the turbo lift doors swooshed open again to reveal Dr. Leonard McCoy, the Enterprise's Chief Medical Officer. He immediately went to join his friend, Captain Kirk. "What's going on?" he asked Kirk.

"Mr. Spock is about to tell us something unusual about this planet's inhabitants!" Kirk smiled in answer.

"Oh?" McCoy said as he raised an eyebrow. "Now _this _I gotta hear!"

"Confirmed, Captain!" Spock said. "The sentient life forms on this planet are _not _humanoids!"

Lieutenant Uhura, sitting at her Communications console nearby, stopped what she was doing; and listened in on the conversation between the three main high ranking Officers of the Enterprise. She was curious to hear of Spock's findings.

Kirk's face betrayed a look of surprise. He figured that a class M planet like this one would be populated with humans in one form or another. "But if they're not humanoids, what are they, Spock?"

Spock returned to his scanners. "I'm detecting a few sentient species in various forms; but the most predominant one seems to be… _equines!"_

Kirk got a surprised look on his face. He shared the same look with Dr. McCoy as they eyed each other. This is the first time they've ever encountered a race such as the one Spock described!

_Space, the final frontier!_

_*SWIIIIISSSSHHH*_

_These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise!_

_Its five year mission: To explore strange new worlds._

_To seek out new life and new civilizations._

_To boldly go where no one has gone before!_

_*SWIIIISSSHHHH*_

_Star Trek, created by Gene Roddenberry_

_*SWIIIIISSSSSHHH*_

_Starring William Shatner_

_*SWIIIIISSSSHHHH*_

_Also starring Leonard Nimoy as Mr. Spock_

_*SWIIIISSSHHHHH*_

_And Deforest Kelley as Dr. McCoy_


	2. Chapter 1 - Away Mission Planning

**CHAPTER 1 – AWAY MISSION PLANNING**

_Captain's log, supplemental – Mr. Spock's findings concerning the civilization inhabiting planet Equus Major 4 comes as a great surprise to all of us! Never before have we encountered a race such as the one Spock described! I am debating about whether or not to command an away mission to the planet's surface. Only question is: How will the planet's inhabitants, who have probably never encountered humans before, react to us, if we should be discovered?_

"_Equines?" _Kirk said to Spock in surprise. "You mean like… _horses?"_

"… or _ponies?" _McCoy said.

Spock nodded. "That is _exactly _what I am saying, Captain. The scanners don't lie."

Lieutenant Uhura smiled at this news. It seems that girls always had a weak spot for horses and ponies! Kirk, himself, smiled slowly at what Spock announced.

"_Horses!" _Kirk repeated as he looked away. "When I was growing up on my grandparents' farm in Iowa, they always looked after a few horses; and when I visited Captain Christopher Pike at his ranch in Mohave, he taught me how to ride his own horse 'Tango'!"

"Except that _these _horses probably wouldn't take too kindly to us _riding _them!" McCoy commented with a smile.

Kirk smiled back. "Well, the next… _logical _step… would be an away mission. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes. It would be the next, as you say, _logical _step." Spock said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Now wait a minute!" McCoy intervened. "These beings have probably never encountered humans before! There's no telling how they'll react, if they catch us buzzing about down there!"

"Agreed." Spock said. "It would violate The Prime Directive of Non Interference, as this is a pre warp civilization… _and _a non human one."

Kirk became pensive. He was wondering how he could organize an away mission without risking detection.

"Captinne, I… may huave an idea!" Mr. Chekhov said from his post at the Helm.

"Yes, Mr. Chekhov?" Kirk smiled.

"There are those pwortable holographic pwrojectors myself and Meester Scott have been working on…"

"An innovative idea, Captain!" Spock commented. "With them, we can mask our human identities, and project ourselves as ponies to the inhabitants of this planet."

"But Mr. Scott still hasn't worked out all of the kinks in them yet!" Dr. McCoy protested. "If something went _wrong!"_

Kirk weighed all of this information for a few moments, then he finally nodded to himself. "In every away mission, there is always an element of risk we must take!" He went over to the intercom console on the arm of his Captain's chair. "Kirk to Engineering…" he said into it as he opened a channel.

"Scott here, Captain!" came the voice of The Enterprise's Chief Engineer.

"Will you please join us in the Briefing Room?" Kirk ordered.

"Acknowledged!" Mr. Scott said.

"Mr. Chekhov?" he said to the young Ensign Navigator as an invitation to join him, Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy. All four men then disappeared into the turbo lift to make their way to the Enterprise's Briefing Room.

* * *

After about 45 minutes of discussions in the Briefing Room, the group reached a consensus on an away mission to the planet's surface that would be made up of Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy and Ensign Chekhov.

"So it is decided!" Kirk said with finality. "As of 0800 tomorrow, the four of us will beam down to the planet below. With the help of Engineer Scott's holographic projectors, we'll appear as ponies to the population living down there. Can you get them to work?" he asked Scotty.

"Aye, sir!" Engineer Scott said. "I'll need to tinker with them a bit more, but they should be functional by the time you leave."

"All right!" Captain Kirk said. "If there's nothing else, dismissed!"

With this, everybody got up to leave. "Captain…" Yeoman Rand, who had been taking minutes of the Briefing Room meeting, began. She was a beautiful looking blonde woman in her mid twenties.

Kirk turned to face her. "Yes, Yeoman?"

"I was wondering…" Yeoman Rand began. She seemed unsure about something. "If it's not too much to ask to… try and get some pictures of them? Of the ponies, I mean?" She smiled nervously.

Kirk smiled. _I could never understand why girls have a weak spot for ponies, _he thought to himself. "Certainly!"

Yeoman Rand sighed in relief. "Thank you, sir!"

Still smiling, Captain Kirk exited the Briefing Room, leaving Yeoman Rand satisfied with the notion that he was going to do this small favour for her.


	3. Chapter 2 - Away Mission Preparations

**CHAPTER 2**

**AWAY MISSION PREPARATIONS**

_Captain's log, star date 5142.2 – We are preparing to beam down to the planet's surface on an exploratory mission. Mr. Scott has asked us to report to Main Engineering in order to test out some holographic projection equipment he designed, and see if it works._

At 0700 the next day, all of the members of the upcoming away mission were in Engineering, as convened. The holographic projectors Mr. Scott created were handheld devices that were worn on the arm. They generated an energy field around the wearer, thus projecting an outside image of any life form the wearer wished.

Mr. Scott had worked closely with Mr. Spock's findings on the inhabitants of planet Equus Major 4: What they looked like, what they wore, how they behaved, etc. He worked well into the night trying to get the projectors properly calibrated for the away mission they were about to undertake.

All four men placed the projectors on their arms, as instructed; and were told to press a button on the outside of the small square black box that was the projector to activate it. "Who's ready to go first?" Scotty smiled as he asked.

All four men seemed to hesitate. "You're… sure they are _safe?" _Mr. Chekhov asked hesitantly.

"_Aye, _lad! I wouldna given ya those to wear, if I knew it wasn't _safe!" _he said with a certain amount of irritation in his voice.

Kirk and McCoy smiled at this exchange. "Well, I guess I'll go first!" Kirk said.

He switched on the projector that was on his arm. He felt the energy field pulsating all around him, which told him that the thing must be working. A tall freestanding mirror was set up nearby so they could see their projected self, for the projectors were calibrated so that the pony inhabitants of the planet saw them as ponies, but everyone on the Enterprise still saw them as human.

Kirk approached the mirror slowly, and was surprised at what he saw. He didn't see his usual human self, he saw a pony standing about 4 feet, 3 inches tall; and walking on four legs. His fur was beige in colour with a light brown coloured mane, tail and azure coloured eyes. He turned sideways to see himself in a profile shot, and smiled. "Incredible!" he commented. "This device of yours really _works, _Scotty!"

"Well, of _course _it works, Captain!" Scotty said with some irritation.

"You look at healthy as a horse, Jim!" Dr. McCoy joked.

Kirk chuckled. "Well, of _course! _I _am _a horse, Bones! But are you sure about the height specifications, Scotty?"

"Aye, sir!" Scotty answered. "According to Mr. Spock, a lot o' them are between three and a half to four and a half feet tall. Ah figured ah'd give ya a pretty decent size." He smiled.

Kirk smiled back. "I thank you, Mr. Scott!"

"I can't help but notice that you've got one of those tattoos on your flank, like most of them seem to have." McCoy commented.

Kirk looked at his flank, and saw that the Doctor was right; there _was _a tattoo there! It was in the form of a sailing ship floating over ocean waves that was overlaid with a sextant.

"Indeed." Spock began. "My research has shown that most of the pony inhabitants of this planet bears such a mark on both sides of their flanks, and it is always identical on either side. Each young foal undergoes a rite of passage, usually a few years after they're born, where they discover their special gift or talent, and said gift or talent is represented by the mark that they bear. In your case, Captain, your mark would denote that of an explorer, and a great leader."

Kirk just stood in front of the mirror, smiling and admiring the mark he had on his flank. "Interesting! But, no clothes?"

"As a rule, the inhabitants of this planet do not wear clothing of any kind, except on certain occasions." Spock said.

"Well, I guess it's _my _turn, now!" McCoy said after a few moments.

He switched on his own holographic projector and approached the mirror. What he saw before him was a male pony that was slightly taller than Kirk's pony image with dark grey fur, dark brown mane and tail with light blue eyes. The mark on the flank was the two coiled serpents wrapped around the rod of Asclepius topped with two wings, thus denoting a Medical Doctor. The most striking feature, though, was a unicorn's horn that was visible on his forehead.

"Well, everyone down there will see that you're a Doctor… _and _a unicorn!" Kirk commented with a smile.

"Yeah… I don't know about the mark, though. They probably haven't seen anything like it." McCoy said.

"They may have something… similar." Kirk smiled.

"Maybe…" McCoy said as he raised an eyebrow.

"You're next, Chekhov." Kirk as he gestured for the young Ensign to step forward.

Chekhov switched on his holographic projector and approached the mirror. He saw a slender looking male pony that was just over four feet tall with white fur, beige mane, tail and light brown eyes. The mark on his flank was two simple crossed wheat stalks.

"Wheat stalks, Mr. Chekhov?" Kirk smiled.

"Of course!" Chekhov said, returning the smile. "My family have always been wheat farmers in Russia!"

"So you would have a talent for wheat farming?" McCoy asked.

Chekhov chuckled. "It would seem so."

"Well, Spock! Looks like you're last." Kirk said, inviting the tall Vulcan to proceed.

Spoke switched on the projector on his arm and approached the mirror. What was reflected back surprised everybody.

"Now _this _is unexpected!" McCoy commented.

"Indeed! Most _fascinating!"_ Spock said.

Spock saw a pony that was totally different than the others! His fur was deep purple in colour, his mane and tail were jet black; and he had yellow catlike eyes. When he opened his mouth to speak, he noticed that he had fangs. The mark on his flank was barely visible through the deep purple fur, but he could clearly see a book with a golden six point star on its cover with a small telescope beside it, thus denoting a scholar and a Scientist. The most striking feature, though, was the batlike wings that were on his back. Spock imagined himself with wings; and in his mind, projected an image of him stretching said wings. In the mirror, he saw the wings extend outwards, like it was an actual stretch, and fold back inwards on his back. He wondered if he could actually fly with those wings, but didn't want to try out that theory.

"Mr. Scott, are you sure these holographic projectors were properly calibrated?" Kirk asked.

"Aye, sir!" Scotty answered. "They were properly calibrated to reflect the wearer's persona, only in pony form! Ah did the work _meself!"_

"It would explain much." Spock said. "Since the images they are meant to project is a direct reflection of the wearer's personality, it's only natural that Captain Kirk would reflect a pony image of an explorer with a talent for leadership, Dr. McCoy's pony image of a Doctor is also quite logical; as is Mr. Chekhov's image of a wheat farmer."

"And yours?" Kirk asked.

As he looked at the image in the mirror again, he spoke. "There is a sub race of so called 'bat ponies' on the planet that look exactly like this. They are mostly nocturnal, and may very well be the scholars of that society. Their anatomy may be slightly different than that of the main race of ponies; therefore, they would tend to look _different."_

"And since you're a _Vulcan_, and your anatomy is slightly different than that of a human; as a pony, you would _also _look different." McCoy completed.

Spock nodded. "Exactly."

Kirk smiled and nodded. "_Logical, _as usual, Mr. Spock!"

"Well, ye're a fine lot, ah can tell ya _that!" _Scotty said after a few moments. "Ah would be careful about using those things for longer than needed, though. Those power packs should be good for about twelve hours before they need to be recharged, but there's no guarantee that they'll last _that _long."

"Understood!" Kirk said as he switched off his holographic projector. The others did the same. "All right! Let's head down to the Transporter Room to get ready to leave. "

With this, they all made their way to the doors that lead to the hallway outside of Engineering. The door swooshed open for them as they entered the hallway and headed for the Transporter Room.

* * *

A few minutes later, all five men were in the Transporter room getting to beam down to the planet's surface for their exploratory mission.

"Is everything ready, Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked.

"It should be." Spock answered. "Our language experts have been able to program our universal translators to translate their native languages and dialects into conventional English; therefore, we should have no problems hearing them in our language; and us, in theirs."

"Good!" Kirk said as he handed all of necessary equipment to each man, including tricorders, communicators and phasers set to stun, just in case they run into any trouble.

"Mr. Scott and I have found an isolated area just outside of a village that should prevent us from being seen by anybody, once we beam down; but before we do so, we must choose our… pony names." Spock said.

"Pony names?" Dr. McCoy said in a questioning tone.

"Yes." Spock said in answer. "My research into the culture of this planet's inhabitants has revealed that once a foal is born, its parents name them based on their family lineage, or profession. For example, if a stallion named 'Golden Weaver' were to sire a daughter, she would undoubtedly be given the name 'Silk Seamstress', presuming that she will inherit her father's gift for fabric weaving."

"But… what if her gift turns out to be something totally _unwelated_ to sewing?" Chekhov asked.

"A valid point!" Spock said. "If said daughter's gift or talent turns out to be _singing,_ as opposed to _sewing, _she would change her name from _Silk _Seamstress to _Song _Seamstress."

Kirk grinned. "Makes sense… Is everyone ready?" he then asked.

With nods and mutters of "yes" all around, and Spock even saying "Affirmative" in typical Vulcan fashion, Kirk motioned them to the transporter's platform saying "Then, without further a due, let's go!"

The transporter's console BEEPed and BOOPed and Mr. Scott pressed a few buttons on it. "Coordinates locked in, sir!"

"Energize!" Kirk ordered.

The transporter mechanism warbled as Mr. Scott energized the beam. The transporter beam hummed as all four men on the platform shimmered in sparkles of light, and finally vanished to the planet below.


	4. Chapter 3 - Ponyville

**CHAPTER 3**

**PONYVILLE**

In a nondescript forest on the planet's surface, a warbling sound could be heard as the forms of the landing party began to shimmer into existence. Once their materialization was completed, they looked around. They found themselves in a clearing far away from prying eyes. They could hear the sounds of birds coming from all around them, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was also quite warm. It felt like the middle of spring. The trees all around them were green and lush.

"Very similar to Earth!" Kirk commented.

"Indeed!" Spock said.

"All right! Switch on your holographic projectors." Kirk ordered.

All four men powered on the black boxes they all wore on their sleeves. Kirk saw a pool of stagnant water nearby, and motioned for all of them to approach it. They all looked down into the water, and saw their individual pony counterparts reflected back at them.

Kirk smiled. "They still work!" he said.

They also noticed that the portable projectors they wore were reflected back as nondescript black bracelets on their left forelimbs, and whatever scanning equipment they had appeared as saddlebags that they wore on their backs.

Kirk chuckled. "Scotty thought of _everything!" _

"Thank goodness!" McCoy commented.

Kirk then motioned them to a hillside that went down towards a valley below. It was obvious to them that the forest country they were in was on a plateau, and the village they were supposed to head into was down at the bottom of the valley.

"Note the structure off in the distance." Spock pointed out. "On the mountainside."

"Yes… A fortress… A castle…" Kirk said.

"It would indicate that the form of government here is a monarchy led by a king or queen." Spock said.

"Or a _princess…" _McCoy added.

Kirk smiled. "There's our destination!" he then said, pointing to the village below. "Let's go!" With this, they all headed down the hill towards a main road that led to the village they saw.

* * *

A short time later, they arrived at the entrance to the village. About half a mile up the road, they passed a sign that read "Welcome to Ponyville! The gateway to Canterlot!". Kirk pointed it out to his team to make sure they remembered the name of the village they were entering. Spock commented that he was astonished to see that the sign was written in two languages: Some kind of Runic alphabet, and modern Earth English. He assumed that the local dialect must be very similar to Earth English, but mentioned that it would be better to leave their universal translators on, just in case the local population spoke in the Runic tongue that was also prevalent on the sign. Everyone agreed.

Upon entering the village that was Ponyville, they saw several groups of ponies, both male and female, wondering about. Their coats, manes and tails were of every colour imaginable. Some even had very elaborate patterns of colours that made them stand out.

"I'd better take those pictures for Yeoman Rand, and Lieutenant Uhura." Kirk said as he took out the futuristic camera he brought with him, and snapped several pictures with it. To the outside world, it looked like a nondescript black box that shouldn't attract too much attention. He made sure he captured images of the more colourful ponies of the village. Rand and Uhura, not to mention most of the Enterprise crew, would want to see _those _especially!

When this was done, they headed towards the town square; which was bustling with activity. "It's a _market!" _Chekhov commented. They were indeed looking at what looked like a traditional farmer's market with vendors of all sorts lined up on each side of the square pushing their wares to everyone who walked passed their kiosks. There were no butchers or meat vendors of any kind, although Spock did say that there was the presence of creatures similar to chickens, cows and pigs on the planet. Like the horses and ponies on Earth, they were more than likely vegetarian, and thus would only eat fruits and vegetables, for the most part.

"They must come here _every day" _Kirk commented. "Providing everything they would need for all of the villagers."

"Captain!" Spock began. "I cannot help but notice that several of the villagers seem to be _staring _at us."

Kirk looked around, and noticed that some of the ponies seemed to be looking in their direction, pointing and talking amongst themselves. Kirk immediately went to a store's window to look at his reflection, and saw his pony self reflected back. "Nothing wrong with our projectors."

"Then why are they _staring _at us!?" Chekhov asked.

"I think they're staring at _you, _Mr. Spock!" McCoy said.

Spock raised his eyebrows. "Indeed! As a bat pony, I must certainly… stand out in a crowd such as this."

"What do we do now, Captinne?" Chekhov asked.

"When in Rome…" Kirk said as he motioned towards a particular vendor who was selling baskets full of fruits of all kinds. Kirk motioned for them to stay in the background as he approached the vendor, who was a dark brown male stallion with beige coloured mane and tail.

"Good day, my good sir!" He said to Kirk as he saw him approach. "How may I help you today!?" He was all smiles.

Kirk smiled back. "One of your basket of fruit for me and my friends!"

"That'll be 12 bits!" the vendor said.

"Excuse me?" Kirk said.

"12 bits?" the vendor repeated.

Kirk glanced back at his waiting friends standing behind him. "One moment." He smiled as he went back to join his group.

"_Damn! _They use money on this planet! Some kind of currency called 'bits'." Kirk said.

"A most unfortunate predicament." Spock commented.

"What do we do?" Chekhov asked.

After a few moments, Kirk returned to the vendor's kiosk. "We… actually don't have 12 bits to pay you; but I'm sure we can make some kind of a deal…"

The vendor grew more serious. "If you don't have 12 bits, you don't get any fruit basket! Sorry!"

Kirk lowered his head in disappointment.

"Excuse me!?" came a female voice from his right. He looked up and saw a light orange coloured mare with blonde mane and tail that were tied at the end with rubber hairpieces waving one of her forehooves around to get his attention. He noticed that her flank mark had three distinct red apples on it, thus indicating that she was an apple farmer.

"Yes?" Kirk said.

"Ah cain't help but overhear what ya'll been sayin'. Maybe ah can help." She smiled. Her southerly accent was quite obvious.

"It would _certainly _be appreciated!" Kirk smiled back. "My friends and I were hungry and… wanted to get something to eat, but we didn't realize they everything around here would be so _expensive._"

"Well, ah can sell ya some o' mah fresh apples! Hoof picked _just this mornin'!" _she said with pride.

"But we don't have 12 bits with which to pay you!" Kirk said as he motioned towards his friends, who had now joined him.

"Well, how many bits _do _ya have!?" she asked.

Kirk looked embarrassed. "Actually, _none!" _

The mare gave him a questioning look. "We're… not from around here, and…" Kirk continued. "Didn't think that we'd need money to buy stuff here!"

"Strange…" the mare mused, still giving them that questioning look. "Well, ah still wanna help, seein' as yo're not from _around _here." She thought a moment. "Tell ya what!" she smiled and raised a forehoof. "Ah can still sell ya some o' mah apples; and maybe ya'll can do somethin' for _me!"_

"Like _what?"_ McCoy asked.

"Like helpin' me out with stuff on mah _farm!" _she smiled.

"But we're not apple farmers…" Kirk protested.

"Well, ah wouldn't need _all _of ya. Maybe just _one _o' ya'd do… Like _you, _young feller!" She said as she pointed to Chekhov.

"Me?" Chekhov said.

"_Yeah!" _the mare said. "With that cutie mark, ah reckon ya must be some kind o' _wheat farmer, _am ah right?"

Chekhov was confused. "My _what?"_

The mare was stunned. "Your _cutie mark! _That mark on yo _flank!" _She pointed.

Chekhov glanced back at what she was pointing at, then realized what she was referring to. "Oh! Yes, you would be _correct!" _Chekhov laughed nervously.

The mare got that questioning look again.

"Much appreciated, young lady, but… we don't want to be any _trouble…" _Kirk protested.

"Oh, no trouble aht _all!_" the mare said with a wave of her hoof. "Ah'm _always _happy to help out a fellow pony in _need! _By the way, name's _Applejack! _What's yours?"

"I'm…" Kirk hesitated. He then remembered what Spock said about choosing their pony names before they beamed down. "Tiburon Tamer!" Kirk blurted out.

He then motioned to Chekhov. "My young friend here is called… Wheat Reaper!" He then motioned to Dr. McCoy. "And this is-"

"Doctor Goodwill, at your _service!" _McCoy completed with a smile and a bow.

Applejack smiled. "And the bat pony?" she then asked, glancing towards Spock.

"His name is…" Kirk hesitated again, not knowing what pony name he could have. _"Spock!" _he finally blurted out.

"Spock?" Applejack said. "Pretty _unusual _name, for a bat pony…"

"Well, I am an _unusual _bat pony, ma'am…" Spock said.

"Well… ya bein' out in broad daylight would certainly _indicate _that… All right! Well, now that _that's _settled: Wheat Reaper, ah'll take ya to mah farm, once ah'm done here. It's a little ways out o' town, but not very far. Should be another couple o' hours or so here, no more. Ya more than welcome to help me out at mah _booth. _Start payin' off you and your friends' debt _that _way."

Chekhov smiled. "All right."

"And what would _we _do, while our friend is occupied?" Kirk asked.

"Well, there's _plenty _o' stuff to do in Ponyville. It depends on what ya _like!" _Applejack smiled.

"Well, I'm primarily an explorer." Kirk said. "If there was a way I could learn more about this place, especially that palace complex up there…" Kirk pointed, which to the outside world looked like him directing his right forehoof in the direction of the mountainside castle.

"Canterlot? Ya wanna know about _Canterlot!?"_ Applejack got that baffled look again.

"Like I said: We're not from around here!" Kirk smiled, sensing the mare's confusion at them not knowing what was common knowledge to the local inhabitants.

She then smiled and chuckled. "Oh! Silly me! Well, Tiburon Tamer, the best pony ya can talk to, if ya wanna know all there is to know about Canterlot, is mah good friend _Rarity! _She owns the Carousel Boutique up _yonder._" Applejack said as she pointed towards a building just up the street that looked very much like an amusement park carousel.

"Thank you!" Kirk said.

"And as a Doctor," McCoy began. "Who can I talk to about medicine? I'd like to learn more about the health of the local population. Perhaps share some ideas at the same time, too!"

"Hmmm…" Applejack pondered as she brought a hoof to her chin. "The best pony ya can talk to about stuff like that would be _Fluttershy. _She mostly looks after animals, but does know some stuff about pony medicine. She lives in a cottage on the edge of the Everfree Forest just outside the Southern entrance o' town."

McCoy smiled. "Oh, well I might just pay her a visit, then!"

"Ah should warn ya: She's quite _shy _around strangers, hence her _name."_

"Oh, that's quite all right." McCoy said.

"And as scholar and a historian…" Spock began. "I would certainly like to learn more about the _history_ of this area, which would be-"

"Say no more!" Applejack interrupted with a flurry. "The best pony ya can see about that is _Twilight Sparkle, _another good friend o' mine! If ya want _knowledge, _she's the mare to talk to! She runs the library on the other side o' town!"

"Thank you." Spock said.

"You're most welcome!" Applejack beamed.

"Well, gentlemen!" Kirk began. "…Gentle_males!_" He corrected upon seeing Applejack's curious look again. "Looks like we each have our own duties to attend to for the day. We'll rendez-vous back here at sundown. Understood?"

All three of the men nodded, then started to part ways. "Wait!" Applejack called out. "What about ya _apples!?"_

"Oh." Kirk smiled in embarrassment as he invited his friends to pick the best apples from Applejack's stand. They would end up taking three each, which they thought were quite delicious. Once their meal was finished, they each left in separate directions to meet Applejack's friends while Chekhov stayed to help out Applejack at her stand and pay off the apple debt.

Meanwhile, not far away, a mysterious pony wearing a dark grey cloak was covertly watching this exchange. He ducked behind a building once he saw Kirk heading in his direction. He waited until Kirk went by before emerging from his hiding place. After making sure that no one was watching him, he galloped off in the direction of the Everfree Forest.


	5. Chapter 4 - Meeting Rarity

**CHAPTER 4**

**MEETING RARITY **

As Kirk made his way towards Carousel Boutique, he took in all of the sounds and sights that surrounded him. The Ponyville town square was without a doubt the center of activity! These ponies undoubtedly lived in a primitive society with no advanced technology or infrastructure. There wasn't even an automobile to be seen! Kirk remembered that Earth society wasn't all that much different a long time ago; yet contrary to what he remembered of the Earth of back then, the ponies of this society seemed to live happy, fruitful lives, for the most part. This was a far cry from the misery and suffering he had heard so much about of the Earth of the past! As he gazed up at the palace complex that was Canterlot, he concluded that the monarchy of this society was extremely altruistic, and the monarch only wanted his or her subjects to live in peace and prosperity, far different from Earth's monarchs of ancient times, who only looked out for themselves, for the most part.

The sensation of something hitting him from behind brought him out of his reverie. He turned just in time to see a young deep orange coloured Pegasus filly with purple coloured mane and tail fly off the scooter she was riding and crash to the ground hard. She had just bumped him with the scooter she was riding!

"Oow!" The little filly cried out is she fell to the ground. She fell so hard that the helmet she was wearing flew off.

"Oh my _God!" _Kirk cried out immediately. "Are you all right?" He asked as he bent down to help the young Pegasus filly up.

"I'll be okay." The young filly said as she sat up and rubbed her head.

"You took a nasty spill there!" Kirk commented. "You really should be _careful." _He smiled.

"I know." The young filly admitted. "I just got distracted, that's all." She said as she went to grab her fallen helmet.

"Well, well, well! Lookie what we have _here!?" _came a voice from a short distance away. It belonged to another young filly that looked to be about the same age. "If it isn't that blank flanked _loser _ScootaCRASH!"

"Whatsa _matter, _blank flank!?" taunted another filly who was with her. "Can't stay on that flimsy _scooter _of yours!?"

Both fillies giggled. Kirk could see that the young filly he was helping didn't appreciate those other fillies' comments, based on the sad look in her eyes.

One filly had a light pink coat with light purple mane and tail with white streaks, and what looked like a tiara for a cutie mark. Kirk saw that she even _wore _a tiara! The other filly had a light grey coat with an even lighter grey mane and tail with white streaks, as well! She also wore light blue rimmed glasses. _Her_ cutie mark looked to be a silver spoon with a pink heart at the top.

Not wanting to see this poor young filly who ran into him being tormented anymore, he decided to intervene. "HEY! Leave her alone!" he said forcefully to the two young fillies, who immediately stopped giggling.

"Who are _you?" _the filly wearing the tiara asked in a somewhat irritating tone.

"Someone who doesn't like seeing somebody picking on a little girl for _no good reason, _so LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kirk repeated.

"Whatever!" the tiara wearing filly said with a wave of her hoof, and started walking away.

"Humpf!" her friend exclaimed as she turned her nose up and followed the tiara filly.

"You know those girls?" Kirk asked, turning his attention back to the orange coloured filly.

"Unfortunately!" the little filly answered as she picked up her scooter and stood it upright. "That's Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, a couple of rich snobs. They make fun of me because I'm clumsy sometimes, but mostly because I still haven't gotten my cutie mark." She said as she glanced towards her flank.

Kirk smiled as he crouched down to face the filly. "So you still haven't discovered your… special talent yet?"

"Unh unh!" the filly said as she shook her head sadly.

"What's your name?" Kirk asked.

"Scootaloo." The little filly said as she put her helmet back on.

"My name's Tiburon Tamer." Kirk said. "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret" he then smiled and drew himself closer to Scootaloo. "I was just as clumsy and… _blank flanked _as _you _are, when I was your age…"

Scootaloo's eyes widened and she smiled. "Really?"

Kirk smiled. "It's _true!" _

Kirk _was, _in fact, bullied as a kid. He fighting back against his tormentors made him tougher and stronger, but it also got him in trouble more than once. The memories of those rough days in his youth came flooding back to him, all of a sudden. Scootaloo's next question brought him out of his reverie.

"Did you have any blank flanked friends?"

Kirk chuckled. "A few! Are you saying that you're friends with other… blank flanks?"

"Uh huh!" Scootaloo nodded. "Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom! We're the _Cutie Mark Crusaders!" _she said proudly.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

"Yeah!" Scootaloo said. "We've made it our own personal mission to discover our own special talent and finally earn our _cutie marks!_ It's mostly _Sweetie Belle's _idea, though… I'm supposed to meet them at our clubhouse later on today so we can plan what were gonna do to try and discover our special talent!"

Kirk chuckled again. "Well, that's very… _noble _of you… _and _your friends… but in my _own _experience, these things just _come _to you!"

Scootaloo was curious. "What do you _mean?_"

Kirk approached the young filly again. "I always _knew _that I was destined to become an explorer… and go on _great _adventures… And when I came of age, _this _appeared!" He gestured towards his flank to the young filly could see his cutie mark. "The rest, as they say, is _history! _So when you figure out what _you _wanna be, when you grow up; you can work towards becoming that per… _pony! _And that cutie mark that you want will _magically _appear! You'll see!"

Scootaloo smiled slowly. "That actually makes a lot of _sense! _I can't wait to see what my friends'll say about _that! _Thanks, mister!_"_

"Glad I could help!" Kirk said.

"Well, I'd better get going!" Scootaloo said as she got on her scooter again, started to push it forward with one of her hindhooves.

"Remember what I said, though, about being careful!" Kirk called out to her.

"I will!" Scootaloo called back.

Kirk watched her start to flap her wings really rapidly, which actually provided the thrust she needed to push the scooter forward under the wind power. He could even hear the distinctive buzzing sound that reminded him of one of those ancient monocycle gas engines that were on the Earth scooters of ancient times.

"Interesting!" Kirk said to himself as he headed towards Rarity's boutique to finally meet the mare who knew all about Canterlot.

A few minutes later, he arrived at Carousel Boutique. The store itself looked to be in the style of an actual amusement park carousel, and looked to have two floors. Kirk figured the boutique itself must be on the first floor with an upstairs apartment being on the second floor, which meant that whoever ran this place must also live here.

Thinking that the store must have an open door policy, Kirk simply walked in without knocking. The door pushed inward, and a little bell located at the top of the door, which was meant to announce the arrival of someone to whoever was inside, rang as he walked in.

He noticed that the floor was made of hardwood with a counter at the far end and change rooms to the left. He also saw several pony like mannequins set up all throughout the floor bearing hats and outfits of many kinds. _Only wear clothes on certain occasions, _Kirk thought to himself with a smile. "I'll be right down!" he heard a female voice call from the upstairs floor. He presumed it was the store owner, who probably had a workshop and sewing room upstairs. He thought that she must also be a seamstress who made her own outfits to sell, and must also fill out special orders and make custom made outfits frequently.

His footfalls echoed on the hardwood floor as he walked around. He grew fearful at this. He heard himself walk around like a normal biped, but wondered if the female pony would hear him as a two footer as well! Hoof falls coming from the stairs told him that the store owner was on her way down. Kirk glanced up to see a unicorn mare with a pure white coat and dark purple mane and tail that looked to have been curled with an iron. She had light blue eyes, and Kirk noticed that she had makeup around her eyes that was of the same colour, with eyelash mascara. _I guess some mares on this planet wear makeup! _He thought to himself. He knew right away that this mare was far different than Applejack, who seemed to be a traditional farmer's daughter who probably never wore makeup in her life. The mare he was looking at had probably never worked on a farm a day in _her_ life! He also noticed that her cutie mark was in the form of three distinct turquoise coloured diamonds, thus denoting her talent as a seamstress, or maybe a mare who simply liked precious stones. _The seamstress' measuring tape she had around her neck would testify to the latter, _Kirk thought.

"Welcome to the Carousel Boutique, where everything is chic, unique and… _magnifique!" _the mare said in greeting. She sounded quite mature. Kirk figured she must be the human equivalent of being in her mid to late twenties. He also felt that she must've greeted thousands of customers with that exact same phrase. "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a mare named _Rarity. _I was told I could find her here."

The mare was taken a bit aback by this. "Well, _I'm _Rarity!" the mare said, gesturing to herself after blinking a few times.

"I'm Tiburon Tamer. Pleased to meet you." Kirk said with a smile.

Rarity relaxed a bit. "Enchantée!" she said as she extended her hoof.

Kirk extended his own hand out, then remembered that he wasn't sure how the ponies would _feel _him, if there was any physical contact. He balled his hand into a fist, and lightly touched the mare's extended hoof in a manner that he guessed was their form of a handshake. The mare didn't react in any way to indicate that something was wrong, which meant that she must've felt his balled fist as a pony hoof. This told him that the holographic projection must also let the inhabitants of this planet know that the being they touched was one of theirs. _I'll have to remember to thank Scotty later, _he thought to himself.

They stood staring at each other for a few moments. Kirk found himself mesmerized by the mare's eyes. The light blue colour of them seemed to be quite hypnotizing, and she wore just the right amount of makeup to make herself appear quite elegant.

An "ahem" sound coming from the mare brought Kirk out of his reverie. This was a signal for him to say something.

"Sorry." He began. "I'm an explorer who'll be in town for a few days, and I was looking to learn more about… Canterlot! I was told that you were the mare to talk to about this."

"Oh!" Rarity said in surprise. "Well, if you're a visitor looking to know more about Canterlot, I'm the pony _everypony _should know, when it comes to such things!" She said with pride as she fluffed her mane with one of her hooves. "But who told you about me?"

"A mare at the market called _Applejack_. She said she was a friend of yours."

"Ah, Applejack! _Lovely _personality! Always willing to lend a helping hoof to _anypony._ And _so_ hard working, _too!_ Frankly, I've never _seen_ anyponywork as hard as _she _does. If only she could wear more makeup!" she sighed. "Must be the country girl in her!"

Kirk chuckled.

"Anyway, what would you like to-"

"RARITYYYY!" came a whining voice from the top of the stairs.

Rarity rolled her eyes and sighed. "What is it, Sweetie Belle!? Can't you see I'm BUSY!?" she said in a somewhat irritating tone.

"Sorry! I didn't know you had a customer." Sweetie Belle said embarrassingly. "It's just that I can't find any more _colouring crayons!"_

At the top of the stairs stood a young unicorn filly that was just as pure white as Rarity with light green eyes. Her mane and tail were light pink on one side and light purple on the other, as well as being curled at the ends. Kirk figured she must be Rarity's younger sister.

Rarity sighed again. "Look in the top drawer of the dresser to the left!"

"Okay." Sweetie Belle said and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Kirk said, which brought Sweetie Belle back.

"Did Rarity say your name was _Sweetie Belle!?"_

"That's right!" the little filly smiled.

"I think I ran into one of your friends today; or rather, _she_ ran into _me. _An orange coloured filly named Scootaloo?"

"Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle said in surprise. "You know _Scootaloo!?" _

"Yes!" Kirk smiled. "She accidentally bumped into me with her scooter."

"Oh, yeah! She does all kinds of crazy stuff with that scooter!" Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes. "Which reminds me, I gotta go meet her and Apple Bloom later on."

Rarity sighed again. "If you must! Just be home in time for dinner."

"Don't worry, sis! Well, nice to have met you, mister!" Sweetie Belle waved a hoof as she disappeared back into the upstairs apartment.

"Same here!" Kirk called up. "You have a lovely little sister, Rarity." He smiled.

"Yes, she _is _lovely; but she can be a quite a _hooffull _sometimes…"

Kirk laughed. "I'm a younger sibling myself, so I know what _that's_ like!"

Rarity smiled. "Anyway, what was I saying?"

"You were about to tell me about Canterlot?"

"Oh, yes! Well, what would you like to _know!?"_

"_Lots _of things!" Kirk admitted. "But I think it would be better if we could talk more about it somewhere else… like…" He slowly approached the mare. "over coffee?"

Rarity stayed silent for a few moments, blinking her eyes a few times. _Well, THIS is unexpected! _She thought to herself. She quickly recovered, though. "Oh! I'd _love _to, but… I don't drink coffee." She smiled.

Kirk smiled back. "_Tea_, then! Do you drink tea?"

Rarity batted her eyes a few times. "Certainly!"

"RARITYYY, I can't find 'em!" came Sweetie Belle's whiney voice from upstairs.

Rarity grew frustrated as she sighed heavily again. "I'll be right up!" she said. "I do apologize, Mister Tamer."

"_Please, _call me 'Tib'." Kirk smiled.

Rarity smiled back. "All right! I'll be right back." She said as she moved towards the steps. "It'll give me a chance to slip into something more appropriate, anyways!" she said as she started to climb the steps to the second floor.

Kirk always had the habit of turning on the charm, when it came to the ladies! In this case, though, the ends justified the means. He was looking for information on Canterlot, and he was sure to gain a _lot_ of it from this gorgeous and elegant unicorn mare.

Once Sweetie Belle was looked after by Rarity, they both headed out on their date. Rarity made sure to put up the "closed" sign on the front door. Kirk noted that the same Runic alphabet was written underneath the English word on the sign. He was anxious to know where this language came from. He wasn't sure if Rarity would know about that, but he would make a point to ask.


	6. Chapter 5 - Meeting Twilight Sparkle

**CHAPTER 5**

**MEETING TWILIGHT SPARKLE**

Mr. Spock eventually found the Ponyville Library, which was on the other side of town, like the young mare Applejack said it would be.

"Fascinating!" he said to himself as he arrived at the front of the structure.

The library looked to have been built in and around a giant oak type tree. The exterior of it looked more like a dwelling than a conventional library, thus indicating that the Librarian mare Twilight Sparkle he was supposed to meet must also live here. He even noticed an upstairs patio where a telescope was set up, thus indicating that Twilight Sparkle must also be an amateur astronomer. Spock concluded that this society, even in its primitive stage, must be just starting to explore the mysteries of space. He felt that he could find an intellectual counterpart in Twilight Sparkle! There was even a sign near the front entrance that depicted an opened book with the words "Ponyville Library" underneath it written in conventional English, as well as that mysterious Runic alphabet. Spock figured an intelligent mare like Twilight Sparkle would be able to read the language, and teach him how to read it as well.

As he approached the door, Spock figured that this was like a normal private residence, so he knocked three times. A few moments later, he was surprised to see a small juvenile dragon open the door. The dragon looked to be equally surprised to see the image of a bat pony standing in front of him. "C-can I help you?" the somewhat surprised little dragon asked. This dragon had a light purple hyde with white underbelly, green back spines that ran from the top of his head all the way down to the tip of his tail. He had matching green catlike eyes.

"I did not mean to intrude." Spock began in apology. "My name is _Spock. _I am a historian visiting this area for a few days. I was told I could meet a certain _Twilight Sparkle_ here with whom I can obtain some information."

The little dragon smiled. "Oh! No intrusion _at all!_ If you're looking for Twilight Sparkle, you've come to the right place! Come on in!" The little dragon gestured.

Spock walked in. He noticed right away that the library had sufficient space for one to move about freely. The floor was made of varnished wooden planks. _Probably the wood from this very oaklike tree_, Spock figured. He also noticed a carved wooden horsehead centerpiece in the middle of the large room. Spock figured it must be their equivalent of a bust of some highly important intellectual pony of their history. Most importantly, though, there were high shelves that were filled with books! If one was seeking knowledge, this would be the place to come to!

"Hey, Twilight!" the little dragon called to the upstairs floor. "There's somepony here to see you!"

"Okay!" Spock heard a female voice calling from above. "Thanks, Spike!"

The little dragon called _Spike _then walked away, returning to whatever it was he was doing. Spock presumed that this little dragon acted as Twilight Sparkle's assistant in her Librarian duties. Spock looked up and noticed that there were sleeping quarters on the second floor, and that a skylight opened up to the outside providing sufficient ambient light all throughout the place. Spock concluded that Twilight Sparkle _did _live here.

Hooffalls coming from the stairs leading to the ground floor told Spock that Twilight Sparkle was on her way down. She must've been in a study room that was out of sight to the left. Spock looked up to see a purple unicorn mare that appeared to be in the Earth equivalent of her mid twenties make her way down the stairs. She had a dark blue mane and tail with a pink and light purple streak running down along the length of both with purple shaded eyes. The cutie mark on her flank depicted a pink six point star overlayed on top of a slightly smaller white six point star with five miniature white stars surrounding this symbol. Spock concluded that this denoted one whose talent was astronomy, or capable or wielding powerful unicorn magic, presuming the unicorns on this planet were capable of casting magic spells, like the mythical unicorns of Earth.

Twilight Sparkle was surprised to see a grey bat pony with black mane and tail look up at her. She always thought that bat ponies were nocturnal, and were part of Princess Luna's Royal Guard; yet here was one right in front of her, in broad daylight. _What would this bat pony want with me? _She wondered.

"Twilight Sparkle, I presume?" she heard the male bat pony ask.

"Yes, that's me." She said in reply, while staying on her guard.

She tensed as the bat pony approached her. The sound of his hooffalls on the wooden floor echoed throughout the otherwise quiet library that was her home. She noticed something strange about his hooffalls. It sounded almost as if he was walking on two hooves at a time while he appeared to have the normal canter of a pony. She didn't think any more about that, though.

"My name is _Spock." _She heard the bat pony say. Right away, she thought the name unusual for even a bat pony. "I am a historian visiting this area. I am looking for information on the history of this area in order to… expand my knowledge. I was told that you would be the… pony to talk to about such matters."

Twilight Sparkle relaxed. _At least he's not here to attack me… just yet, _she thought. "Well, if you're seeking knowledge, this is the place to come to. After all, this _is _the Ponyville Library!" She smiled.

Spock raised his eyelids. "Indeed."

_Hmmm… Curious lack of emotion! _Twilight Sparkle thought. _Most ponies would've at least cracked a smile at that joke. _"Feel free to look around!" she gestured. "Everything here is at your disposal!"

"It would help, however, if you could point out to me which books to… peruse through." Spock said.

"Well, where would you like to start?"

"Why don't we start from the beginning?"

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "All right!"

Twilight Sparkle then moved to take down several books on Equestria's history. Her unicorn magic hummed as the books came down off the high shelves they were on, and floated down towards them. Spock observed her doing this with extreme interest. Here, before his very eyes, was proof that the unicorns on this world were capable of wielding magic, like the mythical unicorns of Earth. "We can start with these!" Twilight Sparkle smiled as she showed Spock the books she took down.

"Very well!" Spock nodded.

Then they moved to a nearby table.

"I'm curious, though." Twilight Sparkle began. "Which pony told you about me?"

"A young mare me and my friends met at the farmer's market in town. She went by the name of _Apple Jack. _She said she was a friend of yours."

"Applejack!? Yes, I know her!" Twilight Sparkle said proudly. "_Great _earth pony! Hard working, always honest. Quite helpful, too!"

"We have noticed." Spock said. "She helped me and my friends out a great deal."

"I'm sure she has!" Twilight Sparkle smiled. "By your cutie mark, I presume that you're a scholar of some sort… and a stargazer?"

"You would presume correctly, Miss Twilight Sparkle."

"You can call me 'Twi'! All my friends do!" she smiled.

Spock simply raised his eyelids. "Very well. I presume that your… cutie mark would mean that you have a singular gift for… unicorn magic… and perhaps some stargazing abilities as well?"

Twilight Sparkled giggled. "Can't hide nothing behind _this _symbol! Yes, many ponies say that I'm the most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria. Personally, I don't think so."

"You would also seem to have a gift for modesty." Spock commented.

Twilight Sparkle chuckled. "So, shall we jump into the history lesson you're looking for?"

Spock nodded. "Please!" he said.

"You must admit, though, that _Spock _is a pretty unusual name, even for a bat pony."

"It is the name I was given." Spock shrugged.

"Anyway…" Twilight Sparkle said after a few moments. "Tell me about yourself, and your friends." She asked in conversation as she started flipping through the pages of the first book with her unicorn magic.

* * *

For the next two hours, Spock and Twilight Sparkle poured over books that spoke about the history of Equestria from its foundation all the way through to the present day. Spike assisted Twilight Sparkle in bringing down other books, and placing back the ones they were done with, all this time.

Thanks to Twilight Sparkle, Spock learned that Equestria was founded by a group of brave earth ponies, unicorns and pegasi; who decided that they should put aside their differences, and build a better future for their kind, who became united. This was at around the equivalent of five thousand Earth years ago. Some of the older books they both looked through was written in that strange Runic alphabet. Thankfully, Twilight Sparkle knew the language quite well, and was able to teach Spock how to decipher it.

Spock also learned that Princess Celestia, the current ruler of Equestria, came to power roughly two thousand five hundred years ago when she inherited the kingdom after her parents had died. This was where Spock learned of the magical and majestic ponies known as "alicorns", which have the physical characteristics of Pegasus ponies and unicorns. They are considered to be the most powerful beings in all of the world, and are virtually omnipotent; which is why many ponies view them as deities, or living gods. As such, they are also virtually immortal; which meant that they never grow old or die of old age; however, Twilight Sparkle mentioned that they can be killed in battle, or die of some severe disease. The fact that they never grow old would also explain why there are so few of them. Celestia's royal family holds absolute power in Equestria, and the ponies have enjoyed nothing but peace and prosperity all throughout their reign.

Then Twilight Sparkle broached the subject of Princess Luna's rebellion from a thousand years ago. Spock would learn that Princess Celestia had a younger sister called _Luna_ who, as opposed to Celestia- who was the Princess of The Day- was Princess of The Night. She told Spock that while the ponies of Equestria enjoyed the beautiful days Celestia brought to them, they mostly slept through the nights that Luna brought forth. In a wild fit of jealousy, Luna tried to overthrow Celestia and assume power over the Equestrian Empire with the ultimate goal of bringing forth the night _forever. _Legend says that Luna became so corrupted by her own jealousy towards her older sister that she morphed into a hideous creature called _Nightmare Moon_, which scholars portrayed as the very embodiment of _evil! _This reminded Spock of the classic story "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" that he had read one time upon the insistence of Captain Kirk. Spock concluded that is world called _Equestria _was permeated with magic, and that this magic force could sometimes be corrupted to spawn evil creatures such as Nightmare Moon.

Twilight Sparkle would tell Spock that Luna's rebellion forced Celestia to banish her younger sister to the planet's one moon for one thousand years. Spock was astounded that this M class planet would share another parallel with Earth by also having one natural satellite that orbited it!

Spock was surprised to note that Celestia's gift was bringing forth the day in Equestria _every _day. Luna traditionally brought forth the night. During her one thousand year incarceration on the moon, Celestia took on her younger sister's responsibilities of bringing forth the night. A Vulcan like Spock found it hard to believe that a "magical" being such as these alicorns seem to be could have the power to break the natural laws of physics and magically make this planet's sun and moon rise and set at will! He figured that the laws of physics still exist on this planet, like everywhere else in the universe, and this legend Twilight Sparkle told was just part of their religion, as they seemed to view the alicorn royal family as deities.

Twilight Sparkle would then relay the story of Nightmare Moon's return, which took place almost two years ago, by their calendar. Everything Twilight Sparkle told Spock about this recent occurrence was based on firsthand experience. She was there when the entire incident happened! It was during a Summer Solstice Festival, which also concorded with the twenty five hundredth anniversary of Princess Celestia's reign that the creature of legend Nightmare Moon made herself known. Her one thousand year incarceration had just ended, and she reappeared during the festival ceremonies claiming that she had captured Princess Celestia and vowed again that she would bring back the night forever.

Spock was amazed to learn that Twilight Sparkle, who also turned out to be Princess Celestia's star pupil ever since she was filly, when it came to advanced unicorn magic, was able to defeat Nightmare Moon and free Princess Luna from her demonic influence using what was known as "The Elements of Harmony", which Spock would learn were five magical amulets and a power channeling crown that she and five of her friends wore that helped them defeat Nightmare Moon. Spock was also surprised to note that Applejack was one of the wielders of those power channeling amulets; as were the mares Rarity and Fluttershy that Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy were supposed to meet respectively.

Twilight Sparkle spoke of the battle that raged at an old abandoned palace in Everfree Forest that Nightmare Moon used as her hideout. When Nightmare Moon was finally defeated, Princess Celestia was freed; and she and her younger sister Luna were reunited in joy.

"Fascinating!" Spock said at the end of the story. "A truly remarkable and rich telling of history!"

"Thank you!" Twilight Sparkle smiled and blushed a little.

On the reverse, Twilight Sparkle learned from Spock that he was a member of Captain Kirk's pony counterpart Tiburon Tamer's crew, and that he acted as navigator and stargazer on his ship. He said that he and some members of the crew were "ashore" for a few days, and they were visiting the area as "tourists".

"So you and your friends have _never _been to this area of Equestria before?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Spock shook his head. "Never."

Twilight Sparkle smiled. "Well, there's plenty of stuff to see and do in Ponyville; _and _Canterlot, if you ever go there."

"Visiting Canterlot would depend on what Tiburon Tamer decides we should do." Spock said.

The sound of somebody landing on the wooden patio outside interrupted their conversation. They both looked up to see a Pegasus female approach the stairs. "Hey, Twilight!" the mare said in a rather gruff voice.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash!" Twilight Sparkle said in greeting.

Spock looked up and saw what was probably the most colourfully varied pony he had encountered so far. Her coat was light blue with magenta coloured eyes, and she looked to be about the same age as Twilight Sparkle. Her cutie mark was a cloud with a thunderbolt that was in the shade of the prime colours of red, yellow and blue; but her most astounding feature was her mane and tail, which was streaked in all of the colours of a classic rainbow! Spock deduced that she must've gotten her surname "Rainbow" because of her uniquely coloured mane and tail combination. The "Dash" part must be because she must fly around really fast. _Fascinating! _Spock thought to himself. _I never thought such extreme colour variations were possible in a pony. She must be rather unique!_

"I've finished your Daring Do book, and I'm ready for the next edition." Rainbow Dash said as she pulled a novel out of the saddlebag she was wearing.

Twilight Sparkle smiled. "Okay! The next edition is right next to where that one was on the shelf!"

Rainbow Dash smiled as she hovered up to where the book should go on the shelf, carefully placed it back and grabbed the book that was right next to it on the left.

"I got her hooked on those books." Twilight Sparkle commented to Spock. "Matter of fact, I think I got her hooked on _reading!" _

Spock nodded. "Yes, it would _seem _that way."

Rainbow Dash then noticed the bat pony standing next to Twilight Sparkle. Curiosity got the better of her. "Uhh… Who's the bat pony?" she asked rather awkwardly with a forelimb upraised.

"Oh! Rainbow Dash, this is-"

"Spock!" Spock completed. "I am called _Spock."_

"Spock?" Rainbow Dash said in surprise. "That's an unusual name, even for a bat pony!"

Spock shrugged again. "It is the name I was given."

"He's a visitor from…" Twilight Sparkle began.

"… another part of… Equestria." Spock completed.

"He came here because he was in town for a few days, and he wanted to know about the history of Ponyville. He's a bit of a scholar."

"Oh, another _egghead, _huh?" Rainbow Dash as she narrowed her eyes.

"_Rainbow Daaaash!" _Twilight Sparkle scorned. "That wasn't very _nice!"_

"It is quite all right… _Twi…_" Spock said. "I have been called worst things than… egg head… in my youth."

Twilight Sparkle giggled. "I think I've turned Rainbow Dash into an _egghead _as well, you know…"

"Hey! I admit I like to read now, but I'm _not _an _egghead!"_

"She's also in denial about certain things…" Twilight Sparkle teased.

Rainbow Dash growled.

Spock simply raised his eyelids at this banter. "In any case, I thank you…_Twi… _for your help. Thanks to you, our session was quite _informative."_

Twilight Sparkle smiled. "No problem at all! It's what I'm here for!"

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash interjected. "If you're gonna be in town for a few days, you'd might wanna visit _Cloudsdale. _It's where I'm from, and it's the most _awesome _place there is!" she boasted.

"And what would an… egg head… like me would want to do there?" Spock asked, using her vernacular.

"Well…" Rainbow Dash thought a moment. "There's the Cloudsdale Parthenon. It's got the Hall of Heroes and everything there. There's also the Ancient Parthenon Library in the basement there. I can even show it to you, if you'd like."

Spock nodded. "That would be most… appreciated."

"All right!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she raised one of her forehoofs in the air. "Well, if you're done here, let me take you there. It's not that far, for a Pegasus. Just follow _me!"_

Rainbow Dash then flapped her wings and started to hover up the stairs. She glanced back and saw that Spock was still standing there. "You coming?" she called to him.

This was the moment of truth! Spock knew that his holographic projection was a flying pony. Earlier, on the Enterprise, he had imagined his projection stretching his wings; and was surprised to see his reflected image in the mirror in Engineering stretch said wings. _Now, _however, a test was presented to him to see if he could _fly! _He closed his eyes and imagined his projected self flying. He heard the flapping sound of wings, and felt himself hover off the floor. He opened his eyes and saw himself hovering a few feet from the library floor. "Faaaascinating!" he heard himself mutter. He was actually _flying, _even though his actual physical form didn't have _wings!_

"All right! Let's go!" he heard Rainbow Dash say as she flew towards the opened door leading to the outside patio.

Spock decided to follow her. This mystery of him flying without having actual wings would have to be saved for later. It is a definite mystery he must solve in due time!

"See you later, Rainbow Dash! Goodbye, Spock! Come again!" Twilight Sparkle called out as she waved one of her forehooves at them, smiling.

As she watched them leave, she thought to herself. _Hmmm. Spock's as much of a knowledge seeker as I am. Nice! _ Still smiling, she went back to the studies Princess Celestia had laid out for her to do for today.


	7. Chapter 6 - Meeting Fluttershy

**CHAPTER 6**

**MEETING FLUTTERSHY**

Dr. McCoy approached the cottage dwelling that he was told belonged to the Pegasus mare called "Fluttershy". The house looked to have been built out of a grass mound. To Dr. McCoy, it was very reminiscent of the Hobbitt dwellings he had read about in The Lord Of The Rings when he was younger. While he was at Starfleet Academy, he even saw the movie trilogy made by Peter Jackson back in the early 21st century. He doubted, however, that the ponies on this planet would even _know _what a Hobbitt was.

It was obvious to McCoy that whoever lived here was a Veterinarian who loved animals a great deal. The entire front yard was filled with bird houses and bird feeders of all kinds. The birds themselves were busy flying about feeding and chirping away!

He crossed the bridge that was built over a small stream and made his way to the front door of the dwelling. Off in the distance, he saw the border of a very thick tree line. _The Everfree Forest, no doubt, _McCoy thought to himself. He was told that Fluttershy's cottage was near the border of the Everfree Forest. McCoy also thought he saw a cloaked pony figure galloping off towards the forest. McCoy thought this was peculiar, but shrugged it off as nothing important.

He arrived at the foot of the door and knocked on it. Moments later, a yellow coloured Pegasus mare with light pink mane, tail and light blue eyes appeared through a crack of the door that she just opened. "Sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for Fluttershy…" McCoy said.

Fluttershy was surprised to see a tall dark grey unicorn stallion with brown mane and tail right there on her doorstep. She had never seen this male before, and thought it unusual that he would look for _her. _Usually, only the ponies that she knew would come to visit her, _not _strangers. _I wonder who he is, and what he would want with me, _she thought to herself. "Well, that's me." Fluttershy heard herself say rather meekly. "May I help you?"

The dark grey unicorn stallion smiled. "You sure can! My name's Doctor Goodwill. I'm a Medical Officer on board an exploratory sailing ship. I was in town for a couple of days, and I was looking to learn more about the… health of the local population. You came in highly recommended by a mare called _Applejack _that I met in Ponyville. Said she was a friend of yours!"

"Applejack? Yes, I know her…" Fluttershy said after a few moments.

"May I come in?" Dr. McCoy offered, still smiling.

Fluttershy seemed unsure. She was not in the habit of letting complete strangers into her home. "Uhm… sure." She finally said, thinking that she'll risk it.

She pushed her door fully opened to invite the dark grey stallion in. "Thank you!" he said graciously.

"Nice place you've got here!" He commented after he took a look around. "I can tell you like animals a _lot!"_ He said as he noticed several small animal dwellings here and there throughout the living room. There were even some small animals scurrying about.

He glanced back to see Fluttershy kind of looking to the floor, not wanting to meet his eyes. She was surprised to feel a light pressure on her left shoulder. She let out a light gasp. "Don't be afraid!" McCoy said in his bedside voice. "I'm not here to hurt you. I can tell you're _shy, _but you have no reason to feel _shy _around _me."_ She looked up to see his tender smiling face. This told her that he was sincere.

"Well… _that's _reassuring." She said softly, smiling. "I… wasn't sure if you we're here to do-"

"Have no fear, miss!" Dr McCoy interrupted. "I took an oath not to harm any patients… or any_body, _for that matter; whether physical or emotional." He smiled again.

Fluttershy thought it odd that he would say "any_body"_ rather than "any_pony". _She figured he must not only tend to sick ponies, but other creatures; such as minotaurs and griffons. She had always believed that pony Doctors stuck to their own leaving any ill members of the other sentient species in Equestria to their own Doctors. Fluttershy began to relax.

"I'm glad." She smiled and said softly. "So, what is it that you would like to know?"

"Well, why don't we start by letting me examine you." He said. "I'll get a better idea of the health level of the… _ponies _who live around here."

Fluttershy thought about it for a moment. "Uhm… okay." She smiled lightly.

Dr. McCoy smiled and pulled out his medical tricorder; but his projected self looked to Fluttershy like he was pulling out a small black box out of his saddlebag using unicorn magic.

"A black box?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

McCoy stopped. "Yes. It's a little invention of mine. With it, I can measure your heart rhythm, your blood pressure; and detect any health anomalies you may have."

Fluttershy seemed hesitant.

"Don't worry, it's completely painless!" Mc Coy smiled reassuringly.

After a few moments, Fluttershy nodded her consent.

A warbling sound could be heard as McCoy scanned Fluttershy with his tricorder. To Fluttershy, though, it looked like he was just waiving the small black box in front of her.

"You're as healthy as a horse, my dear!" McCoy announced after he was finished with his scans. His tricorder revealed that her internal anatomy was exactly the same as a pony from Earth; which meant that if he ever had to tend to a sick pony on this planet, he would have no trouble in that area.

Fluttershy smiled lightly.

"But I would like to learn more about the health of the local population. How healthy are they? Any unusual or exotic diseases you've encountered personally?"

"Well, I haven't had much experience in dealing with pony illnesses. I mostly look after animals. But I can tell you about stuff that I've seen and heard of personally…" Fluttershy smiled lightly.

"It's a start!" McCoy smiled.

For the rest of the day, Dr. McCoy learned from Fluttershy all about the health of the local pony population. She told stories of illnesses and diseases she has encountered or heard about among the local inhabitants. Dr. McCoy was astonished to learn of an earth pony filly, which also happened to be Applejack's younger sister, contract a rare disease called "Cutie Pox" after abusing from a magical potion brewed up by a local zebra called Zecora, who actually lived in the Everfree Forest. The little filly abused the potion because she was desperate to earn her cutie mark, and became infected as a result. The first thought that came to mind when she heard about Zecora was "witch Doctor". Personally, McCoy never liked tribal shamans; but knew that some of the natural medicines they concocted had some benefits.

Dr. McCoy also learned that Fluttershy's cutie mark, which was three identical purple butterflies, was meant to represent not only her gift for looking after animals, but also her immense kindness. Fluttershy thought Dr. McCoy's cutie mark was a bit odd. She commented that she had never seen anything like it, even among pony Doctors. Dr. McCoy said that it represents his gift for taking care of sick beings of all kinds, and his extensive knowledge of medicine.

In exchange, McCoy told Fluttershy about his experiences as a Medical Officer aboard the made up sailing ship captained by Tiburon Tamer. McCoy made sure he left out any knowledge of exotic alien diseases he encountered, for the sake of the Prime Directive. Fluttershy was quite impressed with McCoy's medical knowledge, and actually enjoyed talking to this unicorn pony. She even showed McCoy her back yard that had a chicken coop where she kept several chicken to produce the eggs she used for cooking, but also as breeding stock; where she would sell the newborn chicks to local farmers, once they were weened.

Their conversations went on for hours. Fluttershy called a halt to their exchange with the excuse that she had to attend to some sick animals she was confided by somepony just yesterday. McCoy accepted her excuse, and prepared to leave, thanking Fluttershy for her time and information. Fluttershy watched the male unicorn pony leave thinking that she'd never met a nicer male in all of her life. She wondered if he really was staying in town for a few days, and if she'll see him again.

Upon leaving, McCoy realized that he still had a few hours before he met up with the landing party again back in the Ponyville town square. He figured he'd do some exploring, and perform additional scans of the local population incognito. Since it was now getting close to midday, he'd probably grab a bite of lunch somewhere. _More apples? _McCoy thought. _Or maybe some vegetables. Gotta stick to this pony diet! _With this thought in mind, he made his way back towards town.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ruins of an old abandoned castle in the Everfree Forest, the mysterious cloaked pony was making his way down into the basement. This used to be the entrance to the castle dungeons that were used to detain many a criminal. This was the Royal Palace from a thousand years ago, and was the site of Princess Luna's rebellion. After Celestia defeated Luna, and banished her to the moon, the palace was abandoned. The tragedy of the events were just too painful for Celestia, so she and her court left the palace shortly after. When Canterlot was built a short time later, the Royal Court moved in.

The cloaked pony knew all about Luna's recent return in the form of the demonic Nightmare Moon, and that it was here that the confrontation between Nightmare Moon and the wielders of The Elements of Harmony took place. During the course of the battle, the Elements of Harmony wielders were able to defeat Nightmare Moon and free Luna from her demonic possession. The newly freed Princess Luna was then reunited with her older sister, and the two have been reigning over the Equestrian Empire ever since. The mere thought of those two being united as one again was enough to make him shudder!

He soon found the gateway that lead to his master's realm. It was a simple archway that was about the size of a large door with a black crystal at the top of it that was constantly radiating with black magic. What he thought was amazing was that the archway stood smack dab in the middle of the rather large dungeon room without any visible support, other than by the dark magic that radiated from the black crystal that was at the top of the archway! He only realized it after he came through the archway from his master's realm for the first time to find himself in this old abandoned palace. He had a mission to carry out, and he wasn't about to disappoint his master!

He simply stood there and waited. Sometimes, he literally just sat there for hours waiting for his master to come calling. In those instances, when he asked him what took him so long, his master simply said that he was busy, or resting; and that it wasn't his place to ask such things of his master. He quickly bowed and apologized out of fear of severe punishment!

This time, though, it wasn't long before his master's large eyes came shining through the gateway. As the eyes appeared, the black crystal above the gateway began to emit that dark purple haze that was a part of his master's dark magic. He was greatly intimidated by his master's green eyes with piercing red irises! It was a sight that he was unable to get used to! What got him the most, however, was the constant stream of dark purple haze that came out of the eyes; a definite sign of the black magic powers that his master possessed! This was _not_ a being he would want to _cross!_

"You're late!" the eyes immediately said in a deep menacing voice.

"Apologies, master!" the cloaked pony said, bowing quickly. "There was a lot of activity in the town square today. It took me awhile to get away!" he said. He decided to keep the hood of his cloak on his head, and you could see the light blue of his eye shine emanating from underneath the hood.

"Have you anything to report?" his master asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary for the ponies that live here." The cloaked pony replied. "Except…" he hesitated.

"Except _what!?" _the eyes pressed, narrowing in anger.

The cloaked pony swallowed the lump in his throat. "T-there was a group of strangers that came into town today. Four ponies I've never seen before. All males! One of them was a _bat _pony."

"A bat pony, you say?"

He nodded. "Yes! That in itself is very odd…"

"Indeed! Indeed, it is. What else?"

"Well… t-their leader seems to be a great explorer. A stallion of great influence and power."

"Hmmm… Curious!" his master became pensive. "He could prove to be a powerful ally… or a _threat _to us! I want you to follow him, watch his every move; and when the time is right, I want you to _capture _him and bring him to _me!"_

"C-_capture _him!?" the cloaked pony exclaimed in surprise. "B-b-but _master, _d-do you really think that's _wise?"_

"SILENCE!" the green and red eyes yelled. The dark crystal above the gateway flashed brightly with the surge of power, which caused the cloaked pony to cower back. "It is not your place to _question my DECISIONS! _Need I _remind _you that when you defected from your home land, and came to me with the offer of forming an allegiance, I _told_ you that I would take you in my service _on condition _that you do _everything I say!_ _DO NOT _break that _condition! _UNDERSTAND!?"

"Y-y-yes, master!" the cloaked pony bowed deeply.

"Good!" the eyes said. "Do not return here until you've completed your task."

"Yes, master!" the cloaked pony bowed again and the eyes disappeared. The magic aura surrounding the black crystal faded and everything became dark. The cloaked pony sighed deeply and made his way back up the stairs to leave the ruins of the palace.


	8. Chapter 7 - Sweet Apple Acres

**CHAPTER 7**

**SWEET APPLE ACRES**

When Applejack and Mr. Chekhov, under the pony alias of Wheat Reaper, arrived at Applejack's farm known as "Sweet Apple Acres", the orange coloured mare showed him around and introduced him to her family. Chekhov knew right away that this was a family runned business, and Applejack's grandmother, Granny Smith, acted as their matriarch. When Chekhov asked Applejack about her parents, she got a slightly sad look on her face and said that they were dead.

"I'm sorry!" Chekhov said immediately in apology.

"No need ta apologahze!" Applejack said evenly. "It happened years ago."

Applejack then showed Mr. Chekhov the big barn where they were going to be storing the apples they were going to pick today. Chekhov noticed that there was a pink coloured female earth pony with equally pink coloured curly mane and tail painting the outside of the barn.

"How's the paintin' comin' along there, Pinkie Pie?" Applejack asked the earth pony female.

"Just great, Applejack!" The female said in reply in a bubbly voice. "Though I still say we should paint this barn _pink!"_

"_No, _Pinkie! Ah _told _ya! It's gotta be _apple red!_"

Pinkie Pie shrugged. "Whatever!" Then she noticed the young looking earth pony male that was with Applejack. "OOH! Who's your friend?"

"Pinkie Pie, I'd like ya ta meet _Wheat Reaper_. He's here ta help us in the orchard fer the day."

"Hellwo." Mr. Chehkov smiled.

Pinkie Pie smiled brightly and hopped over to come face to face with Chekhov. "HIYA! My name's _Pinkie Pie_, but you can call me _Pinkie! _I LOOOVE making new friends!" She giggled, still hopping up and down in front of Chekhov, who cowered away a bit. She was actually invading his personal space.

Applejack immediately got between them. "Well, now that the formalities are out o' tha way; come on, Wheat Reaper, let's put ya ta work."

"See ya later!" Pinkie Pie said as she hopped back to her painting job.

"Ah must apolahgahze for ma friend!" Applejack said. "She gets all excited sometahmes, especially around new ponies lahk _you! _She's our resident party girl, hence the three balloon cutie mark she has. It's her own special talent ta throw parties an' make other ponies happy."

"Oh." Chekhov said. "And does she always hop around lwike that!?"

"Pretty much!" Applejack said with a roll of her eyes. "We tried ta get 'er ta stop doin' that, n' walk around lahk a _normal _pony, but she just keeps on doin' it! Ah think it's a part o' her hyperactive personality."

Chekhov couldn't help but chuckle at this. He had known a few hyperactive girls growing up; and when he was at Starfleet Academy, he was friends with one girl who liked to talk a mile a minute, and liked to get into people's faces. When he thought about it, Pinkie Pie was almost exactly like her.

A few minutes later, they arrived in one of the large apple orchards that were on the farm. All of the trees were beautifully lined up, and no matter where you looked, they were in perfect straight lines as far as the eye could see.

"Well, here we are!" Applejack announced. "This is where yer gonna work today. How good are ya at apple buckin'?"

"Apple… bwucking?" Chekhov repeated, laughing nervously. "I don't know. I've never tried." He shrugged.

"It's real easy! Let me show ya!" Applejack said. She surrounded the tree with several apple baskets, then gave the tree trunk a good kick with her hind legs. Most of the apples fell from the tree straight into the baskets. A few apples fell straight to the ground where Applejack's younger sister Applebloom sprang into action. She grabbed the fallen apples by the stem and tossed them into the baskets.

"See? It's easy!" Applejack said proudly. "You try!"

Chekhov nodded and went to set the baskets around the tree, like Applejack showed him. Then he prepared himself to give the trunk of the tree a good kick. While the human Chekhov just kicked the tree with his foot, his projected pony self gave the tree a good bucking, just like Applejack demonstrated. The kick wasn't very solid, and only a few apples fell off the tree. "OOW!" Chekhov cried out in pain as he limped around. The kick he gave actually hurt! While Chekhov hobbled around in human fashion, his projected pony self limped around on all fours with one hind leg uplifted. Then an apple hanging from an overhead branch fell and hit him on the head! "Ouch!" he cried out, as he squinted and rubbed the spot on his head where the apple hit him.

Applejack gasped. "Sweet Celestia, are ya all right!?" She said in a worried tone.

"I'll be fine!" Chekhov winced.

Applebloom looked as worried as her older sister was while Big Macintosh, Applejack's older brother, rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I guess apple bwucking is not my thing!" Chekhov said, still trying to shake the pain out of his foot. "We don't buck _wheat _lwike that!"

"Well, if ye're well enough ta keep workin', we'll have ta find somethin's else for ya to do…" Applejack said.

In the end, Mr. Chekhov was relinquished to helping Applebloom pick up the apples that fell to the ground and toss them in the baskets while Applejack and Big MacIntosh bucked them off of the trees. While the human Chekhov picked up the apples with his hand, his projected pony self picked up said apples by the stem with his teeth to toss them into the baskets.

He also helped Big MacIntosh load the filled up baskets onto the wagon that he was going to pull to the storage barn Pinkie Pie was painting the exterior of. Big MacIntosh did most of the work on that end, though; as he was built like a tank and as strong as an ox!

He thought it peculiar that while Applejack and Applebloom were more chatty, Big MacIntosh didn't say much; expect for the occasional "Eeyup!" and "Nnope!" when asked a question. When Chekhov asked Applejack about it, she just shrugged and said that that was the way her big brother was. It became obvious to Chekhov that while Applejack was the brains of this operation, this big muscular deep red coloured stallion with light brown coloured mane and short tail and a big green coloured Macintosh apple for a cutie mark was the _brawn!_

They laboured at this until shortly after midday, when the sound of an old triangular bell emanated from the homestead. "Come an' get it!" came the voice of old Granny Smith. While the family and Mr. Chekhov were busy labouring away in the apple orchard, Granny Smith cooked the midday meal, in true old country grandmother style.

While Applejack, Applebloom and Mr. Chekhov slowly made their way back to the homestead, Big MacIntosh hooked himself up to the now fully loaded wagon to haul it back to the storage barn.

Granny Smith had set up the midday meal on the picnic table that was in the front yard. It was a beautiful enough day for it to begin with! Since they were apple farmers, most everything on the table came from apples. There was apple pie, apple fritters and apple dumplings; but there was also a healthy supply of freshly baked bread and biscuits to be had with fresh butter and apple sauce to spread them with.

Pinkie Pie was already sitting at the picnic table helping herself to a little bit of everything. Mr. Chekhov, Applejack and Applebloom came to join her and Granny Smith. Big Macintosh joined them as soon as he unhooked himself from the wagon he was hauling. Mr. Chekhov thought the aromas of the midday meal were pretty enticing! His mother often baked apple pies for her family, and the aroma reminded him of his childhood on his family's wheat farm in Russia.

It was here that Applejack asked Mr. Chekhov to tell her more about himself. Mr. Chekhov told her the story of how he came from a family of wheat farmers and that he learned his family's trade growing up, which was not far from the truth.

"So what made ya decide ta leave yo family's farm an' go on a sailin' ship?" Applejack asked.

Mr. Chekhov told the story of how, even though working on his family's wheat farm was nice and all, he had always dreamed of going on great adventures and visiting far away lands. Chekhov told the cover story of how he jumped at the chance when Tiburon Tamer offered him a job on his sailing ship, and he's been his deck hand ever since.

"Deck hand?" Applejack asked.

"Uhh… Deck _hoof! _Yes, deck hoof!" Chekhov said, realizing his misnomer.

"You must've seen some _great _things in yo travels!" Granny Smith said. "Ah remember the great adventures ah had as a filly! I'm glad ta see that a youngun such as yaself still has that great _spirit o' adventurin'!"_

Chekhov smiled. "Yes, as matter of fwact, I _hwave _seen many great things throughout my travels, Mrs. Smith!"

"Oh, please! Ya can call me 'Granny'. These younguns here all call me that."

"Vwery well… _Granny!"_

"There's just one thing ah don't understand, though:" Applebloom began. "How come ya talk so funny?"

"_Applebloooom!" _Applejack said in a serious tone. "That wasn't very _polite!" _

"Sorry!" Applebloom said with an embarrassed look in her eyes.

"It's quite allright!" Chekhov said. "Lwittle filly!" He then ruffled her mane.

"_HEY! _Ah'm not _little! _Whatcha talkin' about, _mister!"_

This caused everyone around the table to giggle.

"Well, Appleblwoom, you see, I come from a plwace _far far away _from here. Everybo…. Every_pony _talks the same way I do, where I come from."

"Yeah!" Applejack said. "Just lahk yo cousin _Babs _from Manehattan. Ever notice how she doesn't talk the same way we do?"

"Oh, raaaaght!" Applebloom said once realization set in.

"Well, Wheat Reaper" Applejack then said. "Once ya've finished helpin' us unload that there wagon, yo debt to me would be _paid!" _she smiled. "And since yo not due ta meet up with yere friends again until sundown, ya can explore tha area a bit, if ya'd lahk."

"Yes, I may just do that!" Mr. Chekhov smiled.

"OOH! I have an idea!" Pinkie Pie said. "Since I'm almost done with painting the barn, I can show you around _Ponyville_ this afternoon! We can even go to Sugarcube Corner, the place where I _usually _work! They make the _best _milkshakes in all of _Equestria!"_

"Sounds lahk it's a _date!" _Applejack smiled.

"Thank you. I would _lwike _that!" Chekhov said, smiling.

"YIPEEEEEEE!" Pinkie Pie squealed in delight as she hopped back to her painting duties.

"Hey, A.J., since Wheat Reaper here's gonna be helpin' Big Mac unload tha wagon, can ah go meet Sweetie Belle an' Scootaloo at our club house?"

"Well…" Applejack thought about it a moment. "All right!" she finally said, smiling. "Just be home in tahm for supper, y'hear?"

"Thanks, big sis!" Applebloom said, and she immediately galloped off in the direction of she and her friends' clubhouse.

With this, everyone went back to work while Granny Smith cleaned up the picnic table.

Once the wagon unloading chore was over with, Chekhov was given his leave. He said his goodbyes to Applejack, Big MacIntosh and Granny Smith.

"Ya can tell yo friends that they're more than welcome to come visit the farm, if they'd like!" Applejack would say.

"Thanks! They'd might just want to do that!" Chekhov said in reply.

Then Chekhov left to return to Ponyville with Pinkie Pie. While Chekhov's projected pony self walked at a leisurely pace, Pinkie Pie just hopped along beside him. He thought that this earth pony mare was rather unique. Her giggling a lot made her even _more _unique! He had known some rather unique women in his Academy days, but this pony mare was the most _unique _female he had ever encountered! He simply smiled at the hopping, giggling pony he was going to be spending time with this afternoon.


	9. Chapter 8 - Cloudsdale

**CHAPTER 8**

**CLOUDSDALE**

Mr. Spock was trying hard to keep up with the female Pegasus Rainbow Dash, who seemed to be able to fly very fast with very little effort.

Often times, she had to slow down, or stop completely; when she glanced back and saw that Spock was far behind her. "_Geez, _you're slow!" she exclaimed when Spock caught up with her.

"Apologies!" Spock said, visibly panting from the effort. "My navigation duties did not permit me to _fly _very often."

Rainbow Dash sighed. "All right! I'll go a little slower, for _your _sake; but p_lease _try to keep up! This is like going at a _snail's pace_ for me. They don't call me 'Rainbow Dash' for _nothing!" _she boasted.

"I shall make the effort, ma'am!" Spock said.

"You know you can call me 'Dash'. Everypony else does."

"Very well!" Spock shrugged.

Rainbow Dash thought it odd that this bat pony was so formal! She figured that if he once served in Princess Luna's Royal Guard, there must've been heavy discipline in the ranks!

On their way to Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash told Spock about her ambitions of one day joining The Wonderbolts, which Spock gathered was an elite acrobatic Pegasus flying unit that likes to put on shows all throughout Equestria. She also mentioned that she thought about joining Princess Celestia's Royal Guard Reserve as well, which would train about a weekend a month; and would be called upon, if ever all out war broke out; but in these more or less peaceful times, this was highly unlikely.

When they reached Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash took Spock on a flyover of the city, and pointed out several landmarks as they went. Then they reached the Parthenon that contained the Hall Of Heroes and the Ancient Pegasus Library. Spock noticed that the building itself was quite huge. In fact, it looked to be the largest building in Cloudsdale! Spock figured it must've taken decades to build!

Rainbow Dash came to a landing on the ground, which was actually nothing more than several clouds bunched up together! Spock stayed in mid air, though; uncertain if he would stay on the mat of clouds, if he landed. Rainbow Dash looked at him curiously, wondering why he wasn't coming down for a landing. Noticing this, Spock gingerly came down to land on the bed of clouds that made up the foundation for the huge Parthenon. _Fascinating! _Spock thought as he gazed at his feet, which were projected as four hooves to Rainbow Dash, testing the cloudlike ground to make sure it was solid.

"Strange! You're acting like you've never landed on clouds before!" Rainbow Dash commented.

"I just find it fascinating that we Pegasi are capable of landing on what is actually nothing more than water vapour while earth ponies and unicorns cannot." Spock said, uncertain as to whether this was true or not; for he literally did not know if the other pony races were capable of the same thing.

Rainbow Dash smiled. "Well, that's what makes us Pegasi so _special, _I guess." She shrugged. Spock was relieved that his assumption was correct, and that he did not appear too out of place to his rainbow coloured guide.

Rainbow Dash took Spock through the Hall Of Heroes where stood statues of several important historical figures of Pegasus pony lore. The statues themselves were 20 feet tall, and made of pure marble! They were literally larger than life! Rainbow Dash pointed out every statue, and briefly described the achievements of each individual. Spock was impressed that she knew all of them by name, and could tell him by memory each historical figure's accomplishments!

Rainbow Dash spent more time at the statues of what could very well be the two most important figures in Pegasus pony history: Commander Hurricane and Private Pansy! Spock learned that they both played vital roles in the foundation of ancient Equestria, and the establishment of Pegasus pony land concessions. Spock learned that Commander Hurricane's real name was "Hurricane Fury", because he was able to generate powerful rainstorms with hurricane force winds as a weather maker before he gave that up to join the Pegasus Military.

It was here that Spock learned that the Pegasi have always been the weather makers and controllers of Equestria, and that the weather making factory has existed in Cloudsdale for millennia. _Fascinating, _Spock thought to himself. _This truly is a magical world! The Vulcan Science Academy is NEVER going to believe THIS!_

Private Pansy's real name was Arrow Panzer, and was Commander Hurricane's very own daughter! She had obtained that name because she always wanted to learn to shoot the bow and arrow ever since she was a little filly. She had decided to follow in her father's footsteps and join the military as soon as she was old enough to enlist. Of course, her specialty was archery! She played a key role in helping her father establish the Pegasus pony territories in Equestria, as well as the foundation of the ancient city of Cloudsdale. Although she was an unassuming mare in the Pegasus military, she let her actions speak for themselves in order to earn her place in Equestrian history!

It was here that Rainbow Dash told the story of how, a short time ago, she portrayed Commander Hurricane in a play that was put on for a bunch of young colts and fillies on the Hearth's Warming Eve holiday. Spock deduced that this was the equivalent of the Christmas holiday on Earth. The play was to re-enact the historical events that led to the foundation of Equestria. Rainbow Dash mentioned that her Pegasus friend Fluttershy actually played the role of Private Pansy in that very same play.

"Fluttershy?" Spock said.

"Yes, Fluttershy! You know her?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Not personally; but my friend and shipmate, Doctor Goodwill, was supposed to meet her today. He wanted to learn more about local pony medicine. She was highly recommended by an apple farmer mare named Applejack we had met at the Pon-"

"Wait!" Rainbow Dash interrupted. "You know _Applejack!?"_

Spock nodded. "Yes. We met her at the Ponyville Town Square Market this morning. Are you saying you are friends with Applejack?"

"I am!" Rainbow Dash said proudly. "She's Twilight Sparkle's friend as well!"

Spock raised his eyelids. "Interesting! It seems that you are all interconnected."

"We are!" Rainbow Dash smiled. "Not only are we the best of friends, we're the keepers of The Elements of Harmony!"

"Elements of Harmony?"

"That's right! We help keep order in Equestria, when times are tough!" Rainbow Dash boasted. "Surely you've heard of us, haven't you?"

"I have heard of the Elements of Harmony." Spock admitted, thinking back on the information session he had with Twilight Sparkle earlier today. "I just had… no idea that such a powerful force could be wielded by simple ponies such as the four of _you_."

"Don't let our good looks fool you!" Rainbow Dash joked. "We may appear unassuming, but when the going gets tough, we surely _get going!" _She stood on her hind hooves and jabbed out her forehooves in the air as a human boxer would, as she said this. "And there are two others who are keepers of the Elements: Rarity and Pinkie Pie, making a total of _six!" _

"An interesting coincidence! My Captain, Tiburon Tamer, was supposed to meet Rarity today; in order to learn more about Canterlot. Apparently, that mare knows all there is to know about that palace complex, according to Applejack."

"You're right, it _is _an interesting coincidence!"Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "If your friend wants to know all there is to know about Canterlot, he's gone to the right pony, I can tell you _that!" _

Spock nodded. "Tiburon Tamer will surely _appreciate _the knowledge she can give him."

After a few moments of silence, Rainbow Dash spoke again. "Well, let me show you the Ancient Pegasus Library. Right this way!" she gestured.

She lead Spock to a set of stairs at the end of the Hall Of Heroes. "The library's just down these stairs. There, you can find anything you want to know about Pegasus history right up to today! It's all in scrolls, manuscripts and tablets, though; no books."

"That is quite all right." Spock said.

"A lot of it is written in Runes, but there should be some Pegasus attendants there who can help you read it, if necessary."

"Fortunately, though, I was able to grasp a basic understanding of the language thanks to Twilight Sparkle."

Rainbow Dash smiled. "Good! Well, I'd love to stay and chat some more; but I've got my weather Pegasus duties to attend to. It's been a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Spock!"

Spock bowed. "Thank you for all of your help… Dash!"

Rainbow Dash noticed that formality again. "Be sure to say 'hi', if we run across each other again!"

Spock nodded. "Certainly!"

Rainbow Dash started to hover off the ground. "Well, so long!" Then she took like a rocket! In mere moments, she was just a speck on the horizon.

"Fascinating!" Spock said as he raised his eyelids again.

He then made his way down the stairs into the library where he was to spend the rest of the day there going over scrolls and manuscripts of all kinds dealing with Pegasus pony history. When he noticed that it was getting close to sundown, he made his way back towards Ponyville where he was to meet up with the landing party again.

On his way back, he noticed Rainbow Dash napping on a nearby cloud. _Weather Pegasus duties INDEED! _Spock thought to himself as he flew past her snoring form.

If anything, Spock was always punctual! He wasn't going to be late in meeting up with the landing party again. He didn't know about the others, though. He expected McCoy and Chekhov to be late; but he wasn't going to make that determination, until he got there.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Ponyville; Captain Kirk, in the guise of the earth pony Tiburon Tamer, was sitting with the fashion pony Rarity at an outdoor table in front of Sugarcube Corner; which was a combination bakery and café near the Ponyville Town Square.

Kirk went and ordered a cup of herbal tea for himself and her, in true gentleman fashion. He was afraid that the mare at the counter, who turned out to be the store co-owner, would ask for some bits for the tea; but he was relieved to hear the co-owner say that it was on the house, as Rarity was a good friend of Pinkie Pie's, who actually worked at Sugarcube Corner.

With their tea now served, Rarity started telling him everything she knew about Canterlot; which turned out to be quite a lot! Kirk did not often drink tea. In fact, the only time he drank tea of any kind was when he was on a date with a woman who happened to like tea; like the date he was on now!

For this occasion, Rarity wore a pink broad brimmed hat complete with flowers, and what looked like two large peacock feathers on top. Kirk thought she looked quite elegant in that hat!

"Now let me make sure I understand correctly:" Kirk began. "Not only is Canterlot the elaborate home to the Royal family, but it's also where most of the high class and rich ponies of Equestria _live!?"_

Rarity smiled and nodded. "It is! I try to go there every chance I get!" She said as she fluffed her mane with her hoof.

Kirk chuckled. "But you don't seem like the kind of… mare who would want to fit in with the high class."

Rarity blinked. "Don't be fooled by _appearances_, darling!" she said as she fluffed her hair again. "I may appear quite simple and down to Equestria living in this small town, but it has always been my _dream _to live in Canterlot among the rich and famous, and start a high fashion _business _there. Maybe even become a high fashion _designer! _It's just that most of my family and friends are here in _Ponyville_. It is for _them _that I choose to stay here, for now."

Rarity used her unicorn magic to lift the teacup to her mouth to take a sip. Kirk took his teacup by the handle to lift it to his mouth. His projected pony self appeared to take the cup in his hooves to bring it to his mouth. He thought the tea was a bit bitter, but didn't think that it tasted all that bad.

"Well, you certainly have great ambitions. And…" Kirk smiled as he reached out and lightly touched Rarity's forehoof. To Rarity, it looked like the handsome male earth pony was reaching out to touch her forehoof with his. "I've always admired… ambitious _mares." _

Rarity smiled. "Thank you."

They stared at each other for a few more moments, then Rarity spoke. "Well, it has been _wonderful _spending time with you, Tiburon Tamer; but I really must get back to my boutique. I still have quite a bit of work to do before I close down for the night."

Kirk smiled. "Certainly! I wouldn't want to keep you from your responsibilities."

"If you're still going to be in town for a few days, feel free to stop by my boutique for another chat… and perhaps more tea?"

"I'd like that."

"Good day, Tiburon Tamer."

Rarity then got up from the table to walk back towards her boutique. Kirk watched her leave. After she had gone a few feet, she turned back towards him and shot him a coy look. Then she did a teasing trot before looking away.

Kirk chuckled at this! This was so similar to the teasing smile and walk he had gotten from many different women! He found her quite special! He never thought he could feel this way for a sentient alien _pony! _In the back of his mind, though, he knew that he was on a covert mission to learn more about this culture; and couldn't allow himself to be taken with her. Still, he couldn't stop thinking of her; and how it would be like to become the stallion of her dreams!

Then he remembered that he had to meet his landing party in the Town Square at sundown, and that it was almost that time. He got up from the table to make his way towards his destination. He imagined Spock would already be waiting for him, as punctual as that Vulcan was!

He felt light on his feet as he walked towards the Town Square, still thinking of Rarity and how special she was! He couldn't help but smile brightly as he thought of her!

As he passed by a building, he felt something strike him at the base of his neck, and immediately blacked out! Somepony's hoof had just come down to hit him on the back base of his neck, knocking him unconscious. He fell to the ground with a THUD!

The perpetrator was that mysterious cloaked pony! He was carrying out his master's orders! He pulled back the hood of his cloak, and his facial features were finally revealed. What was revealed looked more insect like then pony like. His face was dark grey, his eyes were light blue, and did not seem to have irises. He had a horn on his forehead, thus denoting him as some sort of mutated insectoid unicorn. He also had fangs that were sticking out from his mouth. He was a changeling! One of those fearsome creatures that tried to invade Canterlot a little over a year ago as part of an Army raised by their leader, Queen Chrysalis; who was more commonly known as The Changeling Queen!

Their invasion was not only thwarted by the Royal Guard, but by the wielders of The Elements of Harmony! However, he was no longer fighting for their Army; as he had broken ranks and later came to serve his new Master and his cause.

He looked around to make sure nopony was looking at him, then he used his unicorn magic to raise the still form of Tiburon Tamer off the ground and carry him into an alleyway between two houses. He must take him to his Master, who would be impatiently waiting to interrogate this earth pony stallion!


	10. Chapter 9 - Missing

**CHAPTER 9**

**MISSING**

It was late afternoon before Chekhov found himself sitting with Pinkie Pie at an outside table in front of Sugarcube Corner, and having a milkshake with her. It was the very same table that Captain Kirk and Rarity were sitting at just two hours prior!

When they left Sweet Apple Acres, Pinkie Pie decided to show Mr. Chekhov around town a bit before having that milkshake at Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie decided to flavour her milkshake with something called "razzleberry", which Chekhov presumed was something like raspberries. Chekhov was relieved to find that conventional vanilla was part of the flavour selection. Carrot Cake- whom Pinkie Pie called "Mrs. Cake", seeing as she was married to the store owner, and thus became co-owner- said the milkshakes were on the house, seeing as Pinkie Pie worked there, and that she wanted to treat her "special friend".

So here they were, sitting at an outside table, laughing and telling stories; while the sun was sinking low on the horizon, but neither of them noticed.

"You're an _amazing _pony, Wheat Reaper!" Pinkie Pie commented. "In the few years you've been on that exploratory sailing ship… What was it called again?"

"_Enterprise!" _Chekhov smiled.

"Right!" Pinkie Pie said. "I can't _believe _some of the _adventures _you've had! I'll bet what you've told me just barely _scratches the surface!" _

"You would be correct!" Chekhov said.

Pinkie Pie giggled.

Chekhov had, in fact, told her the stories that he _could _tell; with a little bit of embellishment. He left out the parts about the alien creatures he encountered, not wanting to disobey The Prime Directive.

"Well, as the Element of Laughter, I've seen _my_ fair share of adventures, _too!"_

"Ah, yes! The wielders of the _Elements of Harmony! _I've… heard a _lwot _about you…" Chekhov lied. "But I never thought I would ewer _meet _some of you! And… Applejack is the… Element of Honesty, right?"

"That's right!" Pinkie Pie beamed.

"And to think that my Captinne went to meet… Rarity, was her name?"

"Mm hmm!" Pinkie Pie nodded. "She's the Element of _Generosity!"_

"And Doctor M… _Goodwill… _went to meet that Pegasus mare Flwuttershy who is… the… Element of _Kindness… _Right?"

"You got it!" Pinkie Pie said.

"And… Meester Spock went to meet… uhh…"

"Twilight Sparkle… who's probably the most gifted and powerful unicorn in all of Equestria; which is why she's the Element of _Magic! _She's also a bit of an _egghead!" _Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes.

Chekhov chuckled. "Well, with Meester Spock being an _egghead _himself, I'm sure he'll get along with her just _fine!" _He joked.

Pinkie Pie giggled again.

"But who is the _sixth _element?" Chekhov asked.

"Another Pegasus mare called _Rainbow Dash. _She's the Element of _Loyalty!_ If you ever met her, I'm sure you'd _never _forget _her!_"

Chekhov smiled. "And… the Elements that you are keepers of is tied into your own indiwidual talents and _personalities?"_

Pinkie Pie smiled and nodded. "Mm hmm! Each Element we have is the one we're most _compatible _with! Princess Celestia said so! _She _was the one who gave them to us, after _all!"_

"_Incredible!" _Chekhov exclaimed. "Well, I don't know about the others, but… I can tell that _you _are the best fit for the Element of Lwaughter!" He smiled at Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie just giggled again.

"Wheat Reaper!" came a deep voice from Mr. Chekhov's right. He turned to see two male ponies approach him.

"Meester Spock, Dr. Goodwill!" Chekhov said as he immediately stood up.

"_Here _you are!" Dr. Goodwill said with a slight sense of irritation in his voice. "You know we've been looking all over for you!?"

"Oh! Well, I was just… having a milkshake with the lwovely miss _Pinkie Pie _here!" He gestured towards the pink coloured earth pony mare at the table.

"Hiya!" Pinkie Pie said brightly.

"How do you do?" Dr. McCoy smiled.

Spock simply nodded to the pink mare, then turned to Chekhov. "As much as the good Doctor and I would love to see you continue with your… social engagement… we must return to the Town Square to meet up with the Captain. It is almost sundown!" He pointed towards the setting sun.

"Yeah! He's probably waiting for us there _right now!"_ McCoy said.

Chekhov nodded. "Understood!" Then he turned to face Pinkie Pie. "I have to go!" He shrugged apologetically.

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie Pie said as she smiled and nodded.

"But… it's been _wonderful _spending time with you, Pinkie Pie!"

"And it's been wonderful spending time with _you, _Wheat Reaper!"

Then Pinkie Pie surprised Chekhov by reaching out and kissing him on the cheek. Then she started hopping away, giggling mightily.

Chekhov just stood there, completely stunned by that kiss! He never thought that he could win the affection of a sentient alien pony like that. He just watched her bound away, unable to take her eyes off of her. The feeling of a tug on his shoulder brought him out of his reverie.

"Come on, loverboy!" McCoy said as he grabbed Chekhov by the shoulder. To the outside world, though, it looked like McCoy's unicorn self using his unicorn magic to lift Chekhov's earth pony self and bring him to his feet.

They soon got to the Town Square, which still had several ponies wondering about; but it wasn't the great hustle and bustle, like it was that morning. The farmer's market had long since closed down, but there were still a few stores and shops that were open for business.

They looked around to see if they could spot Captain Kirk, but they couldn't see him. "Where is he?" McCoy asked. "He should _be _here by now!"

Mr. Spock brought out his tricorder to scan for Kirk's location. To the outside world, though, it looked like Spock's bat pony self pulling out a nondescript black box from the saddlebag he was carrying. The tricorder whined as he panned the area. After a few moments, he closed it and shook his head. "I do not detect his presence anywhere near here."

"Should we risk beeping his communicator?" McCoy suggested.

Without a moment's hesitation, Spock pulled out his communicator and opened it. "Spock to Captain." There was no response. "Spock to Captain Kirk, do you read?" _Still_ no response. Spock closed the communicator and shook his head.

"Maybe… he went back to the beaming lwocation, and is out of range." Chekhov suggested.

"Then let us return there, as he is obviously no longer present in this village." Spock said as he put away his communicator.

All three members of the landing party then made their way out of the village and back to their initial beam down coordinates.

The sun was just staring to sink low over the horizon, and it was starting to get dark, just as they reached the forest clearing that was the exact spot they had beamed down from this morning. They looked around, and could not see Captain Kirk anywhere. Spock brought out his tricorder again. It whined as it scanned the area. "I am not detecting Captain Kirk's presence anywhere in the vicinity."

"Maybe he already beamed up." McCoy suggested.

With this, Spock put away his tricorder and pulled out his communicator. "Spock to Enterprise." He said into it.

"Scott here, Mr. Spock!" came the voice of the Chief Engineer, who was in command of the Enterprise during their away mission.

"Has the Captain beamed aboard?" Spock asked.

"Negative, sir." Scott said.

Dr. McCoy and Mr. Chekhov shared a worried look between them.

"Very well. Prepare to beam up party of three." Spock said into his communicator.

On the Enterprise's Bridge, Mr. Scott suddenly grew worried. "Three? Ya mean the Captain's not with ya!?"

"Negative! He appears to have gone missing. I shall use the ship's sensors to try to locate him."

"Aye, sir! Prepare to be beamed aboard!" Scott said.

Spock closed his communicator, and all three men stood ready to be beamed aboard. Within seconds, the hum of the transporter beam could be heard as all three members of the landing party shimmered and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

_Captain's Log, Star Date 5142.9, First Officer Spock recording – Captain Kirk has gone missing on the surface of planet Equus Major 4. I have been using ship's sensors to try to locate the Captain. So far, sensors could not locate Captain Kirk's whereabouts. I am continuing the scans of the planet's surface. _

The turbo lift doors swished open to reveal the presence of Dr. McCoy. He immediately went to Spock's science station, where the Vulcan was busy with his surface scanners.

"Have you been able to locate him yet?" he asked the Vulcan.

"Negative, Doctor." Spock said, not taking his eyes off of his scanners. "It's almost as if he has suddenly become _invisible _to our sensors."

"Well, he couldn't have just disappeared off of the face of the _planet, _could he!?" McCoy said with a certain irritation in his voice.

Spock faced McCoy. "To presume such a conclusion would not be _logical."_

"Well, it's gonna take more than _logic _to find the Captain and beam him back aboard." McCoy said.

"Indeed." Spock simply said as he returned to his scanners.

McCoy sighed heavily and started to walk away.

"Odd?" Spock said, which caused Dr. McCoy to walk back next to Spock.

"What is it, Spock?" McCoy asked.

"I am detecting an energy field of unknown configuration near the northern pole of the planet; and about 30 kilometers to the North of the energy field, there appears to be a large city with considerable vegetation stretching 5 kilometers outside the city in all directions. Temperatures inside the city are exactly the same as in the area where Ponyville and Canterlot are located."

"Now _that's _unusual!" McCoy said.

"Indeed." Spock said. "This warrants further study."

"Do you think that's where the Captain is, Mr. Spock?" Lieutenant Uhura, who had been listening intently on the conversation, asked from her Communications station. "Could he be inside that energy field?"

"It is quite possible." Spock answered. "Seeing as I cannot detect his life signs anywhere on the planet, and that energy field is essentially blocking ship's sensors."

"But what could be causing an energy field like that?" McCoy asked. "The ponies living on this planet wouldn't have the _technology _to generate something like that, nor would any of the other sentient species, for that matter!"

"Indeed not!" Spock admitted. "It could simply be gravometric interference, OR…"

"Or _what?" _McCoy asked.

"As we have witnessed, some of the unicorns on this planet are capable of generating some pretty elaborate magic spells. It is not inconceivable that one, or a _group_ of unicorns-"

"You mean to tell me that that _energy field _is the result of some sort of powerful unicorn spell!?"

Spock nodded. "Yes, and that is where the Captain is currently located."

"But you still haven't determined _how _he got there!" McCoy said.

Spock raised his eyebrows. "The only forego able conclusion I can come up with is that he was _captured _by someone, or a group of individuals, and taken there. For what purpose? As yet unknown."

McCoy got a worried look on his face. "Well, we're gonna have to get him _out _of there!"

"Indeed, we must!" Spock said. "However, we must not be hasty. We do not know what we are up against. In any case, we will need help."

"From _whom!?" _McCoy exclaimed.

Spock faced McCoy. "I believe that there is someone… or should I say… some_pony… _on the planet, who may very well be able to help us in this situation."

McCoy gave Spock a questioning look. "What are you suggesting?"


	11. Chapter 10 - Investigation

**CHAPTER 10**

**INVESTIGATION**

Twilight Sparkle was sitting at the reading pedestal of her library, busily pouring over a book of complex unicorn spells Princess Celestia assigned for her to read. A sudden knock at the front door of the library broke her concentration. "I'll get it!" she called out, knowing Spike may rush to answer the knock, while she was closest to the door to begin with.

_I wonder who it could be, _she thought to herself as she made her way to the door. _Probably somepony looking for information I could easily find in one of my books. _

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see the familiar bat pony form of Mr. Spock standing outside, but he wasn't alone.

"Miss Twilight Sparkle." Spock said immediately in greeting.

"Mr. Spock!" Twilight Sparkle smiled. "What a pleasant surprise! Who are your friends?" she said as he saw the two male ponies accompanying him. "Don't tell me you've convinced your friends to come visit my library…"

Spock glanced back towards his companions. "Not exactly. There is something we need to discuss with you. It is important. May we come in?"

"Sure." Twilight Sparkle said as she used her unicorn magic to pull the door open, and gestured for the three male ponies to enter. While she let them in, she stayed on her guard, in case they decided to try anything. Ever since she became the main keeper of the Elements of Harmony, she has had more than her fair share of bumps and bruises; and she's definitely faced far worse foes than three male pony thugs looking to mug her.

"May I introduce Doctor Goodwill, our Chief Medical Officer…" Spock gestured towards the dark grey unicorn with brown mane and tail.

"Hi!" McCoy said as he waved.

"… and Wheat Reaper, our Assistant Navigator." Spock said as he gestured towards the young, slender looking white pony with beige mane and tail.

"Hellwo!" Chekhov said, smiling.

Twilight Sparkle simply smiled and nodded. "Oh! And, of course, this is _Spike, _my faithful assistant!" She gestured towards the small light purple dragon with green tail spikes that she noticed walk up beside her.

"Hi!" the little dragon said as he waved. "What's going on?"

Spoke spoke on behalf of the group. "Yesterday afternoon, our Captain, Tiburon Tamer, went missing. We believe he has been captured by someone, or a group of individuals, and is currently being held for ransom."

Twilight Sparkle was slightly confused. "Okay… But what does that have to do with _me?"_

"As leader of the wielders of the Elements of Harmony," Spock began. "We feel that you and your companions would be most apt in helping us _rescue _him."

Twilight Sparkle stayed silent for a few moments, trying to take in that this bat pony she has only known for barely a day was asking of her. Finally, she spoke. "Well… of course, I'm willing to help, in any way I can; but you have to realize is that we don't use the Elements of Harmony for the benefits of just _anypony._"

Spock nodded. "Understood. However, please consider that our Captain's life may be in _severe danger; _and it would only be _morally correct _to use whatever powers you possess to help us."

"I still say it's a _bad idea, _Mr. Spock!" Dr. McCoy objected. "This is nobody else's affair but _our own. _These ponies shouldn't _even be involved!"_

"Opinion noted, Doctor." Spock said. "However, need I remind you that we are _strangers _in this area, and assistance from somebody _locally based_ could further help us in our search."

Dr. McCoy scoffed, but didn't say anything more.

"So, do you have _any idea _where your Captain would've disappeared to, or where he could've _gone?"_ Twilight Sparkle asked.

"We have a theory as to where he may be held at this very moment." Spock said. "What we find most _unusual, _however, is that we believe he is currently being held in an area near the North Pole just South of what appears to be a large city complex with a climate similar to _this _area."

"Large city?" Twilight Sparkle said. "You mean the _Crystal Empire!?"_

"Is _that _what it's called!?" Dr. McCoy said.

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "It was rediscovered a short time ago. Princess Cadence and her husband, Shining Armour, my _brother, _rule there now."

"But our Captain would not be held in the Crystal Empire, he would be held in a compound of some sort just South of there." Spock said.

"But _how _would he get there!?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Yes, Spock! How _would _the Captain be taken to an area _thousands of miles_ NORTHfrom here in such a short period of time!?" McCoy asked.

Mr. Spock became pensive as he paced around. Twilight Sparkle noticed that his hooffalls sounded bipedal on the hard wooden floor, although the bat pony looked to be walking on all fours. She put that abnormality out of her mind, though, in favour of this more pressing matter.

"The only theory I can come up with" Spock began "is that after he was captured, he was somehow _transported _there with the use of some… _powerful magic." _Spock thought about transporter technology similar to the Enterprise's transporter mechanism, but then remembered that a primitive society such as Equestria appeared to be would have no such technology… _in theory._

Now it was Twilight's turn to become pensive. "Hmmm…" she pondered as she brought a forehoof to her chin. "The only thing I can think of that would make this possible is some sort of powerful unicorn teleportation spell… OR…"

"Or _what!?" _Chekhov asked.

"… _Or _some sort of _porthole. _A _gateway_ capable of transporting a pony from here _all the way _to that hideout _way up North!"_ Twilight Sparkle gestured.

"But… is such a thing _posseeble!?" _Chekhov asked, slightly confused.

"I think it _is!" _Twilight Sparkle answered. "I've encountered something similar in the Crystal Empire… It's a long story…" Twilight Sparkle said in excuse, noticing the questioning looks from the male ponies.

"And, of course, I played an _instrumental part _in-" Spike began as he raised a finger in the air.

"_Not now, _Spike!" Twilight Sparkle said forcefully, shutting the small dragon up. "SO, if all this is _true, _that means that there must be a _porthole _somewhere in this area… which can only mean…" Twilight Sparkle trailed off.

"Mean _what?" _Dr. McCoy pressed.

Twilight Sparkle shook those horrifying thoughts out of her head. "I'll need further proof! Have any of you seen or heard of anything _unusual _while you were here? Anything at _all!?"_

All three men remained silent as they tried to remember their adventures from yesterday, hoping to come up with a memory of something _unusual, _as Twilight Sparkle described.

Dr. McCoy finally raised his forehoof. "I may have!" he said.

"Let's hear it!" Twilight Sparkle said, listening intently.

"On my way to Fluttershy's cottage yesterday, I saw a cloaked pony running towards a dense wooded area not far from where her cottage is located. I believe it's called the _Everfree Forest."_

"A cloaked pony, Doctor?" Spock questioned.

"_Yes, _Spock! A _cloaked _pony!" McCoy said in a rather irritable voice, mimicking a pony putting a cloak on his back. McCoy felt Spock was probably thinking of something similar to a Klingon or Romulan cloaking device that made their battle cruisers invisible in space.

"Hmmm… A _cloaked pony, _you say…" Twilight Sparkle mused.

McCoy nodded. "That's right, but I don't see how that's relevant to our Captain's disappearance…"

"But it's a start!" Twilight Sparkle said. "I think an investigation into the Everfree Forest is in order."

Spock nodded. "Indeed! Therefore, we must head there _at once _to find some trace of the Captain's disappearance…"

"… and I'm going with you!" Twilight Sparkle announced.

"We can't ask you to accompany us." Spock said.

"Yeah! It might be _dangerous!" _McCoy said.

"I've been in that forest _before, _so I know my way around, you ponies _don't; _since you're _strangers _here." Twilight Sparkle said. "Besides, I know a lot of useful unicorn spells that could be _helpful…"_

McCoy and Chekhov turned to Spock, as the decision rested on him as to whether or not to let this purple female unicorn come with them. Finally, Spock nodded. "Very well."

Twilight Sparkle nodded. As she followed the three male ponies out the door, she turned to Spike. "Spike, keep an eye on things while I'm gone." She told him.

Spike sighed heavily. "Yes, Twilight."

* * *

As soon as they were out the door, they hurried towards the Everfree Forest to search for clues related to Captain Kirk's disappearance.

The group decided to stop off at Fluttershy's cottage on their way to the Everfree Forest. They were hoping that she may have seen something that could help with their investigation, seeing as she lived closer than anypony to the Everfree Forest.

The shy Pegasus mare was quite surprised to see three male ponies at her doorstep, but was relieved at the same time to see that her good friend Twilight Sparkle; and the really nice Doctor Goodwill; was with them.

"No, sorry." She shook head sadly in response to their question. "I haven't seen _anypony _go in or come out of the Everfree Forest yesterday. Of course, after Doctor Goodwill's visit from yesterday, I was busy looking after some animals; and I had to deliver a bunch of newborn chicks to a nearby chicken farmer; so I wasn't watching."

Twilight Sparkle, Dr. McCoy and Mr. Chekhov looked dejected. Mr. Spock, however, remained optimistic. "We must not lose hope!" he said. "Since the Everfree Forest is the only lead we have, we must pursue this option, if we are ever to locate the Captain."

"I'm going with you!" Fluttershy announced.

"_No, _Fluttershy!" Twilight Sparkle said. "It may be _dangerous!"_

"And nopony knows the Everfree Forest better than _I _do!" Fluttershy said with a serious look on her face. "I may be able to help!"

Twilight Sparkle sighed. "All right, but stay close behind us!"

The group made their way to the edge of the Everfree Forest. Dr. McCoy brought them to where he thought he saw the cloaked pony enter the forest. "I saw him go through _here." _ He said as he pointed.

Even from a few feet away, all three men could see how dense the forest was. It would take somebody who knew their way around to navigate through such a thick canopy of vegetation.

"Meester Spock." Chekhov began.

"Yes, Wheat Reaper?"

"Would our…" Chekhov hesitated, glancing back towards the two mares accompanying them. "_dewice _be able to lwocate the Captinne?"

Spock raised his eyelids in realization to what Chekhov was suggesting. "It is worth a try. Proceed." He ordered.

Chekhov smiled and pulled out his tricorder/black box, and switched it on. It whined as he scanned the area.

"What _is _that thing!?" Fluttershy asked as she saw the black box Chekhov pull out.

"That's what _I _would like to know!" Twilight Sparkle said as she faced Spock.

Spock raised his eyelids once more. "It is a… _magical _device that can be used to locate anything… or any_pony…" _he said, using the local jargon.

"Now, I've seen some strange things before." Twilight Sparkle finally admitted. "But this is by far the _strangest _thing!"

"Believe me, it's quite harmless!" Dr. McCoy said immediately. "And it really _can_ help us find our Captain."

"Meester Spock!" Chekhov exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"I think I've _got _eet!" the young Ensign said excitedly. "The Captinne's _trail! _He _did_ come through _here!"_

"Are you certain, Wheat Reaper?"

"Positeev!" Chekhov said. "No doubt about eet!"

"Then we must follow the trail." Spock announced. "Lead the way." He then said, gesturing for Mr. Chekhov to lead them into the forest.

"Wait a minute!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed. "How did you-"

"No time to explain!" Spock said. "Please follow."

Twilight Sparkle shared a glance with Fluttershy, then both mares followed the trio of males into the Everfree Forest.

* * *

The quintet was deep inside the Everfree Forest, still searching for the whereabouts of Captain Kirk. The whining sound of Chekhov's tricorder was prevalent as he still scanned the trail that belonged to the Captain. They crept ever closer and closer towards the location where Captain Kirk may have disappeared, according to Mr. Chekhov's tricorder.

"Is it always this dark in here?" Dr. McCoy commented as he looked around.

"Yes." Fluttershy asked. "The forest is so dense that sunlight can't get through."

"Which makes it the _perfect place _for somepony wanting to conceal a magical teleportation porthole!" Twilight Sparkle said.

"It's getting darker as we go along!" Chekhov announced. "I can hardly see in front of me! We could use some _lwight!"_

A sudden flash from his right blinded him.

"Will this do?" Twilight Sparkle asked, her unicorn horn glowing with radiance.

"That's _perfect!" _Chekhov smiled. He continued his scans with Twilight Sparkle lighting the way for him.

"It makes perfect _sense,_ too!" Fluttershy said.

"How so?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"Well, hardly anypony comes in here; because it's too dark to see in most places. _Also,_ there are all sorts of dangerous creatures living here that can hurt you… or even…" she swallowed a lump in her throat. "_kill _you, if you're not careful!"

"Well, that's _encouraging!" _McCoy said sarcastically.

"Then let us hope that we do not encounter any such creatures." Spock said.

"_Unbelievable!" _McCoy exclaimed. "Our Captain is being held prisoner somewhere, his life _more than likely in danger; _and all you worry about is being attacked by a BUNCH OF WOODLAND CREATURES IN A DARK FOREST!?"

"Believe me, Doctor, I am just as concerned in finding the Captain alive as _you_ are." Spock said calmly.

"Well it _certainly doesn't show!_" McCoy cried out.

"You forget, Doctor, that I am a-"

"I KNOW what you are, Mr. Spock! But we don't have those _emotional barriers _YOU have!"

"Are they _always _like this?" Twilight Sparkle whispered to Chekhov.

"Pretty much!" Mr. Chekhov replied with a roll of his eyes.

Fluttershy could only shy away from their heated argument.

"BESIDES" McCoy continued. "We shouldn't have involved these two mares in this! We're putting their lives in jeopardy over something that doesn't even concern THEM!"

"Opinion noted, Doctor!" Spock said.

"And yet YOU were the one who let them COME WITH US! If only you could've been more FORCEFUL in saying 'no' to them, they wouldn't BE HERE with us RIGHT NOW!"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps… However, it is too late now."

"FOR GOD'S SAKES, MAN!"

"Guys! GUYS!" Twilight Sparkle interrupted. "Can we PLEASE stop ARGUING and focus on the task AT HOOF!?"

"Of course, Miss Twilight." Spock said calmly.

"Sorry." McCoy said embarrassingly after a few moments.

Twilight Sparkle let out a huge sigh.

A few minutes later, they reached a break in the forest. The forest canopy wasn't as dense here, so sunlight was able to peak through in certain spots. Chekhov stopped momentarily to get his bearings. "Straight ahead!" he said as he pointed.

Everyone looked to where Chekhov was pointing, and they thought they could see a structure of some sort; but because the undergrowth was still pretty dense, they couldn't quite make it out. They proceeded a few more feet in front until the forest area was clear enough for them to see better. The trio of men were surprised at what they saw, but not Twilight Sparkle or Fluttershy. This was something they had encountered before.

"The old abandoned palace, I _should've_ _known!" _Twilight Sparkle said.

"Is this where the trail leads, Wheat Reaper?" Spock asked.

"Yes, sair!" Chekhov said. "It lweads directly inside."

"Then I must conclude that here is where our Captain was lead, either in an unconscious state, or against his will." Spock said.

"Now who the hell would build a _castle _smack dab in the middle of a _thick forest?" _McCoy asked.

"You forget your lessons in geological variations, Doctor. A long time ago, the landscape of this area was undoubtedly totally dissimilar than it is _today."_

"Well EXCUSE ME for not having that tremendously intelligent _brain _of yours, Mr. Spock!"

"Doctor… Let us not resume our previous _argument…_for the mares' sake!" Spock said.

This caused McCoy to stay silent.

"This was the Royal Palace from a thousand years ago." Twilight Sparkle said. "It was abandoned shortly after Princess Luna's rebellion. But you're _right, _Mr. Spock. The Everfree Forest didn't exist back then. The whole area probably looked as magnificent as the palace in the Canterlot of today."

"What's that!?" Fluttershy asked as she pointed.

Everyone looked to see a purple light source emanating from a doorway leading inside the palace ruins.

"Now _what_ could be cause a light like that?" Fluttershy asked as she turned to Dr. McCoy.

The good Doctor noticed her gaze. "Well don't look at _me; _I'm a _Doctor, _not a lighting expert."

"Whatever it _is, _it can't be _good!" _Twilight Sparkle said.

"Agreed." Spock said.

"Shall we lwook inside_, _Meester Spock?" Chekhov asked.

"That would the next _logical step, _but let us proceed with _caution!" _Spock said as he pulled out his phaser, which appear to be another nondescript black box to Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy. Mr. Chekhov and Dr. McCoy did the same. The two mares wondered if those black boxes the three males just pulled out of their saddlebags were weapons of some kind. They hoped they were, should they ever get into trouble.

Spock lead the way up to the doorway. It opened up into a room, which probably served as an entrance parlour way back when. After making sure the coast was clear, he signaled for the others to follow him inside.

They noticed the light source came from a set of stairs on the far side of the room. The stairs led down to what may once have been the castle dungeons. Spock motioned for everyone to follow him cautiously towards the stairs. He slowly proceeded down the stairs, phaser at the ready to fend off anyone of anything that would attack him. They all heard a pulsating hum coming from down the stairs, and the purple light seemed to grow and fade in intensity with each hum. Twilight Sparkle felt that some powerful evil magic was at work here!

The stairs opened up into a large room that may have served as the dungeon chambers a long time ago. When Spock reached the bottom of the stairs, he was surprised to see a ten foot tall doorway standing freely in the middle of the dungeon room. He noticed that it was topped by a black crystal, and it was the source of the strange purple pulsating light they saw. It literally lit the entire room with its power! The humming sound was loudest in this very room, too!

Then the others entered the room. While Chekhov and McCoy were greatly surprised at what they saw, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy knew instantly what they were up against.

"I knew it! I KNEW it!" she exclaimed as she stamped a forehoof on the old cobblestone floor.

"You know who made this?" McCoy asked.

Twilight Sparkle had a serious look as she nodded. "SOMBRA!"

Fluttershy had a serious look about her as well as she nodded in agreement. "No doubt about it. It's _him _all right!"

"Who is this… Sombra?" Chekhov asked.

"You _don't _wanna know!" Twilight Sparkle said in answer. "It seems that contrary to what we _believed, _he's still _alive _and up to NO GOOD!"

The purple light from the black crystal then grew in intensity, and the humming became more intense. Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy knew what was coming. "COVER YOUR EYES, EVERYPONY!" she cried out just as a large flash of light radiated from the crystal and filled the room.

When the flash of light subsided, the dark crystal resumed with its original pulsating purple light and humming sound. Twilight Sparkle lowered the forehoof that used to shield her eyes, and opened one eye too look around. When she realized all was safe now, she set her forehoof back on the ground and opened her eyes fully. Fluttershy did the same. "WHEW! That was _close!" _she let out a breath. "Is everypony all right?"

"Dad?" they heard McCoy suddenly say. "What are you…? _Yes, _dad! I'm listening…"

"Oh, _no!" _Fluttershy cried out as she rushed to McCoy's side. She saw that he was in a trance like state, and that his eye colours had changed. His eyeballs were now deep green, and his pupils had turned deep red. Fluttershy knew he had fallen under King Sombra's spell, just as Twilight Sparkle did that time in the Crystal Empire.

"What? How can you _say _that, Dad!? You _asked _me to, but I _objected. _Then you _begged _me do it, so I felt I had no CHOICE!"

"Uhm… Doctor Goodwill?" Fluttershy said softly as she poked him with her forehoof.

"_Yes, _I know they did_,_ but… I didn't _know _at the time, and YOU didn't know!"

"Doctor Goodwill!?" Fluttershy said a little bit more forcefully.

"No! NO, dad! Don't SAY THAT!" McCoy said sadly. "You're my FATHER, and I'm your only SON! DON'T DISOWN ME!"

Fluttershy decided she's had enough, she placed her forehooves on his shoulders and shook him. "DOCTOR!" she exclaimed loudly.

Doctor McCoy came out of his trance, and his eye colour returned to normal. He found himself looking at Fluttershy's serious face only a few inches away from his. "Fluttershy?" he said as he gripped her forelegs. "What happened?"

"You fell under King Sombra's evil _spell!" _Twilight Sparkle said. "It made you experience your worst innermost _fear, _whether real or imagined."

"Oh." McCoy said after realization set in. "Well I'm glad that you were here to _break _that spell." He said with a smile to Fluttershy. Fluttershy smiled back.

"Father?" they heard Spock say. "_Yes, _Father. I am listening…"

"Uh oh!" McCoy said as he got beside Spock.

"_Father… _How can you _say _such things about _me!? _Yes, I _know _I am 'too human', but that comes from _Mother_, and _you _were the one who married _her…"_

"Uhh… What's he talking about?" Twilight Sparkle asked, somewhat confused.

"Mr. Spock?" McCoy said to him.

Spock was becoming more emotional. "Father, how can you _say_ that!? I am your SON, your own FLESH and BLOOD!"

"God dammit, man! SNAP OUT OF IT!" McCoy exclaimed as he gripped Spock's shoulders. Spock broke out of his trance, and his eye colours returned to normal.

"Doctor?" Spock said, somewhat confused. "What has happened? I was with my father _Sarek, _and he-"

"It's okay, Spock!" McCoy said. "You were under some kind of _evil spell _generated by that black crystal up above the doorway."

Spock glanced at the pulsating, humming crystal in question. "It would explain much." He said.

"Irina?" they heard Chekhov say. "What are you?... _No! _That's not _true! _I have _always _lwoved you!... Why won't you _believe _me?"

"Wheat Reaper!" Spock said as he got beside Chekhov.

"NO! I did not _abandon _you! I _wanted_ to join Starfleet! It was _you _who went away, not I!"

"Now I'm _totally _confused!" Twilight Sparkle said.

"Wheat Reaper!" Spock said more urgently as she gripped Chekhov's shoulders.

"NO! Don't _lweave _me! I'd be LWOST without you!"

"CHEKHOV!" Spock exclaimed as he shook Chekhov.

This was enough to break Chekhov's trance and return his eyes to their normal colour. Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy stood in stunned silence at what just transpired.

"Meester Spock?" Chekhov said. "I was with Irina… Irina Galalyulin… You remember her?"

"You mean that hippy girl you knew back at the Academy?" McCoy asked.

Chekhov nodded. "Yes! She… accused me of abandoning her for Starfleet, and never really _caring _about her, but I _did! _She knew THAT! Also, I did _not _abandon her, SHE abandoned ME! She ALSO knew THAT!"

"It's all an _illusion." _Dr. McCoy said. "Caused by this _doorway." _

Chekhov was stunned. "But it… seemed so _real!" _

Twilight Sparkle found the courage to speak again. "It's all a part of King Sombra's dark _magic!" _She said. "It's a _spell of illusion _that makes you relive your greatest innermost fear to such a point that it _consumes _you and _breaks your will."_

"Just like I was given the _illusion _of being with dad again on his _deathbed, _and he actually _accused _me of _killing _him; while in reality, he _begged me _to pull the plug!"

"You mean that incident where he begged you to relieve his suffering from the disease that crippled him?" Spock asked.

"Two years prior to them finding a _cure _for that _disease?"_ Chekhov asked.

McCoy nodded. "Yes! For a long time after, I kicked myself for not having _kept him alive _long enough so he could benefit from that cure."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Fluttershy said sadly.

McCoy smiled at her. "Don't be! It was a long time ago, and I've forgiven myself ever since…"

"Well, that's good!" Twilight Sparkle smiled.

"Just like I was with Father, and he accused me of not being… more like _him." _Spock said. He stopped himself from saying 'Vulcan', for Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy would not have a clue that he was referring to his true self.

"Miss Twilight Sparkle…" Spock said. "Now that we know of the dark powers that this doorway generates, do you feel that what happened to us will happen again?"

"It _will, _but not to _us. _Not while we're still inside this room._" _Twilight Sparkle admitted. "I think the spell Sombra put on this gateway was meant to _incapacitate _whoever or _what_ever were to wander into this chamber, and they would be so _consumed _with reliving their innermost fears, that they eventually _leave." _

"So unless the spell is _broken, _whoever gets affected by it stays like that _permanently?" _McCoy asked.

Twilight Sparkle shook her head. "I don't think so. The spell must wear off after a certain time, but the _memory _of the terrifying event _stays _with whoever gets affected; and they'd know well enough _not_ to wander in here _again!"_

"So whoever is working for this King Sombra must be _immune _to his dark powers, or at least know enough to _counteract _it?" Spock asked.

"Exactly!" Twilight Sparkle said in answer.

"Seeing as we will not be affected by Sombra's dark powers again, I believe an attempt to scan beyond the gateway to see what is on the other side is in order…"

"Scan?" Twilight said in further confusion. "You mean you have the ability to… _see _what is beyond this doorway?"

Spock nodded. "In a manner of speaking…"

"Stranger and stranger!" Twilight Sparkle said to herself. "You've _got _to tell me where you've _gotten _these abilities of yours!"

Spock ignored her from this point.

"But what if our scanning beams are somehow _detected?" _McCoy said cautiously.

"We will know momentarily, Doctor." Spock said in answer.

The tricorder he was carrying whined as he switched it on, then proceeded to scan through the gateway to see what was beyond. "The doorway opens up into a chamber roughly similar to the size of _this _one." Spock described.

"A part of King Sombra's _hideout, _no doubt!" Twilight Sparkle said severely.

Spock continued with his description. "I am detecting the presence of two guards standing a few feet away from the doorway, possibly more beyond… They appear to be… _bat _ponies…"

"Bat ponies?" Fluttershy said in surprise.

"They also appear to be armed with long lances, or spears…" Spock said. He then shut off his tricorder, having completed his scans.

"Is that where the Captinne is?" Chekhov asked.

"Possibly." Spock answered.

"Should we go through?" Dr. McCoy asked.

Spock shook his head. "Not advisable. We would not know what we'd be up against. It may be a _trap, _and we could be severely _outnumbered."_

"Then are you suggesting that we leave the Captain _there _in the custody of those _gangsters!?" _Dr. McCoy asked.

"For now." Spock said in answer. "We must retrieve the Captain all while risking minimal casualties. At the moment, we are too few in number to be able to accomplish this… OR risk getting captured _ourselves. _In other words, we'll need _help."_

"And where do you propose we _get it, _O fearless _leader!?" _McCoy asked rather irritably.

Twilight Sparkle spoke up. "I have an idea on how we can get the help we need!"

"You _do?"_ Chekhov asked.

"Yes," Twilight Sparkle replied. "But we'll have to head back to Ponyville. We can't do much _here!"_

Spock nodded. "Very well."

With this, the entire group walked back up the stairs to the upper floor of the abandoned palace, leaving the magic gateway to continue radiating its green hued, pulsating humming dark powers.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle waited until they were well clear of the abandoned palace before she broached the subject of what she had seen and heard from her three male companions today.

"Okay, _now _that were out of _danger, _there are _some things _I would like to know about the _three of you!"_

Spock glanced at her sidelong. "Such as?"

"Such as _how _you were able to pick up your Captain's trail and scan beyond that doorway with what looks like an ordinary black box, what this 'Star Fleet' thing is called, _why _you called Wheat Reaper here 'Check Off'!? ALSO, what the HAY is a HU-MAHN, and WHY would you call yourself THAT!?"

Spock remained silent while his companions looked at him worriedly, fearing what he was going to say next.

"Well!?" Twilight Sparkle pressed rather forcefully.

Spock finally spoke. "Miss Twilight Sparkle, there are things about us that you _really _must not kn-"

His phrase was cut short by the sound of growling coming from a darkened area of the forest just ahead of them. They were surprised to see three pairs of large red angry looking eyes staring right at them. The growling noise came from the red eyes again.

Fluttershy gasped in fear. "TIMBER WOLVES!" she cried out.

"Everypony, GET BEHIND ME!" Twilight Sparkle ordered as she assumed a defensive posture.

The timber wolves let out a roar as they charged out of their hiding place, and rushed towards them. Twilight Sparkle was going to repel them with her unicorn magic, but Spock and his group didn't hesitate! They pulled out their phasers and fired at the charging creatures. The weapons let out their tell tale high pitched buzzing sound as the red beams that shot out from them found their mark. The timber wolves exploded in a shower of splintered lumber as they disintegrated. Everyone shielded themselves as bits of splintered wood fell all around them. When the dust settled, Spock and his compatriots surveyed the damage.

"_Fascinating!" _Spock commented with a raise of his eyelids. "Creatures seemingly made up of inanimate wood, branches and twigs; _yet _were _alive _and _moving!"_

"Magic doorways, dark powers and _live _wolf creatures made of _wood!_ This world keeps getting _weirder _by the _minute!"_ Dr. McCoy commented.

"Ahem!" Twilight Sparkle said as she cleared her throat.

Spock and his compatriots turned to see the two stunned mares standing right behind them.

"I suppose you're NOT gonna tell me how you were able to _destroy _those timber wolves using those _other black boxes _that shot out those RED BEAMS OF LIGHT!?" Twilight Sparkle said.

Fluttershy was still too stunned by what she had just seen to say anything.

"I will make a _deal _with you, Twilight Sparkle:" Mr. Spock began. "If you _promise _to help us in our quest, we _promise _to tell you _only that _which we _decide _to tell you."

"Spock!" Dr. McCoy warned.

Mr. Spock shot him a look that said "Silence!".

Then he turned back to face Twilight Sparkle. "Do we have a _deal, _Miss Twilight Sparkle?"

After blinking a few times, Twilight Sparkle sighed in frustration. "Fine!" she said in a dejected tone as she made her unicorn horn glow with radiance again, and led them through the dark wooded area of the Everfree Forest they came through earlier.

Noticing that Fluttershy was still stunned and rooted where she was, Dr. McCoy placed a hand on her back. She gasped as she felt Dr. McCoy's touch. Dr. McCoy gestured for her to follow Twilight Sparkle out of the woods.

As soon as the two mares were out of earshot, Dr. McCoy called for Spock to linger behind. "I find you're playing a _dangerous game, _Spock!" McCoy said. "The two ponies really don't need to know more than they _already _know!"

"Doctor, they already know _too much."_ Spock admitted. "And if we are to get them to help us in _rescuing _the Captain, we must _gain their trust; _and _quickly, _too; for the power in Captain Kirk's holographic projector could run out at any time. If his captors discover his _true form, _the consequences of that knowledge could be _catastrophic."_

"Hey, guys! You coming!?" they heard Twilight Sparkle call out from up ahead.

"Be right there!" McCoy called back. "I hope you know what you're _doing, _Spock!" He then said.

"As do _I, _Doctor." The Vulcan said in response, then proceeded to join Twilight Sparkle.

Dr. McCoy simply sighed and shook his head, then proceeded to follow Spock.

* * *

When Captain Kirk regained consciousness, he felt that he was in a place totally different than Ponyville. The last thing he remembered was walking back towards the Town Square, then feeling something heavy come down on the back of his neck, and blacking out. His head hurt like Hell, and his vision was still blurry. He tried to move, but he felt he was being restrained by something, and he thought he heard the rattle of chains.

When his vision finally cleared, he saw that he was in some type of medieval jail cell, and that it was quite dark. The only ambient light came from the torch that he could see on the wall just outside the cell door. It shined through the small opening at the top of the thick door, and there were vertical steel bars crossing it. It was his only view outside of his jail cell, and the door looked to be large enough for a good sized pony to walk in and out of. He tried to move again, but found that he was bound by chains to the wall, and he was standing upright. The polished cobblestone floor was littered with straw, no doubt to be used as bedding to sleep on, should he ever be unshackled from his chains to be allowed to sleep on the floor. _Dammit! _He thought to himself. _I've been captured; but by whom, and for what purpose? _

Captain Kirk tested the strength of the chains, and they were pretty solid. There was no way he could break free from his bonds! He was permanently trapped, unless his captor or captors were nice enough to _free_ him! He wasn't sure if he was still being projected as a _pony,_ or if whoever captured him discovered his holographic projector and _removed_ it. He glanced up at his left wrist, and saw that the bracelet was still there; and instead of a human arm and hand, he saw a pony leg and forehoof. He sighed in relief that they didn't discover his secret! He no longer had his equipment, though. He wondered what happened to it! Then he noticed something up against the right cell wall. It was a saddlebag! _His _saddlebag! He sighed in relief again that his tricorder and phaser was still being masked by the holographic projector, and that his captors haven't figured out what they really are!

He heard the sound of hooffalls coming from outside. They came closer and closer. Finally, they came right up to his cell door, and he saw a face peer inside. The face that looked at him was unlike any pony face he had seen before! He could tell that the eyes were light blue based on the eye shine they had, but they didn't seem to have pupils. He couldn't make out the colour of the pony's face, because it was blocking the torch light coming from outside; its features, however, looked deformed somehow. This was no ordinary pony!

It stayed there looking at him for a few seconds, then it galloped off back the way it came. It seemed to go a couple hundred feet before it stopped again. "Master, the prisoner is awake!" Kirk heard the creature say. He thought the male sounding voice was rather high pitched and nasal.

"Excellent!" came another deeper, more menacing voice. It was probably the voice of his captor!

He heard the hooffalls of both ponies as they approached his jail cell. No, this was more than a jail cell, this was a _dungeon; _and there was no chance for Kirk to escape.

When they arrived at the door, Kirk heard the sound of the door being unlocked. The bottom of the door grinded on the polished stone floor, and Kirk noticed that that section of the floor was worn, now that more light from the torch entered the room. This was a definite sign that this door must've been opened and closed thousands of times ever since this dungeon cell was built, and many a prisoner must've met their demise here!

Kirk thought he saw two bat pony guards at the threshold. The one on the right was pushing the door open to let his two captors in. He could now see that one blue eyed pony fully! He was shocked to see that this pony was entirely dark grey, and he had what looked like a unicorn's horn on his forehead. He looked more like an insect than a pony! Kirk figured that he must either be a mutant, or he belonged to a subspecies of pony that remained undetected until now!

The other pony who came into the room was larger and more menacing. He was a little bit more dark grey than the insectoid unicorn, with black mane and tail. He had polished light grey armour on his legs and chest with a similarly coloured crown on his head that was placed just behind his unicorn's horn. Kirk noticed a strange symbol in the middle of that crown. Kirk figured it was probably the symbol for his clan. The most fearsome features of this strange unicorn pony, however, were not only the fangs that appeared whenever this pony smiled; but the green eyes with glowing red pupils. He looked _evil! _Kirk figured he probably _was _evil to boot! Kirk also noticed that he had a red cape with white trim and black spots that covered his back all the way down to his flank. _A traditional King's robe! _Kirk thought to himself. He deduced that he must be the leader, and a member of this planet's royalty.

"So…" the fearsome unicorn began. He had a voice that was deep and menacing. "Let me be the first to _welcome _you to my mountain hideout!I trust your stay hasn't been too _uncomfortable?" _He smiled evilly at Kirk.

Kirk simply glared at him angrily, but said nothing.

The fearsome unicorn humpfed. "Then let's cut to the chase, shall we? You're here because I want _information _from you, that's _all! _You tell me what I want to know; and _maybe, _I'll let you _go! _Plain and simple!

"Is that… why you… _really_ captured me?" Kirk asked weakly.

This caused the fearsome unicorn to bring his face close to his. "I'M asking the questions around HERE!" he screamed into his face. "I want to know _who _you are, _who _you work for, _what _you represent and _what _you were doing in Ponyville!"

Kirk stayed silent.

"Can you at least tell me your _name?" _

Kirk still stayed silent.

"Now what harm can _that _cause?" the fearsome unicorn asked.

The fearsome unicorn's query was still met with silence from Kirk.

The fearsome unicorn's face turned angry. He brought his right forehoof up and slapped Kirk hard across the right side of his jaw. "TELL ME!" he screamed at him.

"_Master, _is that really _necessary!?" _the insectoid pony cried.

"QUIET, YOU!" the unicorn said as he pointed a menacing hoof at him.

He then turned back to face Kirk and slapped him hard across the jaw again. "If you want this to STOP, TELL ME YOUR NAME!"

Kirk was breathing heavily, and he was slipping in and out of consciousness; but he stayed alert long enough to answer this unicorn. "Tiburon… Tamer…" he said weakly through his bloodied and swollen lips.

The unicorn pony smiled slowly. "Very _good! _We're making _progress. _Since you've told me _your _name, it's only fair that I tell you _mine! _The name is _Sombra… _KING _Sombra…" _he brought his face close to Kirk again. "… and I'm the _last _nightmare you'll _ever _see, if you don't _cooperate! _GOT THAT!?"

Kirk breathed heavily, but still said nothing.

"NOW, can you tell me who you _work _for?"

"That's… _classified…"_

King Sombra slapped him across the jaw again. The blow was so hard that you could hear the metallic ringing of his foreleg's armour. The sound was enough to make the insectoid pony and the two bat pony guards standing outside cringe! "_Classified, _my FLANK! Tell me WHO YOU WORK FOR!"

"Go to _Hell!" _Kirk said.

King Sombra grew furious and raised his forehoof to slap Kirk across his jaw again, but Sombra noticed something peculiar with his prisoner that made him stop: He saw a momentary flash of something he did not see before. To Sombra, it looked to be a split second image of a creature unlike _any _he had ever _seen _before. At first, he thought he was hallucinating; but when he saw the creature a _second _time in a _second _flash that lasted longer than the first, he realized that there was something _more _to this prisoner than meets the eye.

His eye pupils grew smaller in the typical pony reaction of puzzlement and light panic. He wondered what was going on with his prisoner. Then he noticed the black bracelet Kirk was wearing. He used his unicorn's magic to remove the bracelet.

"No!" Kirk muttered, but he was too weak to resist.

The sheering sound of the Velcro holding the bracelet reverberated throughout the dungeon cell as Sombra removed it from Kirk's wrist. Sombra thought the sound to be quite bizarre! He had never heard the like before!

Once the bracelet was off, the pony image of his prisoner disappeared to reveal an entirely _different _creature! The saddlebag leaning up against the left wall disappeared in another flash of light to reveal equipment unlike _any _anypony had _ever _seen, including Sombra! The insectoid unicorn went wide eyed in astonishment, and the two bat pony guards standing at the threshold gasped in horror at the sight!

The creature standing before Sombra was standing a little over 6 feet tall, and looked to be bipedal. His bottom half was entirely black with what looked like equally black leather boots on his hind hooves. His top half was entirely yellow with that looked like a strange silver chevron shaped cutie mark or tattoo on the left side of his chest. It looked to Sombra more like a shirt than his actual coat colour. He had a short light brown mane, but no visible tail! The colour of his face and forehooves were light beige, and his forehooves looked to have five small appendages each. His facial features appeared quite small, with small looking eyes, nose, mouth and ears. Sombra had encountered bipedal creatures, but nothing like _this!_

"Who _are _you? WHAT are you!?" Sombra asked in astonishment.

Kirk still looked at him evenly, breathing heavily, but said nothing.

Sombra motioned to his lackey to follow him outside of the dungeon cell.

"What _is _it!?" the insectoid pony asked.

"I don't _know." _Sombra answered. "Keep an eye on him while I think about what to do!" He ordered as he started to leave.

"But, _Master," _the insectoid pony protested. "Do we really need to _keep _him here!? Whatever he is, he doesn't appear to be a _threat _to us. Why don't we just _let him go!?"_

"Are you questioning my DECISIONS!?" Sombra said furiously.

"N-n-_no, _Master! It's just that-"

"When you broke away from your collective and_ came_ to me, looking for a _new leader, _you didn't even have a _name. _All you had was a _designation! _Do you remember what that designation _was!?"_

"Third of Five." The insectoid pony flatly said.

"But I gave you a _name! _Do you remember what that name_ is_!?"

"_Hugh!" _the insectoid pony said as he turned his gaze to the ground.

Sombra smiled in satisfaction. "Keep that in mind as you continue to _serve _me! Keep an eye on him!" He ordered as he walked away.

"Yes, Master." Hugh said, still looking to the ground.

Once Sombra was gone, Hugh motioned for the two guards to close the dungeon door. The one nearest to the door grabbed the handle by his teeth to pull the heavy door closed. The other then produced the key from the key chain, and proceeded to lock the door. Then they both resumed their original posts on either side of the door. Hugh then departed, leaving the guards to do their duty.

"Any idea what that thing _is!?" _the bat pony guard to the left asked the other.

"Your guess is as good as _mine!" _his compatriot replied.

They both looked rather nervous as they stayed at their posts until they would be properly relieved.


	12. Chapter 11 - Audience With Royalty

**CHAPTER 11**

**AUDIENCE WITH ROYALTY**

As soon as Twilight Sparkle returned to her library with Spock and his compatriots, she insisted that they tell her _everything _about them. Spock repeated that he and his friends can only tell her what they felt was necessary. Twilight Sparkle reluctantly agreed to the compromise. Fluttershy wasn't with them, however. She stayed at her cottage under the excuse that she had her animal husbandry duties to look after. Twilight Sparkle promised Fluttershy that she would tell her all about Spock and his friends once she sees her again.

Spock then proceeded to tell Twilight Sparkle selective information about them that he felt would not violate The Prime Directive. A few minutes later, Twilight Sparkle began to sort this out.

"All right, let me get this straight:" Twilight Sparkle began. "You three males are members of an exploratory sailing ship called _Enterprise, _and you possess highly advanced _magic _weaponry and navigation tools!?"

Spock nodded. "That is correct."

"And your primary mission is that of exploring uncharted regions of Equestria and beyond!?"

"That is _also _correct."

"Wow!" Spike, sitting next to Twilight Sparkle, exclaimed. "Even though I'm still quite confused, your job sounds quite _exciting. _I'll bet you've seen a lot of extraordinary stuff in your adventures!"

"More than you can imagine, Spike!" McCoy said.

"All right, I'll accept what you just told me." Twilight Sparkle said. "However, that still doesn't explain what you are all doing here in this area, and why King Sombra would capture your Captain…"

Spock glanced back to his compatriots. "We were simply on shore leave in this area, and took it upon ourselves to learn more about how you ponies lived and your local culture…"

"As for why our Captain was _captured," _Dr. McCoy said. "we were hoping you could tell _us, _since you would've dealt with this King Sombra before…"

Twilight Sparkle shrugged. "Well, I've only dealt with him _once, _and all I know is that he's a tyrant bent on taking over the Crystal Empire and all of Equestria…"

"But that still doesn't explain _why _he would want to take our Captain _prisoner!" _McCoy said.

"It may very well be, Doctor," Spock began. "That either he or one of his minions was observing our behaviour in the Town Square yesterday, and it was decided that the Captain was a _threat _to him… OR he may have simply been curious about the four _strangers _in town, and wanted to learn more from their _leader."_

"Well, if he was curious, he's got a _weird way _of satisfying that curiosity! Why go through all of the trouble instead of simply showing himself and saying 'Hello there! I have a few questions for you.'?" McCoy said.

"Tyrants only know _one thing, _Doctor!" Spock said simply.

"Spock's _right, _Doctor." Chekhov said. "It would explain why he did what he did."

"So… now I take it that you're going to try and _rescue _your Captain?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Spock nodded. "That is our main objective, but we will not do so without risking casualties among the crew of our ship. We are now relatively certain that he is being held in King Sombra's hideout near the North Pole, but we do not know how heavily fortified that hideout is, or how many guards King Sombra would have at his disposal. _That _is our main dilemma!"

Twilight Sparkle was pensive. "Well, I still wanna help."

"Any assistance you can give us would be most appreciated." Spock said.

"And I think I know of a way that we can _get _that help." She said.

"Then _proceed." _Spock said with a nod.

"Spike, I need you to write a letter to the Princess!" Twilight Sparkle said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Spike said happily, then he rushed to grab a quill and parchment.

Twilight Sparkle told Spike to write the following:

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I am writing you this to let you know of some friends of mine who are in dire need of assistance. They are members of an exploratory sailing ship who were visiting Ponyville when their Captain, a certain Tiburon Tamer, was captured by whom we believe to be King Sombra. It seems our old foe is still alive!_

_They would be very grateful for any help we can give them to rescue their Captain, whose life may be in grave danger, for there is no telling what King Sombra may do to him! Please reply as soon as you can to tell me what to do!_

_Your loyal and faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

After this letter met with Mr. Spock's approval, Spike rolled it up and used his magical fire to send it to Canterlot for Princess Celestia to read. "_There! _It's sent." Spike said.

"_Now _what?" McCoy asked.

"Now we wait!" Twilight Sparkle said.

* * *

Two hours later, everyone was still in the library waiting for Princess Celestia's reply. As every minute went by, Dr. McCoy was becoming more and more impatient.

"Does the Princess usually take _this long_ in replying!?" McCoy asked.

Twilight Sparkle shrugged. "It depends on how busy she is. I sometimes get a reply in minutes. Other times, it could take _hours."_

"And sometimes _days!" _Spike added.

"_Spike, _you're not encouraging!" Twilight Sparkle said harshly.

"Sorry." Spike said in apology.

"Don't worry, Doctor Goodwill," Twilight Sparkle said. "We should hear something _very shortly."_

McCoy simply sighed and sat back down on one of pony sized seat cushions that was in the room.

Mr. Spock engaged Twilight Sparkle in a few games of chess with a set that Twilight Sparkle happened to have while they waited. It was only one dimensional, rather than the three dimensional chess Spock was more used to; and the chess pieces were made to resemble ponies, including the knights; but the rules of the game were relatively similar to Earth based chess, so it was right up Spock's alley.

While they busied themselves in this fashion, Chekhov found some interesting books to read from Twilight Sparkle's collection.

He let out a sudden chuckle. "_Amazing! _This Daring Do character is wery much like Russian adwenturer Indiana Jones."

"Indiana Jones wasn't Russian, he was _American!" _McCoy corrected.

"True, Indiana Jones _moved _to America, but he was _born _in Russia!" Chekhov said.

McCoy rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "You're _impossible, _Chekhov!"

"_Boys, _would you please _keep it down! _I'm trying to _concentrate!" _Twilight Sparkle complained.

Twilight Sparkle then refocused herself on the chess game. "AHA!" she exclaimed as she noticed something. She used her unicorn magic to move her bishop up the board. "I've got you cornered _now, _Spock! You're _helpless!" _she said with a sinister expression on her face.

Spock raised an eyelid. "I beg to _differ." _He said as he moved his rook up the board. While the Vulcan Spock used his hand to move the chess piece, his projected bay pony self moved it with his teeth. "Checkmate!" Spock announced.

Twilight Sparkle was greatly surprised as she eyed the board. "_Incredible! _That's six games in a _row! Nopony's _been able to beat me like _this _before!"

McCoy smiled. "My dear, you're looking at the _Grand Master _of chess!"

"I appreciate the game because it allows me to _think _and _strategize_. It is not a _competition _for me."

"Well, in any rate, _nobody's _been able to _beat _you… except Captain Tiburon…" McCoy smiled.

"Because he plays most _illogically_, Doctor."

"Well it takes more than _logic _to win in chess, Spock; or in _any _game, for that matter!"

Spock raised his eyebrows. "Perhaps."

"Captain Tiburon sounds like a _great _pony!" Twilight Sparkle said. "I'd love to _meet _him."

"You may yet get that chance, Twilight Sparkle, _if _our mission is _successful… _Shall we begin another game?"

Twilight Sparkle sighed. "Might as well, since we're still _waiting…" _She used her unicorn magic to rearrange the chess pieces.

"Uhh… Twilight!?" Spike cried as he ran in the room.

"What is it, Spike?"

He raised a finger, then covered his mouth. His cheeks grew big with air, then he let out a BURP as magical fire erupted from his mouth. Out of the fire came a rolled up parchment. It rolled for a few feet as it fell to the floor. The ribbon surrounding it and the wax seal was enough to tell Twilight Sparkle who it came from.

"It's from the _Princess! _She's _replied!" _Twilight Sparkle said happily.

Her unicorn magic hummed as she used it to grab the parchment, break the wax seal, and unroll it. She read the following words out loud for Spock and his friends to hear:

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_Thank you for writing to me directly about this!_

_You can imagine my distress at the news that the tyrant King Sombra was not killed when you and the other keepers of the Elements of Harmony defeated him in the Crystal Empire, but I am even MORE distressed that one of my subjects was being held prisoner by him for apparently no good reason._

_Of course, I am always willing to help out my subjects in any way I can; which is why I would like to meet your friends and listen to their plea. I shall be sending my chariot to the Ponyville library to convey you and them to Canterlot. Expect it to arrive in one hour upon you receiving this._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Princess Celestia_

"Well, _that's _good news!" McCoy smiled.

"For a _change!" _Chekhov said, also smiling.

"Indeed." Spock said. "Since we still have an hour to wait, would you care for a few more games of chess, Twilight Sparkle?"

"Sure!" Twilight Sparkle said. "And _this _time, I'm pretty sure I can _beat _you!"

Spock raised his eyelids. "That remains to be _seen." _

"Well, while you two are gonna get into another game, is there anything to _eat _around here?" McCoy asked.

"I'm sure the Royal Servants at the palace can provide you with anything you'll _need, _in terms of _food; _IF you're willing to _wait, _Doctor." Twilight Sparkle said.

"That's a good idea!" Chekhov said. "I've always wanted to sample _Royal cuisine!" _He smiled.

"You _would!" _McCoy said sarcastically.

Spike raised a finger. "I think I have some leftover _jewel cake _that may interest you!"

"No, thanks!" McCoy said in disgust. "I think I'll _wait." _He then sat back down on his seat cushion.

Twilight Sparkle giggled at this exchange.

Then she proceeded to getting into another game with Spock while McCoy simply sat around to wait for the Royal Chariot to arrive. Chekhov went back to reading the 'The Adventures of Daring Do' book he had taken from Twilight Sparkle's collection.

* * *

As expected, Princess Celestia's Royal Chariot arrived at the library in one hour. Twilight Sparkle, Spock and his compatriots immediately proceeded to embark in the chariot to be brought to the Canterlot Palace. A few citizens in Ponyville were surprised to see the Royal Chariot arrive in town. Some of them thought that Princess Celestia was paying them a surprise visit; but once they saw that the chariot was empty, and that it was headed towards the library, they deduced that Twilight Sparkle was going to Canterlot to meet Princess Celestia for something. When those same ponies saw the chariot leave with Twilight Sparkle and three male pony companions, it made them wonder all the more.

It only took a matter of minutes for the swift chariot to arrive at the Canterlot Palace. Upon arriving, Twilight Sparkle and her guests were offered every hospitality Canterlot had to offer; including the much anticipated lunch in the dining hall. Dr. McCoy and Mr. Chekhov eagerly helped themselves from the trays of fruits and vegetables that were offered to them. Twilight Sparkle helped herself to some of the fare as well. Since ponies were vegetarian, the spread was catered to meet ponies' dietary needs. Mr. Spock only helped himself to a banana from a whole bunch of them that were laid out on a silver tray. In fact, everything was laid out for them on silver platters!

Once their meal was over, they were lead to the Throne Room where Princess Celestia was waiting. There were guards lined up every few feet from the dining hall all the way up to the huge double door entrance to the Throne Room. Spock and his friends took in all of the exquisite architecture of the palace. Everything about it told them that Canterlot was incredibly wealthy, and that the palace itself must've taken decades to build!

As they arrived at the huge double doors that lead to the Throne Room, the two guard ponies pulled the doors open and ushered them inside. The Throne Room itself was quite large. A long red carpet was laid out on the polished white marble floor from the threshold of the doors all the way to the throne. Every few feet, there was a male pony guard that stood. They all wore the same polished bronze coloured armour with a light blue five point star symbol on the chest plate, and matching Roman style helmet and hoof shoes. They were also carrying long spears.

As they approached the throne, they were able to get a good look at Princess Celestia. McCoy and Chekhov simply stood in awe at this magnificent looking pure white female alicorn pony wearing a polished golden crown with purple encrusted jewel in the middle. She also wore a matching golden necklace and hoof shoes. Her long flowing multicoloured mane and tail rippled as if being blown by the breeze, though none was evident. Spock estimated her height to be around six and a half feet tall. If you included her unicorn's horn, her height would be about seven and a half feet tall. Quite tall, by pony standards!

But she wasn't alone! Another alicorn pony was sitting to her right. This alicorn pony was dark blue in colour, she wore a simple black crown with a matching black necklace embossed with a white crescent moon symbol in the middle of it. She also wore silver coloured hoof shoes. Her long flowing mane and tail also appeared to ripple in a non-existent breeze, and were of a lighter blue shade than her coat. They also appeared to have twinkling stars in them. She was much smaller than her pure white counterpart at no more than five feet tall; five feet, nine inches tall, if you included her unicorn's horn; still quite tall, by pony standards. Spock deduced that she must be another Princess, but wasn't sure if she was related to the pure white Princess or not. They were quite a contrasting duo!

Spock also noticed that the larger white pony had a sun image cutie mark, while the smaller dark blue pony had a crescent moon overlaid against a black sky as _her _cutie mark. _The Sun Princess and the MOON Princess, ruling together! Fascinating! _Spock thought.

Twilight Sparkle led Spock and his friends all the way up the red carpet, and stopped roughly twenty feet away from the throne. Then she came forward a few feet and bowed. "Princess Celestia, I have come, at your request."

"Twilight Sparkle, my loyal and faithful student." Princess Celestia said in reply. She had a voice that sounded both kind and wise.

"Princess Luna." Twilight Sparkle said as she bowed to the dark blue coloured alicorn.

"Greetings, Twilight Sparkle!" Princess Luna said. Her voice sounded more stern and commanding.

"My loyal subjects" Princess Celestia began as she addressed Spock's group. "I would like to officially welcome you to Canterlot. I have asked my sister, Princess Luna, to be a part of this audience; because I feel this concerns her as well."

As Celestia gestured to Luna, Spock got confirmation that the dark blue coloured alicorn was related to the pure white one. Spock thought the two made quite a contrast, obviously inheriting different family traits from their parents.

"Who among you speaks for your group?" Princess Celestia asked.

Spock immediately came forward to stand next to Twilight Sparkle, and bowed. "I do, your Highnesses." He began. "I am _Spock_, Commander of the exploratory vessel _Enterprise."_

"Strange!" Princess Celestia said. "I know no exploratory vessel called _Enterprise… _No matter. Continue."

"Just yesterday, our friend and Captain, Tiburon Tamer, went missing. We were able to trace the whereabouts of his disappearance to the Everfree Forest where we found evidence that he has been capturedby an evil tyrant known as _King Sombra."_

Several ponies in attendance gasped at this news, and the din of worried mutterings filled the room.

"Order! _Order!" _an usher called out. Everypony immediately fell silent.

"Are you certain of this?" Princess Luna asked.

"Yes." Twilight Sparkle said in answer. "Inside the castle ruins, we found a _magic doorway _in what used to be the castle dungeons. It was enchanted with his _dark magic."_

More mutterings erupted from some of the ponies present.

"We believe that whoever captured our Captain brought him through that doorway to King Sombra's hideout." Spock said.

This brought out more worried mutterings.

"So he would have minions working for him now?" Princess Celestia asked.

Spock nodded. "Affirmative. We've found evidence that some of them may be… _bat _ponies."

More gasps and worried mutterings erupted from the crowd. The usher urged order again from the crowd.

When the din of the worried mutterings died down, it was Princess Luna who spoke.

"It would explain much!" she said. "A short time ago, an entire garrison of my Royal Guards suddenly broke rank and disappeared. We had no clue where they may have gone… until _now… _Based on what you have just said, it seems that they have joined our _enemy!"_

More gasps and mutterings emerged from the crown. It seems that there was a sense of panic in Canterlot at this news!

"How many?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Roughly a hundred and fifty of them!" Princess Luna admitted.

More mutterings erupted. "Order!" the usher called again.

Twilight Sparkle groaned in dejection. "There's _no way _we can help rescue their Captain _now! _Even with the Elements of Harmony, we couldn't _possibly _defeat a hundred and fifty _well trained soldiers!"_

"Which is why you will need _help." _Princess Celestia said. "Mr. Spock…"

"Yes, your Highness?" Spock said in response to his name.

"Do you have any idea where King Sombra's hideout may be located?"

"We believe he may be located somewhere near the North Pole."

"Just South of the Crystal Empire, Princess!" Twilight Sparkle said.

This brought on more gasps and groans from the audience.

Once that has died down, Princess Celestia continued. "Then I believe I have the perfect solution! Twilight Sparkle, do you remember the _magic mirror _that is inside my chambers?"

"You mean the one that you use to communicate with others parts of _Equestria!?" _Twilight Sparkle smiled.

Princess Celestia nodded. "The very same! I give you permission to _use _it to contact Princess Cadence in the Crystal Empire, as well as your brother Shining Armour…"

"Brother?" Dr. McCoy whispered to Chekhov, who simply shrugged.

"_They _can give you and your friends the help you need!" Princess Celestia finished.

"Thank you _very much_, Princess Celestia!" Twilight Sparkle smiled and bowed deeply. Mr. Spock and his companions did the same.

With the Royal audience over, Twilight Sparkle and her friends immediately made their way to Princess Celestia's chambers.

Even though Twilight Sparkle already knew the way to the chambers, a couple of Royal Guards led them there.

As they made their way down the large elaborately polished and decorated marble hallway, Dr. McCoy decided to ask Twilight Sparkle about her brother.

"So you have a _brother?" _

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "Yes! He's Captain of the Royal Guard, and he won't _hesitate _to help us with this. We can _trust _him!"

"And Princess Cadence?"

Twilight Sparkle smiled brightly. "She's actually Princess Celestia's and Princess Luna's niece. She became the Crystal Princess shortly after the Crystal Empire was rediscovered."

"After lying dormant for one thousand years?" Spock asked.

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "That's right. She was also my favourite foalsitter when I was a filly, AND she's married to my _brother!_"

"You mean _Shining Armour?" _McCoy asked.

"Yes!"

"Then… that makes him… a _Prince, _right?" Chekhov said.

"I guess it _does!" _Twilight Sparkle finally said upon this realization. "Funny, I never thought of my big brother as being… _Prince _Shining Armour before!" She giggled.

"Well, I'll tell you _one _thing, my dear: You certainly have a lot of friends in _high places!" _McCoy said.

Twilight Sparkle giggled again. "Comes with being known as the most gifted unicorn in all of Equestria, I guess." She shrugged.

The two guards finally stopped in front of two large double doors and opened them up. One of the guards smiled and ushered them inside. They closed the doors behind them once they were all inside the chambers. Spock and his friends took in the elaborately decorated rooms. Even the bedroom's interior decorating was luxurious! McCoy couldn't help but shudder at the amount of _taxes _that were levied to _pay _for all this!

It didn't take long for Twilight Sparkle to locate the magic mirror in question. It was a large free standing mirror big enough for even Princess Celestia herself to gaze at her image. Twilight Sparkle concentrated as she used her unicorn powers to bring forth the magic spell required to activate the mirror. It wasn't long before the mirror glowed and the image of grey clouds appeared.

"This is Twilight Sparkle calling Princess Cadence. Come in, Princess Cadence!" she said into the mirror.

The grey cloud image in the mirror continued. "Princess Cadence, this is Twilight Sparkle!" she repeated. "Are you there?"

The grey cloud image dissipated to reveal the image of a beautiful alicorn pony. "Twilight!" she said brightly. Her voice sounded soft and caring. "What a pleasant surprise! Are you using Auntie Celestia's magic mirror?"

"I am!" Twilight Sparkle. "She gave me permission to _use _it!"

This alicorn was, in fact, very beautiful! She looked to be about a little under five feet tall, and was light pink in colour. She had a long mane and tail that almost touched the ground, and were curled at the ends. Her mane and tail were coloured purple, dark pink and white. She wore a simple small golden crown with matching necklace and hoof shoes. There was a purple jewel similar to Princess Celestia's encrusted on her crown, and it actually matched her eye colour.

Dr. McCoy and Mr. Chekhov were simply awestruck by her beauty. _I can see why Twilight's brother MARRIED this pony! _McCoy thought to himself. _She must be the envy of every male pony in Equestria. _Spock simply thought.

"That's _no small favour!" _Cadence said in reference to Twilight Sparkle gaining permission to use the magic mirror. "I have a feeling that you're contacting me for _more _than just a _chat!"_

Twilight Sparkle nodded sadly. "You're right. We're contacting you because… we need your _help!"_

"How can we be of assistance?" Cadence asked.

"Is Shining Armour there?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"He _is! _One moment." Princess Cadence then turned to her left to call out to her husband. Spock and his friends all noticed that her cutie mark was a blue heart shaped crystal which looked to be resting on top of a brass coloured pedestal. _That must identify her as the Crystal Princess. _Spock thought.

Princess Cadance came back to the mirror accompanied by a white male unicorn. "Hey, Twiley! What's up?" the male unicorn said with a smile.

This male unicorn was a little taller than Princess Cadence, and his mane and tail were coloured in various streaks of blue with light blue coloured eyes. He was wearing a special uniform that identified him as the Captain of the Guard, and he was carrying his helmet in one of his forelegs.

"Shining, we have a _serious crisis _on our hooves, and we _need your help!" _Twilight Sparkle said urgently.

The royal couple shared a worried look. "What's going on, Twiley?" Shining Armour asked.

"I'd rather let my friend here tell you all the details." Then she nodded for Spock to come stand in front of the mirror.

"Greetings, your Royal Highnesses!" Spock said as he bowed. "I am _Spock, _a friend of Twilight's."

"_Greetings, _Mr. Spock." Cadence said in return. "Though your pony name is most… _unusual, _I am delighted to make your acquaintance." She smiled.

"As am I." Shining Armour smiled as well.

"I shall get to the point." Spock continued. "Our friend and Captain, a certain _Tiburon Tamer, _has been captured by King Sombra, and he is currently being-"

"_Wait!" _Princess Cadence interrupted. "Did you say _King Sombra?"_

Spock nodded. "Indeed!"

"He's still _alive!?" _Shining Armour asked.

"Yes!" Twilight Sparkle said. "We found a _doorway _in the old castle ruins of the Everfree Forest that was _infested _with his _dark magic_, which means that he's been operating in Ponyville for _some time _now!"

The royal couple shared another deeper worried look. "You're _right!" _Princess Cadence said."This _is _very serious! But what does that have to do with _us!?_"

"I was just getting to that" Spock said. "As I was saying: We have found evidence that our Captain is currently being held in a fortified location just South of your Crystal Empire."

Princess Cadence gasped. "The old Empire _Dungeons _Complex!" she said to her husband.

"It _must _be!" Shining Armour said.

"Dungeons Complex?" Twilight Sparkle asked in confusion.

"_Yes!" _Princess Cadence said. "It served as an Empire prison for a long time!"

"It's where King Sombra kept most of his political prisoners when he took over the Crystal Empire a thousand years ago." Shining Armour said.

"But it was abandoned shortly after he was _defeated!" _Cadence said.

"So _that's _where he's been hiding _all this time" _Shining Armour said. "AND keeping your Captain _prisoner!" _he then said to Spock.

"But that's not _all _of it, Shining!" Twilight Sparkle said. "Princess Luna told us that a bunch of her Royal Guards _defected_ and went to _join _him! _One hundred and FIFTY of them!"_

"Hmmm…" Shining Armour was pensive as he brought his free forehoof to his chin. "Then there's no other alternative, we'll have to _invade _that dungeon complex and capture those _traitors! _Here's what were gonna do: At noon tomorrow, me and a hundred and fifty of my best soldiers will _storm _that complex and capture as many of those bat ponies as we can!"

"At the same time, me and my friends will take the Elements of Harmony and _go through _that gateway in the Everfree Forest, try to locate Captain Tiburon Tamer and _rescue _him!" Twilight Sparkle said.

"It'll be a _coordinated assault!" _Shining Armour exclaimed happily. "Don't worry, my good fellow, we'll get you _all the help _you'll need!" He then said to Spock.

Spock bowed deeply. "For which you have nothing but our eternal gratitude."

Shining Armour and Cadence smiled and returned the bow. "Our pleasure!" Cadence said.

"See you in the Crystal Empire, Twiley!" Shining Armour said.

"Talk to you soon!" Cadence said.

Twilight Sparkle smiled and bowed. "Later!" she said simply.

The image in the mirror then faded to be replaced by the grey cloudy background that was there at first, then the mirror faded to black and stopped glowing.

Twilight Sparkle then left the chambers to head back towards the Throne Room. On the way back, they ran into Princess Celestia who was on her way to her chambers. She was accompanied by four of her guards.

"Well, Twilight, how did it go?" Princess Celestia asked her student.

"We've decided on a coordinated assault of King Sombra's compound." Twilight Sparkle said immediately. "Shining Armour's gonna take a hundred and fifty of his best soldiers to capture the bat pony regiment while me and my friends will take the Elements of Harmony and go through that doorway in the old abandoned castle to try and locate Captain Tiburon Tamer and _free _him."

"We shall _accompany _them, of course." Spock said. "We are well trained in the art of _combat_, and Doctor Goodwill here is a very adept Medical Officer."

Princess Celestia smiled. "Such a _brave _group of ponies! You all make me _very proud!" _

"Thank you, Your Royal Highness." Spock said as he bowed.

Princess Celestia continued smiling. "I don't stand much on formalities. You can simply call me 'Celestia', or 'Princess', if you'd like."

"Very well, _Princess." _Spock said as he bowed again.

Dr. McCoy rolled his eyes at this.

Princess Celestia giggled. "All right. I shall send for the Elements of Harmony from the Royal Vaults. You shall take them back to Ponyville tonight, Twilight Sparkle. I wish you all the very best!"

"Thank you, Princess!" Twilight Sparkle smiled and bowed.

Princess Celestiaand her guards then moved past the group on the way towards the chambers.

It wasn't long before Twilight Sparkle got the Elements of Harmony, as word was sent quickly that she needed them. They were kept in a simple wooden chest with brass plated hinges. When Twilight Sparkle showed the Elements to Spock and his friends, they were quite amazed to see that simple golden necklaces like these were capable of channeling such awesome power through whoever wears them!

McCoy was particularly amazed to see that the jewels in the center of the necklaces matched the cutie marks of the bearers. Even the crown's star shaped jewel matched Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark! "It's almost as if you and your friends were _destined _to have these!" He exclaimed.

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "That's what we thought so, _too! _I think the jewels of the crown and necklaces change to match the wearer's cutie mark as they're passed down through the ages; but the main qualities of each element stay the same: Kindness, Loyalty, Generosity, Honesty, Laughter and _Magic! _Only ponies who have those qualities the _strongest _can inherit the element, and my friends _definitely _have those qualities as their _strongest _attributes!"

"_Amazing!" _Chekhov exclaimed.

"Fascinating!" Spock simply said as he raised his eyelids.

"Those are the best qualities _anybody _can have!" McCoy commented.

"They sure are!" Twilight Sparkle smiled brightly.

"And _you, _Spock, can definitely _learn _a thing or two from the Element of _Laughter." _McCoy mocked.

"Perhaps!" Spock said as he raised his eyelids again.

McCoy sighed heavily. "You'll never _change, _will you, Spock?"

"Perhaps not!" Spock simply said.

Chekhov simply rolled his eyes at this exchange.

"Well, let's go find the Royal Chariot." Twilight Sparkle said, changing the subject. "It's to take us back to Ponyville."

They found the Royal Chariot in the courtyard in front of the Palace. The two male Pegasus ponies quickly got themselves hooked up to the chariot itself to prepare to leave.

They arrived in Ponyville within minutes of leaving Canterlot. Since it was Princess Celestia's Royal chariot, it was the swiftest in all of Equestria! It was sundown by the time the chariot pulled up alongside Twilight Sparkle's balcony that was part of her library home.

"Thank you, sirs!" she said to the two Pegasus ponies as she disembarked. They both smiled brightly.

Twilight Sparkle invited Spock and his friends to spend the night in the library. Spock politely refused saying that they had an encampment outside of Ponyville, and they were going to spend the night there.

Spock then asked the two Pegasus ponies pulling the chariot to carry he and his group to the crossroads just outside of Ponyville. Spock and his friends thanked the two Pegasus ponies as they reached their destination and disembarked. Both Pegasus ponies smiled and immediately took off to head back towards Canterlot.

The sun was had almost disappeared over the horizon when they arrived at the forest clearing that was their beaming coordinates. Spock then signaled to the Enterprise to have themselves beamed up. The hum of the transporter beam can be heard as it caught them, and it wasn't long before their shimmering forms disappeared from the forest cleaning as they were beamed up.


	13. Chapter 12 - Rescue Mission

**CHAPTER 12**

**RESCUE MISSION**

_Captain's log, Star Date 5143.2, First Officer Spock recording – With the help of some of the inhabitants of planet Equus Major 4, we have devised a plan to rescue Captain Kirk, who has been captured by an evil tyrant known as "King Sombra". Our only concern is that he has discovered the Captain's true identity. If that is the case, there is no telling how this will affect the culture of this pre warp society._

All of the members of the landing party were in the briefing room discussing the plans that were laid out for the day. Chief Engineer Scott was there as temporary Second in Command, and Yeoman Rand was also there to take the minutes of the meeting.

"I still say this is a _terrible mistake, _Mr. Spock!" Dr. McCoy said vehemently. "We shouldn't have involved the ponies of this planet to _begin with! _It would've been far easier to simply send down a security detail armed with phasers into that compound, locate the Captain, and get him _out of there!"_

"Nevertheless, we have made a commitment to this joint operation; and we must see it through. That is _final." _Mr. Spock said.

Dr. McCoy slapped his hand down on the conference table in frustration, knowing he's not gonna win this argument with the Vulcan.

"But, Mr. Spock" Scott began. "How can ya be sure the Captain is even _in _that compound ye were _told _about!"

"I see no other logical conclusion." Spock said. "Ship sensors were unable to locate his life signs anywhere else on the planet, and the energy field protecting the compound is blocking our scans. Therefore, I conclude that Captain Kirk _must be held inside that compound."_

Mr. Scott sighed. "Well, ah hope ye're _right, _Mr. Spock. Ya only got _one shot _at this, ya know!"

"I am well aware of that, Mr. Scott." Spock said. Then he got up from his seat. "If there is nothing else, gentlemen, let us head down to the transportation room. Twilight Sparkle and her friends are probably already waiting for us at her home."

With this, everybody got up to leave. Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy and Mr. Chekhov headed down to the transporter room while Mr. Scott went back to the Bridge to take his place at the Con.

* * *

Mr. Spock knocked on the library door. Moments later, Spike opened the door. "Oh, hey guys!" he said smiling upon seeing the familiar bat pony and his friends. "Come on in! Everypony's _here!" _He pushed the door open and ushered him inside.

Twilight Sparkle and her fellow Elements of Harmony friends were all gathered around a table on the main library floor. They had already put on the necklaces they used to channel their power. Twilight Sparkle was wearing the crown that channeled her Element of Magic. "Hi, Mr. Spock… guys…" Twilight Sparkle smiled in greeting as they walked in.

"Greetings all." Mr. Spock said.

"I hope we're not _late." _Dr. McCoy said.

"Nope! You're _right on time,_ boys!"Rainbow Dash said smiling.

Pinkie Pie bounded up to Mr. Chekhov. "Hi, Wheat Reaper!" she said happily, still bouncing.

"Hello." Chekhov said with a smile. He stepped back a little bit, for Pinkie Pie was invading his personal space.

Pinkie Pie bounced and giggled.

"Well, not that we're all _here" _Twilight Sparkle began. "Let's all head out to the Everfree Forest. We should get there just in time before Shining Armour makes his _assault. _Spike, can I count on you to keep an eye on things while we're gone?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Spike said happily as he saluted.

"Great!" Twilight Sparkle replied happily.

With this, they all headed out the door on their way to the Everfree Forest.

* * *

On the way to the Everfree Forest, Fluttershy stopped off at her cottage to check on her animals, since it was on the way.

The forest itself was still as dark as the last time they were in it. Twilight Sparkle used her lighting spell again to light the way. Since they already knew where they were going, they were able to make their way quicker this time.

"I think I would just absolutely DIE if I knew something BAD happened to poor _Tiburon Tamer!"_ Rarity blurted out dramatically.

"Ya really are _taken _with this stallion, aren't ya?" Applejack said with a slight hint of aggravation in her voice.

"And _you _will be taken with him, too, when you _meet _him." Rarity said.

"Mm hmm!" Applejack said, still maintaining that look of aggravation on her facial features.

"Tiburon Tamer does seem to have that effect on… _mares." _Mr. Spock said. "However, I would not-"

"So you and your friends are gonna go in first with those weapons of yours that fires those red beams of light, right?" Twilight Sparkle asked in interruption.

"Indeed!" Spock said. "By the way, we call them _phasers." _

"Interesting name!" Twilight Sparkle mused. "In any case, I've seen how _effective _they were against timber wolves…"

"Of course, we will have them set on _stun." _Mr. Spock said. "Since our objective is to _capture _the bat pony guards in the compound, not _kill _them."

"Now _this _I gotta _see!" _Rainbow Dash said in reference to the phasers Mr. Spock was talking about.

* * *

A short time later, the group arrived at the old castle ruins. Twilight Sparkle led them all down into the basement where the magical doorway was located. As expected, the doorway was still there; and was still pulsating with King Sombra's dark magic.

"Well, there it _is!" _Twilight Sparkle announced as she showed them the doorway.

"_Whoa, _you weren't _kidding, _Twi!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "That's _definitely _something of King Sombra's _making!"_

"And ya say that's where Tiburon Tamer was _taken?" _Applejack asked Mr. Spock.

"That is correct." Mr. Spock said.

Then the green glow of the black crystal grew in intensity, and the humming sound became more intense. Twilight Sparkle _knew _what was coming. "COVER YOUR EYES, EVERYPONY!" she warned.

Everybody did as she said just before the flash of light filled the room. As soon as the light dissipated, and the black crystal resumed its regular pulsating humming sound started up again. Twilight Sparkle cautiously peeked. "It's okay, everypony! It won't happen again." She said when she saw the coast was clear.

Everybody uncovered their eyes.

"Thank _goodness!" _Rarity exclaimed as she sighed in relief.

"So what's _next?"_ Applejack asked.

"We must go through that doorway to invade King Sombra's hideout." Spock said.

"Then what are we _waiting _for!?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she took to the air and charged headlong towards the doorway.

"HOLD ON THERE, sugarcube!" Applejack said as she grabbed Rainbow Dash's tail with her forehooves, halting her assault. "We gotta wait 'til exactly _noon. _That's when Shining Armour will _attack _the compound, take them by surprise, and give _us _the advantage!"

"Humpf!" Rainbow Dash as she just hovered vertically, got a frustrated look on her facial features and crossed her forearms in front of her in a sulking manner.

"How much longer, Mr. Spock?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Moments now…" Spock said as he consulted the synchronized clock in his tricorder. Its whining sound filled the room.

"Interesting contraption…" Applejack whispered under her breath to Twilight Sparkle.

"Almost _everything _about them is _interesting!" _Twilight Sparkle whispered back to her.

"It is almost time!" Spock announced. "Phasers at the ready!" he ordered.

Both Chekhov and McCoy pulled out their phasers and prepared themselves. Mr. Spock pulled out his own phaser while he kept watching the clock inside his tricorder.

"Aaaaand…" He then shut his tricorder. "NOW!" he exclaimed.

* * *

He and his companions jumped through the doorway. They disappeared in a flash of light. Twilight Sparkle and her friends followed Spock and his men in. They, too, disappeared in a flash of light.

On the other side of the doorway, the two bat pony guards on duty looked incredibly bored. Ever since they joined King Sombra's ranks, they felt they were stuck with the worst guard duties there was, for nothing exciting happened while they were at their posts. The only excitement they saw all throughout their shift was the changeling Hugh going through the doorway on his way to the Everfree Forest, and coming back out again hours to days later.

The only _real _excitement they had over the last two days was when Hugh came back through the doorway carrying the unconscious form of Tiburon Tamer on his back. "Well don't just _stand there,_ you idiots;_ help me with him! _He's _heavy!" _he would tell them. The two guards then rushed to help Hugh carry King Sombra's prisoner to his dungeon cell.

They knew beforehand that Hugh was going to capture this stallion, and drag him here to be kept prisoner. What they _didn't _know, however, was what King Sombra's true intentions were for this stallion; but they felt that they would find out sooner or later.

They were surprised to see a light glow through the doorway. It was the telltale sign that someone or some_thing _was coming through! They both shared a confused look, for they weren't expecting anyone to come through the doorway at this hour. They readied the long spears they were carrying to confront whatever it was that was coming through the doorway.

They barely had time to react as Mr. Spock and Mr. Chekhov burst through and fired their phasers at them. They both went down in a heap as they were stunned.

"Whoa, _Nelly_!" Applejack exclaimed as she saw what happened. "You fellers weren't _kiddin' _when ya said that those weapons were _effective!" _

"I've GOT to get me one of THOSE!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"That is a matter than can be discussed _later." _Spock told her. "For _now, _we must continue with our _invasion." _He said as he pointed to the stairs they must go up.

With this, everyone stormed up the stairs to continue with their mission.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the dungeon compound, two bat pony guards were standing at the mouth of the mountain cave that was the entrance to the dungeon complex. Since it was near the North Pole, winterlike weather was prevalent. It was almost always snowy and windy! Today was no different. The armour they were wearing kept them relatively warm, but they wore scarves around their necks that matched the grey colour of their armour. They had kept the original armour they wore while they were a part of Princess Luna's Royal Guard contingent; however, instead of the light blue catlike eye symbol that represented their Royal Guard unit, they bore a black jewel symbol that was placed there by King Sombra himself. Once this was done, they knew right then and there that they were now a part of King Sombra's Army.

The dungeon complex was built inside the mountain thousands of years ago, when the Crystal Empire was at its most prosperous. Until King Sombra took over the Crystal Empire a thousand years ago, it was used to house crystal ponies who committed small petty crimes; as well as ponies who committed more severe crimes, like fraud and murder.

But when King Sombra began his tyranny, the dungeon complex was filled to the brim with political prisoners from every walk of life; most of whom committed no crime to speak of. They were simply housed here because King Sombra felt they opposed his tyrannical reign.

_Now_, however, it served as King Sombra's hideout; as well as living quarters for the bat pony garrison who broke rank with Canterlot and joined with him. King Sombra himself cast a concealment spell around the compound, so nopony would be aware that this was where they were hiding while King Sombra formulated his plan to take over the Crystal Empire and all of Equestria.

The faint sound of shouting through the wind surprised the two guards. They wondered who could be shouting off in the distance. The falling snow was so thick that they couldn't see what was out there, though there was a ridge two hundred lengths out from the mouth of the cave; but the snow couldn't allow them to see beyond a hundred lengths from where they were.

Suddenly, out of the falling snow came exactly a hundred and fifty Royal Guards out of the Crystal Empire being led by Prince Shining Armour. They were carrying long spears, and they had them at the ready as they charged headlong towards the cave. They were also chanting their terrifying war cry!

The two bat pony guards went into a panic! One of them was visibly frightened as he brought down the long spear he was carrying in a futile effort to counter the oncoming charge. The other used the flugelhorn he was carrying to sound the alarm!

Only a few bat pony guards rushed out of the cave to confront the charging Royal Guards. They formed a line as quickly as they could, but they were too few in number to really offer any resistance to the oncoming charge. They were quickly overrun when the Royal Guards came down upon them. Once the bat pony line was broken, they broke rank to pursue the rest of the bat pony traitors they came here to capture inside the dungeon complex.

Those bat ponies who happened to be Pegasi took to the air quickly to escape the onslaught, but they were quickly met by Royal Guard Pegasi who engaged them in aerial combat. The earth ponies continued their struggle on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Spock and his group continued to navigate down the narrow corridors of the dungeon complex, trying to locate Captain Kirk.

Any bat pony guards they encountered along the way were either met with a stunning phaser blast from Spock and his men, or were engaged in hoof to hoof combat with Twilight Sparkle and her friends.

Twilight Sparkle and Rarity used their unicorn magic to either throw things at the guards confronting them, or to pick them up and throw them against a corridor wall, knocking them out instantly.

Meanwhile, Applejack and Rainbow Dash enjoyed themselves as they threw punches and kicks at any guard who would dare face them. Applejack even bucked a few of them in the jaw, causing them to lose some teeth as they were knocked out cold.

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie tried to stay out of the way from direct confrontations as much as possible, though Pinkie Pie did have to slap a couple of guards around madly when they got too close before they were taken out by a phaser blast from Chekhov. Pinkie Pie gave him a "thank you" smile as they bat pony guards went down in a heap. Chekhov gave her a "you're welcome" smile right back.

The only bat pony guard Fluttershy had to face happened to have lost his long spear in the heat of battle, but that didn't stop him from trying to harm the yellow coloured mare. He tried to shove Fluttershy to the floor with his forehooves, but Fluttershy met his forehooves with hers in resistance. Fluttershy could feel herself being quickly bested by the stronger male bat pony. He showed an evil grin and chuckled evilly as the whining Fluttershy slowly crumpled to the floor. A phaser blast caught the bat pony from behind, and he slowly fell to the ground in a heap. Fluttershy opened her eyes to see Dr. McCoy standing over her. _He _was the one who had just stunned the bat pony with his phaser.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he bent down to help Fluttershy to her feet.

Fluttershy smiled as she allowed herself to be helped up by the gallant Doctor. "Just fine. Thank you, Doctor!"

"Don't mention it!" Dr. McCoy smiled as he laid a hand on Fluttershy's back momentarily.

At one point, they were all gathered at a hallway intersection, trying to figure out where to go to look for Captain Kirk next.

"Twiley!" came a voice from behind them that made them all turn.

"Shining!" said a smiling Twilight Sparkle when she saw who it was.

"Have you been able to find Tiburon Tamer yet?" Shining Armour asked as he joined the group.

"Not yet!" Twilight Sparkle replied. "But we're making progress! Which way _now, _Spock?" she asked.

"Mr. Chekhov!" Spock began. "Can you try your tricorder now?"

Chekhov immediately brought out his tricorder and activated it. Its telltale whining sound could be heard. "It's _working, _sair!" Chekhov said happily as he scanned the corridors.

"Now _how _is he gonna-" Shining armour began to ask.

"_Don't ask, _Shining!" Twilight Sparkle said in interruption.

Mr. Chekhov did a complete circle as he scanned with his tricorder while the distant sounds of battle continued to rage. A nearby blood curdling scream made them react, but Chekhov continued with his scans undeterred. _"This_ way!" he finally said as he pointed down the hallway he was facing. Spock motioned for him to lead the way. His tricorder whined as he continued to scan down the hallway, trying to pinpoint Kirk's location.

Minutes later, they arrived at a right hand turn in the hallway. It was getting darker and darker as they progressed, for they were getting deeper and deeper into the most centralized area of the dungeons. Torches on the cement brick walls provided just enough ambient light for them to see. Their footfalls were echoing on the polished stone floor. Just before they reached the turn in the hallway, Chekhov motioned for them to stop. "Just around _this _corner, sair!" he announced.

"Very well." Spock said. "Stand ready! There may be guards." He pulled out his phaser. Chekhov switched off his tricorder and did the same. Twilight Sparkle and her group followed Spock's lead.

As Spock turned the corner, he saw two bat pony guards standing in front of either side of a particular cell door. He deduced that this must be where Captain Kirk was being held!

Upon seeing them, the nearest bat pony brought down his long spear and prepared to charge. Spock fired his phaser at him before he was able to, however. The guard collapsed to the polished stone floor as he was stunned by the blast.

Upon seeing this, the other guard was surprised, visible equine alarm on his facial features.

"The keys!" Spock demanded, noticing the key chain the other guard had on his leather belt.

The guard just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"The _keys, _please!" Spock repeated as he approached the guard.

The guard breathed heavily as he grew more serious, trying to muster up his courage. He finally let out a yell, brought his long speak and charged Mr. Spock.

Spock aptly dodged the long spear and applied the Vulcan neck pinch to the base of the pony's neck as he rushed past. To the ponies, it looked like Spock's bat pony projection applying his forehoof to the base of the guards's neck. The guard collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"WHOA!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "You've _got _to teach me that!"

"Impossible!" Spock said as he removed the keys from the guard's belt and handed them to Chekhov. "I have tried with others before, and was _unsuccessful."_

"Well, whatever you did, it was pretty _effective." _Twilight Sparkle said. "Like everything _else _you ponies seem to have. I've _got _to learn _more!"_

"_That _can be discussed at a later time." Spock said.

When Chekhov finally found the right key to unlock the cell door, he motioned for Dr. McCoy to help him push the door open. Both men pushed hard as the door grinded against the polished stone floor. The unconscious shackled form of Captain Kirk against the far wall told them that they had found the right cell, but what they saw was totally unanticipated.

"Uh oh." Dr. McCoy said.

When the ponies entered the cell, they were quite shocked at what they saw.

"What the?" Twilight Sparkle said in surprise.

"What in the _name _of…?" was Shining Armour's reaction.

"WHOA!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she gasped.

"OOH MY!" Fluttershy exclaimed in her own shock.

"What the _hay!?" _Applejack said.

Pinkie Pie was too stunned and slack jawed to say anything.

Rarity gasped. "This is a _mistake! _That CAN'T be Tiburon Tamer!"

"Actually, it _is!" _Chekhov said as he continued to find the right key to unlock his shackles.

"But…" Rarity stammered. "This can't BE! He's a… What in Equestria IS that hideous creature!?"

"That's what _I _want to know, _too!" _Twilight Sparkle said.

"No time to explain!" Spock said forcefully.

"We've got to get him out of here NOW!" Dr. McCoy exclaimed as he helped Chekhov hold Captain Kirk up as he was finally able to unlock the shackles that held him.

After getting over his shock, Shining Armour nodded. "Follow me!" he said as he led the group outside.

Spock followed Shining Armour with McCoy and Chekhov dragging their unconscious Captain behind. The ponies, still in shock, followed. Twilight Sparkle and Rarity used their unicorn magic to carry the two unconscious bat pony guards with them as they departed.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the cave entrance, the battle was over. The Royal Guard had _won!_ They were gathering the bat ponies they had captured and brought them in a group as prisoners.

They were unable to find King Sombra, or his changeling henchpony Hugh. A group of a dozen or so guard ponies were sent into the dungeon complex to search for them.

On the ground floor of the cave complex, Hugh slowly emerged from behind some stacked storage barrels. He had hid here throughout the entire battle, not daring to come out. Now, he came out of his hiding place, since things have quieted down. He kept the long spear he was carrying down in front of him as he looked around nervously.

"Over here!" came the shout of somepony, and a half dozen Royal Guards quickly converged on his position.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON!" the leader said as they quickly surrounded him and gazed at him fiercely, aiming his long spear at him. His companions did the same.

"I surrender!" he screamed as he dropped his long spear to the ground and raised his forehooves high in the air.

He was immediately taken into custody, and was brought out be placed with the others in the prisoners' circle.

Inside the dungeon compound, Shining Armour and his group made their way down to the ground floor. They could see the light coming from the cave entrance off in the distance, and rushed headlong in that direction.

Suddenly, a puff of green smoke appeared in front of them which stopped them in their tracks. Out of this green smoke slowly emerged a pony grinning with confidence.

"_Sombra!" _Twilight Sparkle exclaimed.

"Twilight Sparkle! We meet again!" King Sombra said defiantly.

"Stand back, everypony! He's MINE!" Twilight Sparkle ordered as she assumed a defensive stance.

King Sombra chuckled evilly. "You poor foolish _filly! _Do you really think you can defeat ME!?"

"I don't _think, _I _know…" _Twilight said confidently.

She made her unicorn's horn glow in a bright white light as she called forth a powerful magic spell. She made a face as she concentrated. When she built up her powers to the maximum, she shot out a tremendous beam of light at King Sombra.

In the meantime, King Sombra closed his own eyes as he concentrated on bringing up a defensive shield around himself. The green glow of his magic surrounded him as he called forth the defensive spell. It aptly deflected the light rays of Twilight Sparkle's unicorn spell.

When Twilight Sparkle opened her eyes, she gasped in shock to see King Sombra still standing there. The spell she called forth was powerful enough even to defeat the most powerful of unicorns in Equestria, but King Sombra was able to counteract it somehow!

King Sombra laughed heartily. "I _told _you that you couldn't _defeat _me! Since our _last _encounter, I have been able to _build up _my powers to the point where I can now counteract _any spell _you can _throw _at me! I am _immune _now, Twilight Sparkle!"

The red beam of a phaser blast suddenly hit him in the chest. He slowly collapsed to the floor, fully stunned.

"You may have been immune to her _powers, _but you weren't immune to our _phasers, _KOZAK!" Chekhov exclaimed. He was the one who fired the phaser that incapacitated King Sombra.

"All right! Let's carry him outside and put him with the other prisoners." Shining Armour ordered. Rainbow Dash and Applejack took it upon themselves to carry the prone form of King Sombra outside.

When they emerged from the cave, they were greeted with a cheer from the ponies of the Royal Guard. Their victory was complete! Those cheers quickly turned to gasps of shock when they saw the strange creature being carried out behind Shining Armour and the wielders of the Elements of Harmony.

"Fear not, everypony!" Shining Armour quickly said. "I know this… _male _here doesn't look like a pony, but he's the one we were sent here to _rescue! _He's quite _harmless!" _

Upon hearing this, the pony guards returned to what they were doing. "I need a couple of blankets!" Dr. McCoy called out. Shining Armour nodded to one of the Pony Medics nearby, who rushed to get the blankets from the Medical Wagon they brought with them.

Meanwhile, four pony guards came to collect the prone form of King Sombra. Rainbow Dash and Applejack set him down on the snowy ground, and the four guards surrounded him and kept an eye on him.

"Your Highness!" A pony Medic called, waving his forehoof around. He was bent over the form of an injured Pegasus pony lying on the snow.

"Oh, no!" Shining Armour said once he saw who it was. He immediately trotted over to the injured pony.

"Sky Prancer! _Sky Prancer!" _Shining Armour cried as he cradled the injured pony'd head in his forelegs. He could see that he had taken a long spear through the ribs just below his armour plating, and he had already lost a lot of blood. The snow around him was already crimson with it! The spear was probably thrown at him while he was in the air, and the shot pierced his lung, and maybe went through his heart as well.

"Shining…" the pony said weakly. Then he coughed up blood.

"_No! _Sky Prancer! Stay with me! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!" Shining Armour cried.

Sky Prancer shook his head. "It's too late!"

By this time, Dr. McCoy had sufficiently stabilized Captain Kirk; so he immediately came over to examine Sky Prancer. His medical tricorder warbled as he scanned the Pegasus pony.

Sky Prancer raised a shaky forehoof and placed it on Shining Armour. "It's been an honour serving with you, my friend… my Captain… my… _Prince!"_

He then convulsed, let out a few short breaths, then one long one. Finally, he expired. His forehoof slowly fell off Shining Armour's shoulder and fell to the snowy ground. "He's _dead!" _Dr. McCoy announced sadly. "His internal injuries were too severe."

Shining Armour shut his eyes tightly and looked away. The other pony Medic looked sad as well. Twilight Sparkle, standing nearby, got moist eyes at seeing her big brother so sad at the loss of one of his guards.

"His name was Sky Prancer!" Shining Armour said in a shaky voice. "He was my Second in Command… and my _best friend!"_

Dr. McCoy laid a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. "I'm sorry." He said sadly.

In the end, only four members of the Royal Guard were killed- including Shining Armour's Second in Command- and only seven were injured.

A little over half of the bat pony guards were either killed or injured, while the rest surrendered willfully and allowed themselves to be taken prisoner. They will be taken to the Crystal Empire where they will be held in custody until they can be extradited to Canterlot where they are to stand trial for treason.

A groaning sound made almost everyone turn. "Meester Spock!" Chekhov exclaimed in fear.

"He's coming around!" Dr. McCoy said.

King Sombra was regaining consciousness. The four Royal Guards watching him immediately raised their long spears and surrounded him.

"My phaser was almost out of power." Chekhov admitted. "Sorry, Meester Spock."

"No apology necessary, Ensign." Spock said.

Once King Sombra was fully conscious, he growled and let loose a spell of repulsion blast that sent the four guards surrounding him flying twenty feet in all directions. They screamed as they flew and landed hard on the snowy ground.

Twilight Sparkle prepared herself to confront him again while other pony guards surrounded him with long spears at the ready.

"You may have won _this _time, Twilight Sparkle! But I SHALL HAVE MY REVEEEEEEENGE!" King Sombra cried out, then disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

Several guards ran over to where he was standing, and looked around, making sure that he really _was _gone.

"I'll be _waiting, _Sombra!" Twilight Sparkle muttered.

Meanwhile, in the old castle ruins of the Everfree Forest, the black pulsating crystal overtop of the doorway stopped pulsating, and it's green glow disappeared. It then winked out. As soon as it was gone, the cement block arch that made up the doorway crumbled to the floor. The doorway to King Sombra's realm was no more!

Back in the Crystal Empire, Shining Armour, Twilight Sparkle and Mr. Spock were discussing what to do about the old Empire Dungeons. After the Royal Guards had removed all of the supplies stored inside by the bat ponies, it was time to make a decision.

"Since it's not going to be used anymore, we've got to _seal it away forever!" _Shining Armour concluded.

Spock nodded. "Agreed. A phaser barrage from the Enterprise along the mountainside will cause a rock slide, thus sealing away the cave entrance." He opened up his communicator and was about to signal the Enterprise.

"That won't be necessary!" Twilight Sparkle interrupted. "We'll use the _Elements of Harmony _to seal the cave entrance!"

After thinking it over for a few moments, Shining Armour nodded. "Okay, Twiley. Do it!"

"Get ready, girls!" Twilight Sparkle ordered. All five of the Elements of Harmony wielders gathered around her.

They all closed their eyes and concentrated in bringing forth their powers to be channeled. The two Pegasi, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, hovered above Twilight Sparkle; while the others slowly levitated off the ground while Twilight Sparkle stayed right where she was. When they reached their final position, and you could draw a line between them, it would come up as a six point star!

A huge circle of light started to glow and envelop them. When the power was built up sufficiently enough, Twilight Sparkle opened her eyes. Her eyes shined bright white, and a huge beam of light shot out from the circular glow and struck the mountainside. This caused the rock slide they were looking for! The shower of rock came down and essentially covered up the entire mouth of the cave. The entrance to the old Empire Dungeons was sealed away _forever!_

Once the rock slide was over, all of the ponies slowly levitated back down to the ground. The white glow that surrounded them slowly dissipated, and they settled back down to the ground. They all slowly opened their eyes. "Well done, girls!" Twilight Sparkle said proudly as she saw the results of their efforts. All of friends smiled in reaction.

"Fascinating!" Mr. Spock said with a raise of his eyelids.

Some of the pony guards were truly amazed at what they saw. All of them had heard of the legend of the Elements of Harmony, but some of them were unsure if the legend was true. After just witnessing that had happened, they were now _convinced _that the legend was true!

Another flash of light a short distance away from them made everybody react. Out of that light came some figures that they never expected to see. Twilight Sparkle immediately reacted when she saw who it was.

"_Queen Chrysalis!" _she cried out as she assumed a defensive posture.

It _was, _in fact, her other old nemesis Queen Chrysalis, flanked by two changeling guards that looked almost identical to Hugh. Unlike her insectlike guards, Queen Chrysalis was almost twice as tall as them and was really slender. Her body was dark grey, her mane and tail were teal coloured and looked to be pot marked with holes. She had green catlike eyes, and her insectlike wings looked to also be pot marked with holes. The crooked unicorn's horn she had on her head matched the dark grey colour of her body, and looked be shaped more like an "S" than being entirely straight, like an ordinary unicorn's horn. She had fangs protruding from her mouth, and she wore a green leather blanketlike garment on her back. The flimsy looking crown she was wearing looked to be topped with unpolished pearls. She looked quite hideous!

"What are _you _doing here!?" Shining Armour exclaimed forcefully to her as several guards drew their long spears and confronted her.

She stopped and raised her forelegs in the air as a sign of non aggression. "My quarrel is _not_ with _you _today! I simply came to collect my _minion!" _She said, in reference to the changeling Hugh.

When Queen Chrysalis spoke, it sounded like she was speaking with a metallic double voice; which made her seem all the more hideous!

Hugh was allowed to come forward to face his former Queen. He appeared to be quite surprised to see her and the two guards who were with her!

"Now _hold on a minute!" _Shining Armour said in defiance. "This changeling is _our _prisoner!"

Queen Chrysalis stared at him evenly. "The _bat ponies _are your prisoners, but that changeling is a part of my Collective; therefore, he is MY property! My claim to him takes precedence over _yours! _It would be _wise _of you to release him to _me!"_

Shining Armour, still looking quite defiant, turned towards the ponies guarding Hugh, and nodded to them as a sign to let him go. They lowered their long spears to allow Hugh to approach his Queen. One of the ponies shoved him forward.

Queen Chrysalis smiled at him. "Well, now, Third of Five!" she began. "When you defected from the Changeling Lands months ago, we had a hard time _locating _you! You have no idea how much _trouble _we went through in finding you again; but no matter. You are a part of _us _again! Come!" Then she started to walk back the way she came. Her changeling guards followed her.

"No!" Hugh said in defiance.

This stopped Queen Chrysalis and her guards dead in their tracks. Queen Chrysalis turned around to face him again. "What did you _say!?" _she asked him.

"I said 'NO'!" Hugh repeated. "I'm NOT going with you; and my name is no longer _Third of Five, _I am called _Hugh _now!"

Queen Chrysalis was surprised by this. "Who gave you that designation!?"

"King Sombra!" Hugh said in answer. "He's my new _Master!" _

Queen Chrysalis smiled. "How charming, but _irrelevant! _You are just a _drone _who belongs to _us; _therefore, you must _come _with us!"

The two changeling guards then came forward and used their unicorn magic to seize him.

"NO!" Hugh screamed as he was lifted off the ground and dragged along. He turned back towards the Royal Guard ponies and futilely reached out to them with a foreleg. He bore a pleading look on his facial features, but the ponies were powerless to help him. "I don't WANNA go back! They can't _feel! _They can't _love! _I WANNA STAAAAAAYYY!"

The changelings went forward a few feet. "NOOOOOOO!" Hugh cried out one last time before they all disappeared in that same flash of light the originally appeared in.

Everybody there just stayed silent after seeing what just happened. Some of them felt sorrow and pity over Hugh, who looked to be quite unwilling to rejoin his Queen and her Changeling Army.

"Spock!" Dr. McCoy called out, breaking the silence.

Spock then came over to join McCoy, who was still looking after Captain Kirk. Chekhov was right behind him.

"We need to beam him up to Sick Bay _right now!" _Dr. McCoy said. "He's been tortured pretty bad, and I can't do much for him down here!"

"Beam him _up?" _Twilight Sparkle asked almost to herself.

Spock eyed the still unconscious form of Captain Kirk lying on the ground, then nodded. "Very well." Then he opened up his communicator. "Spock to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here!" came the voice of Mr. Scott through the communicator.

"Lock in on my communicator signal. Four to beam up _immediately." _Spock ordered.

"Aye, sir!" Scott said.

Spock closed his communicator. "Please do not be alarmed by what you are about to see." He told Twilight Sparkle.

"Why, what's going on?" Shining Armour asked.

"But… I still don't _understand!" _Twilight Sparkle said in desperation.

"All will be explained to you… in due time…" Spock said. "I promise."

As he said this, the hum of the transporter beam could be heard as it caught Mr. Spock and his companions. They shimmered and disappeared right in front of the stunned Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armour. Any other pony who saw the four disappear were also quite surprised and puzzled by what just happened.

"Now _there's _something you don't see _every day!" _Shining Armour said, breaking the silence.

"I just hope that Mr. Spock will make good on his promise." Twilight Sparkle mused.

"He'd _better!" _Pinkie Pie said. "He made a _Pinkie promise, _and you shouldn't break a _Pinkie promise!" _

Both Rainbow Dash and Applejack rolled their eyes as if to say "Seriously!?"

"Let's go." Shining Armour said. "All right! Let's _move out!" _He then ordered his troops._ "_We've got a long march back to the Crystal Empire ahead of us!"

They arrived back at the Crystal Empire just after sunset. The bat pony prisoners were immediately taken to a detention center where they were to be held until they could be extradited back to Canterlot. Those bat ponies that were injured or wounded were given hospital care, along with the seven reported injured Royal Guard ponies.

Some of the guards who witnessed the events just couldn't stay silent about what transpired that day. When Princess Cadence got wind of this, she said that she hoped that the mysterious Mr. Spock and his companions would keep their word and tell them everything about themselves, and how they were able to vanish like that.

Eventually, Twilight Sparkle and her friends would make their way back to Ponyville where Twilight Sparkle would report back to Princess Celestia about what transpired. From there, it was a simple matter of waiting for Mr. Spock to reappear; _if _he was to ever show up again.


	14. Chapter 13 - Proper First Contact

**CHAPTER 13**

**PROPER FIRST CONTACT**

_Captain's log, Star Date 5145.1 – It has been two days since my unfortunate capture and torture on Equus Major 4. Thanks to Dr. McCoy, I have made a full recovery! I am now debating whether to make a proper First Contact with the inhabitants of the planet, or obey the Prime Directive, tuck our tails between our legs, and run._

Captain Kirk was gathered in the Briefing Room with all those involved in the original landing party. Mr. Scott was there as well, along with Yeoman Rand in her capacity of gathering the minutes of the meeting.

"Your report about the incidents on the planet's surface was _thorough, _as usual, Mr. Spock. The question _now _is: Where do we go from _here?"_

"I still say we should obey the Prime Directive, cut our losses and move on to our next assignment!" Dr. McCoy said vehemently.

Kirk nodded, then turned to his First Officer. "Mr. Spock?"

"I'm afraid I must concur with Dr. McCoy." He said. "In concurrence with the Prime Directive, we should make a heading to our next destination. Any further contact with the inhabitants of this planet could cause more cultural contamination, and greatly alter their future sociological and technological development."

"I agree!" Mr. Scott said. "We should move on, like Dr. McCoy said."

"But they saw us disappear in the transporter beam when we beamed up to the Enterprise!" Kirk argued. "They deserve, at least, an _explanation!" _

"When it comes to the Prime Directive, that is _irrelevant." _Spock said.

"But we _owe _it to these people!" Kirk counter argued. "After all, they helped save my _life! _Who knows what that tyrant would've _done _to me, if I wasn't _rescued." _

"_Jim!" _McCoy exclaimed. "You're not suggesting that we beam down in the middle of that Palace Throne Room in our human forms and say 'we're sorry!' !?"

Kirk smiled. "No, nothing so _drastic, _Bones!"

"_Also, _Jim, I don't know if you've _noticed; _but they place that 'All Powerful' Princess of theirs on a pretty high _pedestal. _She's like The Pope of ancient Earth: She's probably the closest thing to _God _these ponies will _ever interact with!"_

"Bones, are you suggesting that if we beamed back down there, and showed our human selves, that they could very well supplant Princess Celestia and adopt _us _as their new _deities!?" _Kirk asked.

"It could very well _be, _Jim!" McCoy said evenly. "Who knows how the primitive minds of these ponies _think!?"_

After a few moments of silence, Spock spoke. "In every society, there is always a voice of _reason; _and when it comes to these Equestrians, I believe I know who that voice of reason _is."_

Kirk smiled and nodded. "Twilight Sparkle?"

Spock nodded. "In many ways, she is quite _logical; _despite her emotionalism."

Kirk kept smiling. "And I can see how _you, _of all people, would want to build a _rapport _with her."

"What are you _suggesting, _Spock?" McCoy asked.

"She would be our liaison between us and Princess Celestia. We _could, _as you say… pay her a visit?"

Realizing what Spock had in mind, Kirk smiled slowly. "All right, Spock. We'll do it _your _way!"

* * *

Later that day, Mr. Spock knocked on the library door in Ponyville. This time, it was Twilight Sparkle who answered the door. She gasped when she saw who it was that knocked. "Mr. Spock!" she exclaimed with a mixture of surprise and happiness.

"Greetings, Twilight Sparkle!" Mr. Spock's bat pony self said. Dr. McCoy and Mr. Chekhov were there with him, and they were all wearing their holographic projector bracelets; therefore, their pony selves were what Twilight Sparkle was seeing. Captain Kirk, in the guise of Tiburon Tamer, was _also _with them.

"Well, this is _definitely _a surprise!" Twilight Sparkle said. "When we all saw you disappear from the Crystal Empire, we thought we would never _see _you again!"

"Obviously, that is not the case _now!" _Spock said. "There is an important matter we need to discuss, may we come in?"

"Sure!" Twilight Sparkle said with a smile as she pushed the door wide open and ushered them inside.

Once they were inside, and the library door was closed, Spock spoke again. "I am certain you remember Doctor Goodwill and Wheat Reaper…" He said as he gestured to them.

"Of course!" Twilight Sparkle said.

"And this is our Captain… Tiburon Tamer." Spock said as he gestured to the other male pony who was with them.

"Hi." Kirk said with a smile as he came forward.

Twilight Sparkle was visibly confused. "No! This must be some _mistake!" _she said as she shook her head. "The Tiburon Tamer _I _saw was… NOT pony!"

"You mean like _this?" _Kirk said as he deactivated his holographic projector bracelet.

Twilight Sparkle gasped as the pony form of Tiburon Tamer dissipated to reveal the human form she had seen in that dungeon cell back in the Crystal Empire.

"WHOA!" Spike, who had joined them, exclaimed. "You weren't _kidding, _Twilight! He really IS… not _pony!"_

"And that's not _all!" _Kirk said as he nodded to Spock and the others who had accompanied him.

They switched off their holographic projectors and their true selves were revealed.

"My real name is James T. Kirk." He began. "I command a _starship _called The U.S.S. _Enterprise. _This is my First Officer, Mr. Spock, who is a _Vulcan; _my Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Leonard McCoy; and my Chief Navigator, Ensign Pavel Chekhov."

"WHOA!" Spike exclaimed again. "This is UNBELIEVABLE!"

"Let me assure you that we mean you, and your people, _no harm; _for we are on a mission of peaceful exploration. It was never our intention to reveal our true selves to you, or your friends; but circumstances, it seems, decided _otherwise; _and for _that, _we are _sorry."_

Twilight Sparkle just stood there motionless, with her mouth wide open, visible equine alarm in her eyes. She was still in shock over what she had just seen!

"Uhh… Twilight?" Spike said as he approached the purple unicorn mare cautiously and patted her on left flank.

Twilight let out a small yelp as she felt Spike's touch. "This is…" she began. "This is… simply UNBELIEVABLE! A new species TOTALLY UNKNOWN to Equestria RIGHT HERE, in PONYVILLE!" she stammered. "This is the single most important discovery is all of HISTORY!"

She then started pacing back and forth. "Oh, sweet Celestia! I have a million and one QUESTIONS I want to ASK you, and I don't know where to BEGIN! I _guess _I can begin with-"

"Whoa, WHOA! Slow DOWN!" Kirk said in interruption as he raised a hand. "One thing at a _time!" _He urged.

Chekhov and McCoy couldn't help but smile at the purple unicorn mare's hysteria. Spock simply raised an eyebrow in reaction.

"Sorry! Silly me!" Twilight Sparkle laughed nervously. Spike simply rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I guess I can start by asking you where you're _from…" _she smiled. "Are you from Equestria, or _outside _of Equestria?"

Kirk smiled. "We're not even from this _planet!"_

Twilight Sparkle blinked. "Not from this _planet?"_

Kirk shook his head, still smiling. "No."

Twilight Sparkle was speechless for a moment, but then spoke again. "But… if you're not from this _planet, _then THAT must mean that you're from…" She pointed to the ceiling with one of her forehooves. "…up _there?"_

"That is correct." Spock said.

Twilight Sparkle was visibly stunned. "I need to sit down!" she blurted out. Then she used her unicorn magic to grab a stool from the nearby table, drag it towards her and sat upon it.

"I realize that this is all quite a _shock _to you," Kirk said "but let me reassure you again that we are not here to hurt_ you_, or your _friends!"_

Then he approached her. "Can you trust us?" He asked as he kneeled down to face her. Being over six feet tall, Kirk seemed to tower over the four foot tall or so Twilight Sparkle, and kneeling down was the best way to be at eye level with the smaller unicorn mare.

After letting it all sink in for a few moments, Twilight Sparkle then met Captain Kirk's eyes, and nodded. "Princess Celestia should _know; _and my _friends _should know, as well. You _owe _it to them, Mr. Kirk!" she said evenly.

Spock intervened. "Which is why we will be counting on you to send another letter to Princess Celestia asking if we can have another audience with her."

Twilight Sparkle nodded again. "All right! Spike…" she called to her assistant.

Spike went and got parchment and quill. "Ready." He said calmly.

Twilight Sparkle dictated the following letter:

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_There has been a new development in regards to Tiburon Tamer and his friends, who disappeared just two days ago from the Crystal Empire._

_They have reappeared in Ponyville, and are with me in the library as I write this. We are requesting an audience with you so that they can reveal to all of us who they really are. These are not ordinary ponies, and what they have to tell us could surely shake Equestria to its very foundation!_

_Your loyal and faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

After this letter met with Captain Kirk's approval, Spike blew his magic fire on it, which sent it straight to Canterlot. Kirk wondered if Spike just burned the letter up with his dragon fire, but Mr. Spock reassured him that this was simply how the little dragon sent the letters to Princess Celestia.

"Now, while we wait for a response, I'll go gather my friends and bring them _here." _Twilight Sparkle said as she walked towards the front door of the library. "Oh! One suggestion, boys: Be in your pony forms when they arrive, so it won't come as too much of a _shock _to them."

Dr. McCoy smiled and nodded. "You can count on us!"

Twilight Sparkle smiled and nodded. "Great! In the meantime, make yourselves at home." With this, she used her unicorn magic to open the library's front door. She closed it behind her as soon as she walked out.

Spike scratched the back of his head with his clawed finger in reaction to the awkward silence. "Well, I left a jewel cake in the oven, so…" Then he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Jewel cake?" Kirk asked.

"Don't ask!" McCoy said with a look of disgust on his face.

* * *

While waiting for Twilight Sparkle to return to the library with her friends, Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock busied themselves with a game of chess using Twilight Sparkle's game set; while Dr. McCoy and Mr. Chekhov perused through the Adventures of Daring Do books Twilight Sparkle kept.

At one point, Dr. McCoy chuckled. "You were _right, _Chekhov! This Daring Do character _is _very much like Indiana Jones!"

"Who is _Russian, _might I add!" Chekhov said with a smile.

Dr. McCoy sighed. "_Yes, _Chekhov!" he exclaimed dismissively, and kept on reading.

Captain Kirk couldn't help but crack a smile at this banter.

"So Mr. Spock here is a grand master at chess, and is capable of beating _anybody, _except _you?" _Spike asked Kirk.

"The only reason why Captain Kirk has been able to beat me constantly at chess is because his game strategies follow _no logical pattern."_

Kirk smiled. "Whatever it takes to _win, _Spock. That's always been my _attitude."_

"And it is _exactly _that attitude that has gotten you in _trouble _numerous times." Spock said.

"Then I'm thankful that I'll _always_ have the ship and crew to get me _out _of trouble." Kirk said. "Speaking _of…" _Kirk then moved his bishop up the board. "Checkmate!" he announced with a satisfied smile.

This caused Spock to raise his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure, Bones, but I think I've _aggravated _him." Kirk mocked.

"_I'm _sure!" McCoy smiled.

The chatter of ponies coming from outside approaching the library made them all react. "Holographic projectors, everybody!" Kirk immediately ordered. Everyone switched the holographic projector bands on their wrists to project their pony selves.

The library door opened to reveal Twilight Sparkle and her friends, the wielders of the Elements of Harmony. "Well, girls, here they _are!" _Twilight Sparkle announced as she gestured.

All of her friends gasped in delight as they saw the familiar stallion forms standing before them.

Rarity immediately came up to face Captain Kirk. "Now, _this _is the Tiburon Tamer _I _know! You had me so WORRIED, darling! I never thought I would SEE you again!"

Kirk smiled. "Well, worry no longer, Rarity. I'm _back!"_

"And I am _delighted!" _Rarity smiled and eyed Captain Kirk seductively.

"Hello, Dr. Goodwill." Fluttershy said softly as she came to face Dr. McCoy. "You had me so _worried _that day you disappeared from the Crystal Empire; but I'm glad to see that you're still _alive _and _well!"_ She smiled.

"I'm glad, _too, _Fluttershy." McCoy said, returning the smile.

"Well, Mr. Spock!" Rainbow Dash began. "That was a pretty neat _trick _you and your friends pulled in the Crystal Empire that day! Makes me wonder how many _more _tricks you have up your sleeve!" She smiled at him sinisterly and elbowed his chest with her forehoof.

"Quite a few, I must say." Spock said.

"WHEAT REAPER!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she bounced into Chekhov, who caught her. "YouhadmesoWORRIEDIneverthoughtI'dSEEyouagainbuthe reyouarenowI'msoHAPPYYYYY!"

"It's… good to see you again TOO, Pinkie Pie." Chekhov said as he softly embraced her.

Pinkie Pie let herself be held by Mr. Chekhov and sighed contently.

"Now wait just a cotton pickin' MINUTE!" Applejack exclaimed. "Ah'm STILL confused! This pony here CAIN'T be Tiburon Tamer! The Tiburon Tamer AH saw didn't look lahk HIM!" She pointed to Captain Kirk. "Matter of fact, he didn't look lahk a pony AT ALL; so what the hay is GOIN' ON HERE!?"

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "You're _right, _Applejack! There's more to these ponies than meets the eye, girls. Before we go on, I think it's high time you all knew the _truth."_

"Why, whatever do you _mean, _darling!?" Rarity asked.

Twilight Sparkle nodded to Captain Kirk. "Show 'em!"

Captain Kirk nodded to his friends to deactivate their holographic projectors. Before the ponies' very eyes, the pony forms of the four Enterprise crewmembers dissipated to reveal their true identities.

All of the ponies gasped as they saw the humanoid forms of the four males. Captain Kirk introduced himself and the members of his crew.

Everypony was _stunned, _but none was more stunned than Rarity.

"You mean that he's REALLY a…. a…" she began, then moaned as she started to feel woozy. She wobbled back and forth, and finally fainted. Rainbow Dash caught her before she hit the floor.

"Now THAT'S the Tiburon Tamer AH remember!" Applejack said.

"So it's TRUE…" Fluttershy said. "You really ARE all… non pony!"

"That's right." Dr. McCoy said. "But I'm still the same friendly, kind hearted Dr. Goodwill you've come to _know."_ He smiled.

"I'm glad!" Fluttershy said as she smiled back.

"And I'm still the same Wheat Reaper you've come to value as a _friend, _Pinkie Pie!" Chekhov said.

"Well, of _course, _why wouldn't you be?" Pinkie Pie asked, smiling brightly.

"Okay!" Rainbow Dash began. "So you're not ponies, that much is _obvious; _but WHY ALL OF THE DISGUISES!?"

"We didn't know how you'd react if you saw us in our _true forms." _Kirk said in answer.

"If we walked around in pony guise, it would allow us to… blend in… much easier." Spock emphasized.

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Yeah, I can see _why. _At least _you _still have your pony ears, Mr. Spock."

"My…?" Mr. Spock began, then realized what she was referring to. "Oh! Well, they are a common trait among my people, the _Vulcans."_

There was a few moments of silence, then Applejack spoke. "Well, that all makes _sense! _So what happens _now!?"_

"_Now_, if you still want us to be friends, we can make a proper First Contact… through your Princess Celestia…" Kirk said.

"I've already sent a letter to her asking that she meet with us…" Twilight Sparkle said.

Almost as if on cue, Spike came running into the room with a clawed finger upraised. "Uhh… _Twilight?" _he just had time to blurt out before he let out a burp; and in a plume of magic dragon fire, a rolled up parchment erupted and rolled onto the floor.

"It's from the Princess!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed happily.

She used her unicorn magic to unroll the parchment, and read it out loud:

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I must admit that your letter has once again piqued my curiosity._

_I am also relieved that your friends are all right. You've had us worried when you came back with the news that they've suddenly disappeared without a trace after Tiburon Tamer was rescued._

_I am very much interested in meeting your friends again so that we all can finally know who they really are, and I would like you and them to come to Canterlot. I will not be sending my chariot to convey you this time, seeing as there is no urgency involved. However, if you're able to take the Express Train from Ponyville, you should make it here by late this afternoon. I shall arrange an audience in the Royal Throne Room for you and your friends as soon as you arrive._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Princess Celestia_

"All right!" Twilight Sparkle said as she rolled up the parchment using her unicorn magic. "If we leave now, we should make it to the Ponyville Train Station before the last Express Train leaves."

With this, she led Captain Kirk and his friends out the library's front door.

"We're going with you!" Rainbow Dash said. She was fanning Rarity with her forehoof to give her some air. She was slowly regaining consciousness.

Twilight Sparkle turned back to face her friends. "You don't _have _to come, girls! Besides, this audience is for myself, Kirk and his friends _only."_

"Now, sugarcube, you oughta know us better than THAT by NOW!" Applejack said with a determined expression on her face. "We're comin' WITH ya, whether ya want us or NOT."

Twilight Sparkle smiled. "All right! But we've gotta _hurry, _the last train leaves in a half an hour!"

"Don't worry, Twi! We'll make it on time!" Rainbow Dash said as she hovered in mid air, eager to leave.

With this, the entire group left the library en route to the train station.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle had her opportunity to ask Captain Kirk and his friends her numerous questions on the train ride all the way to Canterlot. Kirk and his men resumed their pony guise so as not to draw too much attention to themselves. Twilight Sparkle chose a private car so that no prying ears would listen in on their conversations.

Once they were all settled in, Captain Kirk told the ponies the entire story of life on Earth, how the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet came about; and how their mission of peaceful exploration brought them to Equestria.

Spock told stories of life on Vulcan, of how his people adopted the philosophy of logic thousands of years ago, how his people encountered the human race centuries ago, and how they would come to forge a partnership that would allow humans to explore the cosmos only to later start the United Federation of Planets.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends listened intently as Kirk and Spock told their stories. Of all of the ponies, Rarity was the one who found everything the hardest to understand. Kirk took the time to make sure she understood everything. Once Rarity realized that Captain Kirk was the same friendly and charming stallion she called "Tiburon Tamer", she started warming up to him again.

As soon as they arrived in Canterlot, they headed straight to the Royal Palace. Upon recognizing Twilight Sparkle and her friends, the Royal Guards ushered them to the Throne Room. They didn't wait long before an Usher came through the large double doors and led them inside.

The inside of the Throne Room had the same red carpet laid out onto the floor, and guards carrying long spears were still standing every few feet from the double doors all the way up to the raised throne. The Usher guided them to about twenty feet in front of the raised throne, he bowed and made his announcement.

"Announcing Twilight Sparkle, the keepers of the Elements of Harmony, and friends." He said as he gestured towards them.

They all came forward and bowed respectfully. Princess Celestia was at her usual place on the throne. Sitting to her right was Princess Luna, her younger sister; but there were two other ponies sitting to her right: An alicorn female and a unicorn male.

"Twilight!" the alicorn female exclaimed as she rushed down the steps leading up to the throne.

Twilight Sparkle gasped when she realized who it was that was rushing to her. "Cadence!" she exclaimed joyfully.

When the two mares faced each other, they went into a song and dance they've done together hundreds of time before. "Sunshine, sunshine! Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and _do a little shake!" _both mares then giggled and fell into an embrace.

"WHAT did I just see!?" Dr. McCoy said with visible equine surprise in his projected pony self.

"Obviously, a nursery rhyme with a well choreographed private dance." Spock said simple with a raise of his eyelids.

"It was a _rhetorical question, _Spock!" McCoy said irritably.

Spock raised his eyelids again. "Well, one would've said so in the first place, Doctor."

McCoy rolled his eyes.

Kirk couldn't help but crack a smile at this.

"What are you doing here, Cadence!?" Twilight Sparkle asked when she relinquished her hug on the Crystal Princess, her former foalsitter.

"I just happened to be in Canterlot on Royal business when Princess Celestia asked me to be in attendance for this audience. Your brother's here, too!" she gestured towards Shining Armour, her husband, who smiled and waved to Twilight Sparkle from his place to the left of Princess Celestia.

"She said something about this being important, and that I had to be here."

"AHEM!" Princess Celestia cleared her throat, which brought an end to the conversation.

"Yes, Auntie!" Princess Cadence said with a bow and resumed her place on the raised throne.

Once Princess Cadence was back at her post, Princess Celestia got up and began to speak. "My brave and loyal subjects, once again, you have brought peace to Equestria; and for that, you have our eternal gratitude."

Twilight Sparkle and the other keepers of the Elements of Harmony smiled with pride and bowed.

"I now give the floor to Tiburon Tamer and his friends whom I'm sure have something very important to tell us all!"

Captain Kirk and his friends then came forward and bowed respectfully to Princess Celestia, who nodded in return. Then he turned towards Twilight Sparkle, who gave him a look of slight worry, for she knew what was about to happen. Kirk nodded for his men to deactivate their holographic projectors.

Their projected pony images dissipated to reveal their humanoid forms. A collective gasp echoed throughout the Throne Room. Several long spears CLANKed on the marble floor as the guards carrying them dropped them in shock over what they just saw. Twilight Sparkle and her friends looked genuinely worried, for they did not know what was about to happen next.

Kirk came forward and bowed again. "Your Royal Highnesses, I'm Captain James T. Kirk, Commander of the U.S.S. Enterprise; which is a starship in stationary orbit above this planet as we speak. This is my Science Officer, Commander Spock; our Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Leonard McCoy; and our Chief Navigator, Ensign Pavel Chekhov."

He then extended his arms out with palms upraised as a sign of non aggression. "Let me state for the record that we mean you and your people _no harm_, for we are on a mission of _peaceful exploration. _It has always been our primary goal to explore strange new worlds such as _yours, _and to seek out new life and new civilizations such as _yours."_

By this time, some of the ponies in the Throne Room started to murmur amongst themselves as to who and _what _these strange beings who just revealed themselves really are, and what they wanted with the ponies of Equestria.

"Let me _also _state for the record that it was _never _our intention to make any direct contact with you or your people; however, unfortunate circumstances dictated _otherwise."_

As the murmurs continued, Princess Celestia spoke again. "Well said, Captain Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise. You may be surprised to _note_, however, that I have always believed in the existence of creatures such as yourselves."

The whispers of those present grew louder at this revelation. The Usher cried out for order. Princess Celestia continued once the din of the whispering has died down.

"My younger sister, Princess Luna here, has also believed in your existence."

"It is _true!" _Princess Luna admitted. "Though most of what I know comes from the stories my dear sister has told me since fillyhood."

"And that knowledge came from what my parents told me before they passed on from this realm." Princess Celestia said.

Princess Cadence and her husband, Prince Shining Armour, just sat calmly while this exchange was taking place; but inside, they were wondering what to make of these strange new creatures who just revealed themselves to them.

"But… we are not from this planet you call 'Equestria'." Kirk admitted.

"I know." Princess Celestia said after a few moments of silence. A collective gasp went up in the Throne Room at this revelation.

"How!?" Captain Kirk asked in confusion.

"My dear Captain Kirk, I have been in existence on this planet for twenty five hundred years. I'm sure you have noticed the state of the art observatory we have here at Canterlot. This alone should tell you that we have been exploring the mysteries of the cosmos for a long time now. Contrary to what most of my loyal subjects probably believe, I have always known that we are not alone in this universe."

This brought more whispers from those present in the Throne Room.

Kirk, with his palms still upraised, spoke again. "For a long time, my people _also _believed that we were alone in the universe until we encountered the Vulcans, Mr. Spock's people." He gestured towards Mr. Spock. "It was thanks to them that we were able to develop technology that allowed us to venture beyond our own solar system and explore the mysteries of this galaxy.

"When we first set out, however, it was decided that we would have a _golden rule_; which we call The Prime Directive of Non Interference; that states that we are not to make any direct contact with a civilization that has not yet developed space faring technology similar to ours. Such is the case of _your _civilization, which has yet to achieve space flight."

"That may not happen for quite some time." Princess Celestia admitted. "I can also understand how your knowledge, technology and ideals may have a negative influence on a society such as ours…"

"Which is why I say, for what it's worth, that we are _deeply sorry _for making ourselves known to you." Kirk said. "If you wish us to leave, we'll leave; as long as you let us go in peace."

While some present continued to whisper amongst themselves wondering what was going to happen next, others held their collective breath, dreading the worst.

After what seemed like an eternity, Princess Celestia spoke again. "Well said, Captain! I can tell that you have done this before. Also, there is no apology necessary. I am personally _delighted _that we have come to know you. I am sure that others amongst my loyal subjects are _also _delighted." She glanced at Twilight Sparkle as she said the last phrase, who smiled back at her Princess and long time Teacher.

All those in attendance let out a huge sigh of relief that their Monarch was not bitter about encountering these strange otherworldly beings.

"I must also make an announcement!" Princess Celestia continued. "As Princess of the Kingdom of Equestria, I decree that for the next seven days, we are to extend to these brave beings _every hospitality _that we can offer! This goes for the entire valiant crew of the Enterprise as well!"

Some cries of joy went up at this announcement.

"What is your crew compliment, Captain?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Four hundred and thirty in all, including women and children." Kirk replied.

"Well, then, seeing as you are all on a mission of peaceful exploration, you and the entire members of your crew shall have _every opportunity _to explore this great and wondrous world of ours and learn everything you care to learn about us, just as _we _will learn everything about _you."_

The cries of joy turned into cheers at this announcement! None was more joyful, however, than Twilight Sparkle; for she had come to value Captain Kirk and his men as dear friends. Lots of joyous embraces were shared between them. Pinkie Pie immediately leapt into Chekhov's arms, showing her immense happiness at the turnout of events; Dr. McCoy and Fluttershy shared a friendly soft embrace amongst them while Rarity just smiled and looked up at Captain Kirk, who caressed her mane as he looked down at her and returned her smile.

For the rest of the day and into the evening, lots of impromptu festivities took place at the Palace and in Canterlot as the news of this wondrous encounter spread quickly. When the celebrating was over and it was time to retire, Captain Kirk and his men were offered to stay at the Palace for the night, but Captain Kirk politely refused stating that he and his men would prefer to beam back up to the Enterprise where he was to make the announcement to his crew. They beamed aboard as soon as they were given leave to do so.

Back on the Enterprise, the news of this open invitation brought about a mixture of surprise and delight from the crew. Most of them had wanted to see these sentient ponies up close, and they were delighted that their wish was going to come true! Rotating shore leave parties were quickly organized and the first wave of the shore leave personnel were beamed down roughly eight hours later to begin their vacation of exploration of the planet known to the local inhabitants as Equestria.


	15. Conclusion

**CONCLUSION**

For the next seven days, the crew of the Enterprise enjoyed what was probably the best time of their lives! They beamed down in rotating shore leave parties, and were given every chance to visit all of the major metropolitan areas of Equestria. Several visits were organized for Canterlot, Manehattan, Fillydelphia, Baltimare, Las Haygas and The Crystal Empire.

Many were quite astounded to hear of how the names almost paralleled Earth's major cities. A few wondered what would've happened with the homo sapiens who existed on the planet, since the ponies are the dominant species.

Everybody was allowed to spend an equal time visiting on the planet. Mr. Scott, however, preferred to forego most of his allotted shore leave time to look after anything that needed maintenance on the Enterprise. What little time he _did _spend on the planet was entirely reserved for interacting with elite members of the Royal Engineering Corps in Canterlot where he gathered information from them in regards to the inner workings of Equestria's more advanced inventions. In exchange, he described the inner workings of the Enterprise's thrusters and impulse engines. The warp drive proved to be too difficult for the members of the Engineering Corps to understand, so Scotty let it go. He did allow himself to relax at a tavern in Canterlot where he shared a few mugs of cider with the members of the Engineering Corps who invited him.

Meanwhile, Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy and Ensign Chekhov spent most of their time with Twilight Sparkle and their friends as they took them on tours of all of the major cities of Canterlot and The Crystal Empire. They were even allowed to attend a special sun raising ceremony conducted by Princess Celestia, as well as a moon raising ceremony conducted by Princess Luna. Mr. Spock still refused to believe that any amount of unicorn or alicorn magic could counteract the natural laws of physics, though he did admit that the sun and the moon seemed to rise rather quickly, when the two alicorn princesses invoked their own special powers.

Several festivities and parties were arranged in honour of the crew of the Enterprise in all of the major cities where they were treated with every courtesy that was extended to any foreign ambassadors on a diplomatic visit; which meant that they all made the most of their shore leave!

On the last day, a grand festival was held for all of them in Ponyville. Everypony that was _anypony _was there to see the entire crew of the Enterprise off at the close of festivities during the night.

Captain Kirk and his usual companions spent most of the day with Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Prince Shining Armour, Twilight Sparkle and her usual friends. As the group walked past a curious pair of ponies, the following was overheard:

"You see, Bonbon!? I _told _you they were real! I TOLD you so!" said the bright smiling mint green coloured unicorn female.

Her female cream coloured earth pony companion let out a sigh. "_Yes, _Lyra! I _believe _you now! Now, can you _please stop STARING at them!? _It's _embarrassing!"_

But the mint coloured unicorn couldn't take her eyes off of the several humans all around her. When one particular female crewmember approached her, and struck up a conversation, Lyra couldn't help but grab one of her hands in her hooves to see if it was real.

"I've always _wanted _to have something like this!" Lyra blurted out obsessively.

Her female companion sighed, put a hoof to her face and shook her head. "Lyraaaaa…"

The female crewmember couldn't help but giggle. "So cute!" she commented.

"So, Captain Kirk, how did you and your crew enjoy your stay?" Princess Celestia asked casually.

"I have to say it was _remarkable!" _Kirk exclaimed. "I don't think we've ever enjoyed ourselves so much on a shore leave!"

"Quite true!" Dr. McCoy said. "Even Scotty had fun!"

Kirk followed his gaze to where Mr. Scott was standing, pouring over some blueprints a couple of Engineering Corps ponies happened to have, pointing to several things on the blueprint and asking questions. Kirk couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"I'm glad that you all had a great stay!" Princess Celestia smiled.

The sound of laughter coming from above made them all look up. They saw Rainbow Dash fly by with a couple of crewmembers' kids on her back. The light blue rainbow mane and tail coloured female Pegasus decided to let the kids hitch a ride on her as she took them flying. They looked to be enjoying themselves immensely as they were giddy with laughter.

"Come on, Spock! Keep up!" she called to a Pegasus bat pony flying behind her.

"I'm trying!" came the voice of Spock as he flew by, flapping his wings hard to catch up to the swift Pegasus mare.

"I think she's gonna run poor Spock into the ground!" McCoy said with a smile.

Kirk couldn't help but chuckle. "I have to agree!"

"Mister Kirk! Mister Kirk!" came the voice of a filly a few feet away from them.

Kirk saw that it belonged to Scootaloo, the small Pegasus filly who literally ran into him with her scooter just ten days prior. She was galloping up to him, but she wasn't alone. She had her two best friends with her: Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom.

"Well, hello there!" Kirk smiled brightly. "Scootaloo, is it?"

"Yep!" the little Pegasus filly said brightly.

"What's with the get up?" Kirk asked, noticing the flimsy looking plastic astronaut style helmets they were wearing.

"We're the Cutie Mark Crusader Space Explorers!" Apple Bloom said proudly.

"What?" Kirk asked with a chuckle.

"Space Explorers!" Sweetie Belle repeated. "We're gonna go into space using a spaceship we've built OURSELVES!"

"I did most of the building, though." Scootaloo admitted.

"So what d'ya think of our cool _helmets!?" _Apple Bloom asked.

All three girls were smiling brightly up at Kirk.

"Very nice!" Kirk said, smiling back.

"So do you think we'll earn our Space Explorer cutie marks with this?" Apple Bloom asked her friends.

"Most definitely!" Scootaloo said proudly. "The ship I built is FAILPROOF, girls!" She then turned to face Kirk. "Well, gotta run; but it was nice meeting you and your crew!"

"Yeah!" Sweetie belle chimed in. "So long, Mr. Kirk!" She waved happily with one of her forehooves.

"Bye!" Apple Bloom said.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER SPACE EXPLORERS ARE GO!" they then all exclaimed in unison before dashing off in the direction of their clubhouse.

"Ah'd… better go keep an eye on 'em in case they… try to do somethin' AH wouldn't do!" Applejack said in a worried tone.

Rarity sighed. "Right behind you, Applejack!"

Before she left to follow Applejack, Rarity turned to face Kirk. "I know that you must leave shortly, Mr. Kirk. In case I don't see you again, I just wanna say that…" she came closer to him. "Spending these past seven days with you have been… most _extraordinary!" _she smiled up at him.

Kirk returned the smile. "Same here!" he said.

In a surprise move from the both of them, Kirk bent down to bring his face closer to Rarity's. Rarity stretched up to meet his. They both shared a passionate kiss between them.

A few feet away, Spike sulked as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Don't worry, Spike! Kirk's gonna beam back up to his ship shortly; and once he's gone, Rarity can be ALL YOURS again!" Twilight Sparkle mocked.

"HUMPF!" Spike grunted, still sulking.

"Goodbye, James T. Kirk." Rarity whispered as she finally let go of the kiss.

"Goodbye, Rarity!" Kirk whispered back as he stroked the side of her face.

After what seemed like an eternity, Rarity took his eyes off Kirk and turned to gallop off after Applejack.

"Hey, girls, WAIT FER US!" Applejack called as she galloped off to catch up to her younger sister and her friends.

After watching the two mares depart after their younger sisters, Kirk spoke again. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat some more, but me and my friends have to beam back aboard the Enterprise to get ready to leave. Starfleet's got us on a tight schedule."

Princess Celestia smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"I know that you'll have festivities all throughout the night, and I told my crew that they can stay on the planet's surface until midnight, then they have to beam back up."

"You can count on us to keep them entertained until they leave." Twilight Sparkle said with a smile.

Kirk smiled back. "That's all I ask!"

"By the way, Captain!" Princess Celestia said. "Your gift is still at Canterlot Palace."

"I'll have it beamed aboard." Kirk said with another smile.

Dr. McCoy turned to face Fluttershy. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." He said.

Fluttershy looked to the ground rather sadly. "I guess…" She scraped the ground with one of her forehooves.

McCoy bent down to be at eye level with the Pegasus mare, then lifted her chin so she could face him. "Listen, even though we may not see each other again, I want you to know that… I've _really _learned a lot from you these past few days. You'll always hold a special place in my heart _and_ in my mind, Fluttershy. Remember that!"

The shy mare smiled. "Well, I want _you _to know that I've really learned a lot from _you, _too; and I'll _never _forget you, Doctor!"

They shared a heartfelt farewell hug. Fluttershy moaned contently as McCoy held her in his arms. "I'll miss you, Doctor!" Fluttershy said with moist eyes.

"I'll miss you, too!" McCoy answered in a rather shaky voice.

Chekhov and Pinkie Pie just stood facing each other in awkward silence for a few moments, not wanting to meet each other's gaze.

Finally Pinkie Pie blurted out. "Ireallydon'twantyoutoLEAVEChekhovitseemslikeonlyY ESTERDAYthatwebecameFRIENDSandIreallywantyoutoSTAY !"

Chekhov couldn't help but smile at this. "I _really_ would lwove to stay, TOO, Pinkie Pie… but my plwace is _up there_… on that _sheihp!"_

Pinkie Pie nodded sadly. "Yes, I know."

She looked like she was about to cry, but then she smiled, hopped up and kissed Chekhov on the cheek. Then she hopped away giggling to stand next to Twilight Sparkle. Chekhov certainly didn't expect _that _from the pink coloured mare, but smiled again at her randomness.

All three men then came together to wait to get beamed up.

As Kirk brought out his communicator to signal the Enterprise, McCoy spoke. "Do you realize that you just _kissed _an alien pony on the-"

"AND…" Kirk interrupted. "It felt… just like… _any other _female alien I've encountered, Bones."

"You're _never _gonna change, are you, Jim!?"

Kirk smiled at McCoy. "Nope!"

McCoy just rolled his eyes.

Kirk then opened up his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise! Three to beam up." He said into it, then closed it.

"GOODBYE!" Princess Celestia and her group said in unison as they waved a forehoof in the air.

All three men smiled and waved back. Their hands seemed to stay stuck in the air as the transporter beam caught them. You could hear the hum of the beam as they shimmered out of sight.

* * *

Back on the Enterprise, in Kirk's quarters, the Captain had just finished setting up a free standing mirror that was actually Princess Celestia's gift to him. After he was satisfied with its positioning, he stood back to admire it.

"What do you think, Bones?" he asked Dr. McCoy, who was standing right beside him.

"Looks good, Jim!" the Doctor answered. "Do you really think it works?" He then asked as me gazed as his own reflection in the mirror.

"Who knows?" Kirk shrugged. "She said we could use it to contact her anytime when needed."

"Or _she _could contact _us." _McCoy said.

Kirk simply nodded.

It was, in fact, a spare magic mirror Princess Celestia happened to have that was not being used; so she decided to bestow it to Kirk as a gift. She told him that its power was so great that he could contact her from anywhere in the universe, when needed. She also told him that the mirror works both ways, which means that _she _could use it to contact _him, _when needed.

Both men then left Captain Kirk's quarters to make their way towards the Bridge. The double doors swished open to allow both of them to enter the hallway outside.

A few minutes later, the Turbo Lift doors swished open to reveal Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy. As they stepped onto the Bridge, she noticed that Lieutenant Uhura and Yeoman Rand were standing together, looking at something Rand was holding, and they were both smiling.

"Well, ladies" Kirk said as he approached them. "What are we looking at?"

"Just some picture of the ponies I took…" Yeoman Rand answered.

Kirk motioned for Rand to hand him the stack of photos. He perused through them, and saw several wonderful pictures of ponies of every colour imaginable posing for the camera. He even saw one of Twilight Sparkle and her friends standing close to each other, as any close friends would. He saw another of the two Princess sisters of Canterlot, as well as one of The Crystal Princess, Cadence, and her husband, Prince Shining Armour; all looking as regal as can be.

"Very nice!" Kirk smiled and commented. "Well done!" he said as he handed the pictures back to Yeoman Rand.

"Thank you, Captain." The Yeoman said.

Captain Kirk then moved to sit in his Captain's chair. McCoy came to stand beside him to his right. As soon as Kirk sat down, the Turbo Lift doors opened to reveal Mr. Spock.

"The last crewmembers have beamed aboard, Captain. We are now ready to leave orbit." He announced as he got beside Kirk.

"Very well, Mr. Spock." Kirk said. "I have to say I've _never seen _a world as _magical _as this one is!"

McCoy smiled. "It certainly _was!"_

"The top Scientists at the Vulcan Science Academy will have difficulty believing many of the things I must report about this… _magical _world. In my opinion, however, there must be several underlying scientific theories that could explain what we have witnessed down there over the past ten days."

"Oh, really!?" McCoy said. "So tell me, Spock: How do you explain you being able to _fly around _in your bat pony form?"

Spock raised his eyebrows. "The only _logical _conclusion I can come up with is that since energy fields, or what you would call _magic, _permeates that planet so much, it somehow affected my projected bat pony image, thus allowing it to _fly."_

Kirk nodded. "_Logical, _as usual, Mr. Spock."

"In any case, I'm sure those Vulcans at the Science Academy will have a lot of difficulty believing _that!" _McCoy mocked.

Spock raised his eyebrows again. "Perhaps." He then moved to assume his post as his Science Station.

Still smiling, Kirk turned to Mr. Chekhov at the Helm. "Mr. Chekhov, plot a course to heading two four three mark seven. Ahead Warp Factor Two."

"Aye, sair!" Chekhov as he pressed a few buttons at his console.

_Captain's Log, Star Date 5146.3 – After spending seven days on the planet known to the local inhabitants as "Equestria", we are en route to our next destination. We have seen many wondrous things on that planet. Everything we have witnessed can be summed up in one word: MAGIC._

The hum of the Enterprise's warp drive could be heard as the ship broke orbit en route to their next destination that was part of their exploratory mission of the constellation Pegasus. Kirk and the members of the Bridge were treated to a rear view on the Bridge's screen. As they watched the planet quickly grow smaller as they departed, they wondered what other magical adventures they will encounter as they boldly go where no one has gone before!

* * *

The next day, Twilight Sparkle found herself in Canterlot. Princess Celestia had asked that she meet with her today because she had something very important she wanted to discuss with her.

She made her way to the Throne Room of the Palace, for that was where Princess Celestia told her to meet her. The two Royal Guards standing to either side of the double doors opened them up once they saw Twilight Sparkle approach. The guard to the far left smiled and ushered her inside.

The Throne Room was empty, except for Princess Celestia, who was standing in front of a particular stained glass window, her multi coloured mane and tail magically rippling. She was looking up at the window, admiring it.

Twilight Sparkle approached her long time Teacher and Mentor. She cleared her throat. "You wanted to see me, Princess?"

"Twilight Sparkle! My loyal and faithful student!" Princess Celestia smiled down at the purple coloured unicorn. "Thank you for coming. I wanted you to be the first to see it!" she said as she looked back up towards the glass window.

Twilight Sparkle smiled and gasped when she saw what Princess Celestia was looking at. "It's done _already!?"_

"Yes!" Princess Celestia said, still smiling.

"It's _beautiful!" _Twilight Sparkle commented, still smiling herself.

"It certainly is!" Princess Celestia said proudly. "The glass smiths have _really outdone_ themselves this time!"

They were looking at a stained glass window depicting their encounter with the Enterprise crew. It showed an image of the rising sun with the Enterprise itself flying across it. The look of the ship was based on descriptions from Mr. Scott, and the glass smiths had it down to a tee! Directly below that was an image of Captain Kirk and Princess Celestia where Kirk was touching Celestia's hoof with his human fist in a hoof bump. On the upper right was an image of the night sky complete with crescent moon and stars. Directly below _that _was an image of Princess Luna and Mr. Spock also sharing a hoof bump. At the very bottom of the stained glass window was a depiction of Twilight Sparkle and her friends with their Elements of Harmony symbols above them. They could ask for no greater tribute to this important moment in their history!

"I can't help but think that…" Twilight Sparkle began. "A hundred years or so from now, somepony's going to be looking up at this and wonder _what the hay _it all represents."

Princess Celestia chuckled. "Well, if they really want to know, they can always read up on it in this book that you so graciously and thoroughly wrote about the entire encounter." She used her alicorn magic to hover the book Twilight Sparkle wrote herself in front of her. The book's cover depicted an image of a ringed planet in their own solar system quite similar to Saturn with several stars surrounding it. The image itself invokes the encounter with the outer space humans who bothered to visit their planet.

After letting Twilight Sparkle admire the book she wrote, the Princess used her magic to set it down on a wooden pedestal directly below the stained glass window. Then she started cantering back towards her throne. Twilight Sparkle stepped in beside her.

"But the reason I _really _brought you here today was to tell you that you are about to face what could be the _most difficult challenge _of your young life!"

"W-what sort of challenge?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I can't tell you." Princess Celestia said. "All I ask is that you be _ready _for it, when it comes. The outcome if it will determine whether or not you are prepared to move on to the next step of your development."

"But, _Princess…" _Twilight Sparkle began. "D-do you really think that I can… _pass _this challenge, whatever it is?"

Princess Celestia smiled. "My loyal and faithful student, you have proven time and time again that you have a singular gift for advanced unicorn magic; and it was thanks to that knowledge, along with your abilities, that you have been able to defeat foes that have given me and my sister _headaches _over the centuries. I have _full confidence _in your abilities to _pass _this challenge, Twilight Sparkle."

They went all the way up to the foot of the steps that lead to the throne. Princess Celestia climbed the steps while Twilight Sparkle just stayed at the foot of them. "Go now!" the Princess said as she sat on the throne. "I shall summon you at the appropriate time where you will begin your challenge."

Twilight Sparkle bowed. "Yes, Princess. And don't worry, I _won't _let you down!" she said confidently as she trotted away.

Princess Celestia waited until she was out of earshot before she whispered to herself: "I certainly hope so" with a slight hint of worry in her voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark cave hidden somewhere in Equestria, King Sombra was sitting on a stone throne of his own making, looking quite miserable. He had just been defeated by Twilight Sparkle and her fellow wielders of the Elements of Harmony, and lost the bat pony Army he had power over in the process. Torches on the cave walls provided just enough ambient light for him to see up to thirty feet in front of him. Beyond that, there was nothing but darkness.

The sound of hoof falls coming from the darkness in front of him made him stand up. He saw a pair of light blue eyes shine through the darkness, and they came to a stop just before the entrance to his throne room.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" King Sombra called out.

The hoof falls resounded again as the owner of the solid light blue eyes came forward. "It's me, Master."Came the familiar voice of the changeling as he stepped out of the darkness.

"Hugh!" King Sombra cried out in surprise.

It was, in fact, the changeling he had called _Hugh. _The same changeling who would eventually come to be his right hoof male in his recent attempt to take over Equestria. He was also instrumental in recruiting the entire bat pony garrison into his ranks, that same garrison who was recently defeated by the Royal Crystal Empire Guard.

"SO…" said a smiling King Sombra. "you've escaped from your former Queen _again?"_

Hugh smiled and nodded. "That's right, Master; and I'm _not alone. _It's all right, boys!" he then called out into the darkness.

Out of the darkness emerged other changelings. Except for certain variations, they all looked _exactly _like Hugh! There were over _two hundred _in all, and they had followed Hugh as they defected from the Changeling Badlands.

Upon seeing this, King Sombra slowly smiled. He then started to laugh softly. His laughing slowly grew in intensity until it was a full blown evil laughter. He now had the basis with which to form a _new _Army to take over all of Equestria!

Such an Army, though, would require more _resources._ King Sombra would need to figure out _where _to get those resources. It was certain, though, that Hugh would be able to help him figure this all out.


End file.
